The Game
by BrOkEnToYbOx
Summary: "Lucy." He whispered, his voice hard. "In this game, there is only one rule." He paused. Lucy waited. "What is it?" Pause. Thump-thump-thump. "If you lose. You die"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her heart hammered against her ribs and her blood pounded in her ears. She struggled against the strong hold of the masked man, her nails clawing desperately at his skin. Her right foot rammed into his shin, her heel digging in deep. But, the stranger didn't seem affected; he just continued to drag her down the almost deserted street and into the village square.

She tried to scream, but the shrill sound was muffled and stopped as a warm, rough hand clasped over her mouth, making the sound nothing more than mumbled cries. She could see her keys, gripped tightly in the man's right hand, and tried to reach for them. But he was one step ahead of her and quickly stuffed the magic objects into his pocket, using his now free hand to grab her wrists and hold them tightly behind her back.

The sudden light nearly blinded her as they left the confines of the small alleyway and entered the village square, dazzling sunlight pouring over the busy cobblestone centre. She flicked her gaze nervously around, her chocolate eyes pleading for help, fear dancing in the brown orbs. But no-one seemed to notice, and if they did, they didn't care.

'_Or they're too scared to do anything…'_

Just how strong was he – this man that was currently dragging her across the pavement? And what the hell did her want with her anyway? Suddenly, she was yanked up, so that her feet left the ground, and was roughly thrown into the back of a carriage. The man reached into his pocket and pulled something out, tapping the transparent tube to check if it was still working. Then, he began to walk slowly towards her.

She scuttled backwards as he hopped into the carriage, a sadistic smirk dancing on his lips. He lunged forward and wrapped his fingers around her neck, making her gasp and wheeze for oxygen. He brought the object that rested in his hand up to a slight gap in his fingers, and pressed the metal needle of the tube to her neck. Her now free hands scratched at his hand, trying to free herself. But it was no use.

He pressed his thumb down and watched as the liquid drained from the syringe into her body. Her arms fell limp and her body slackened, her eyelids suddenly feeling a lot heavier than before. He released her and she didn't fight, she didn't try to escape. She just – lay there.

Her vision blurred and her chocolate coloured eyes clouded over.

"Don't worry sweetie" She heard the man's voice laugh. "It gets much, much worse"

And then, everything went black, only one thought playing in her mind as she slipped into the onyx haze of unconsciousness.

'_Natsu… Help…_'


	2. Day 1

Day 1

* * *

><p><em>She could feel him, leaning over her, his breath tickling her face and neck. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to break free of his hold. She didn't want to go with him. She didn't!<em>

"_Natsu!" She yelled. "NATSU!"_

_But deep inside, she knew he wouldn't come, not while he had Lisanna to protect. Her head pounded and she struggled all the more, not wanting to find out where she was being taken. Screams ripped themselves from her throat and echoed in the air around them._

"_Scream all you want little one, no-one's coming for you." The man whispered from above her. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to go away while still wriggling in his hold. "They don't care about you now '_she's_' back. You were just a replacement"_

"_No!" She wouldn't believe it – she couldn't! She wasn't a replacement for Lisanna – Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy! They were all her real friends! They were her family! "No! I won't believe you!"_

_But his taunting voice just kept whispering in her ear. His warm breath kept crawling over her skin._

"Hey"

_That voice…_

"Hey!"

_That wasn't this man's voice…_

"Come on! Wake up!"

_It came from everywhere, yet nowhere…_

"Hey! Wake up!"

_Whose is it?_

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>Lucy bolted upright, gasping for air, her blonde hair plastered to her face with cold sweat. She took gulps of that sweet cold air and then brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her shaking arms tightly around her knees, burying her face in her skirt. She couldn't breath. The air was going in, but it wasn't doing anything.<p>

"Oi! Calm down!"

That voice again, the one from her dream. Only this time, it was closer. Lucy felt a warm hand grip her shoulder and she raised her tear stained face to look at the owner of the mysterious voice.

_When had she started crying?_

Her chocolate brown eyes locked onto a worried set of emerald as the boy looked down at her, his grip on her shoulder tightening. She was panting, still unable to breathe properly. She could feel her lungs slowly constricting. She was going to die. Oh god, she wasn't going to make it!

"Calm down, focus on breathing and only breathing" His voice was calm and soothing, but yet Lucy couldn't do as he asked, she kept wheezing, her whole body trembling.

The boy scrambled round to sit in front of the panicking blonde and placed his free hand on her other shoulder. His eyes stayed on hers at all times.

"I need you to listen to me. Focus only on me and carefully follow my instructions. Can you do that?"

Lucy nodded and kept her eyes focused on him, already following his first instruction. He smiled gently at the girl and then continued to speak, his voice holding a certain authority.

"Copy me. Breath in through you nose." Lucy did as she was told, receiving yet another smile from the stranger. "And now out through your mouth." He breathed out and Lucy copied. "In through your nose." She breathed in. "And out through your mouth"

She was breathing regularly now, although her body still shook. Seeing that she was better, the boy released his grip and sighed, running his hand through his messy black hair.

"You had me scared for a minute there…" He admitted, flicking his gaze around the room before meeting her eyes again. "You just suddenly started screaming, and then you wouldn't wake up… Are you ok?"

Lucy swallowed and nodded.

"I-I'm Ok." She stuttered.

"Good." He stood up and began to walk to the other side of the room. Half way to his destination, he suddenly came to a halt and twisted his head back so that he could see Lucy out of the corner of his eye. "I'm Carter, by the way. Welcome to hell."

* * *

><p>'<em>Hell? What is he talking about?'<em>

Lucy hurriedly scrambled to her feet and looked at the boy, her eyes wide with confusion – and fear. Carter smiled softly at her, the expression filled with gentle sympathy.

"W-what do you mean 'hell'?" Lucy asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Carter flicked his green eyes around the room and it was only then that Lucy looked at her surroundings. She was in a dark room, the only amount of light coming from a petite candle in the corner. There was a barred door over to her right, embedded into a thick, cracked, rock wall. There were no windows and no clock. Whether it was night or day remained a mystery. It was all to much and Lucy sunk to her knees, her body trembling violently.

"Where am I?" She whispered. "And please, don't say 'hell' again"

Carter knelt in front of Lucy and placed his hand on her chin, willing her to raise her eyes from the floor and look at him.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy…"

Carter looked at the blonde seriously and let a sigh escape through his lips as his gaze trailed to the grimy stone floor below.

"Lucy, you really haven't figured out what's going on yet?"

The girl just shook her head.

"Carter, tell me. Please" She pleaded.

"We're here to participate in 'The Game'"

"'The Game'?"

Carter nodded, all emotion draining from his face.

"Yes, a tournament set up by a Dark Guild. They kidnap good mages and force them to participate for their own entertainment"

Lucy's breath hitched and she hesitated in asking her next question – fearing the answer she would get.

"And what are the rules?"

Carter looked up, his eyes hard. He leaned in close, his hands pressing onto the hard, concrete ground either side of her legs, supporting his body weight. She could feel his warm breath on her face, gently tickling her skin. His eyes were locked on hers, serious determination glittering in his green orbs.

"Lucy." He whispered, his voice hard. "In this game, there is only one rule."

He paused. Lucy waited. The air caught in her throat, her heart crashed against her ribcage with each beat, threatening to break free of its bony constraints.

"What is it?" The words that gently breached her lips were almost inaudible.

"If you lose."

Pause. Thump-thump-thump.

"You die."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so the story's underway. Just so you know in advance, certain elements of this story will be inder YOUR control! I will let you know when this happens and how you decide will be by voting on Polls on my profile!<strong>

**You'll understand when it happens!**

**BTW, I'm still accepting Oc's and the ones that I have already got will be coming in maybe two to three chapters (Or Less, but we'll see how things go...)**

**Carter is my OC, just so you know...**


	3. Day 1: Part 2

Day 1

Part 2

* * *

><p>"W-what do you mean 'If you lose you die'?" Lucy's mind was whizzing and a sickening feeling was rising in her gut. Just what the hell had she gotten herself in to?<p>

Carter sighed and leaned back, pulling his face out of hers. Again, he ran his fingers through his hair, only this time he gently tussled his black locks afterwards, leaving them to fall languidly in his face.

"That's all I know really." He said, letting his line of sight wander over to the door to the right. "It started 2 years ago. Mages would go missing on missions. Most would never return, but those few that did – the few that _won_ – would only tell the rest one thing." He paused. "If you lose. You die"

Lucy drew her knees up to her chest again and gripped her shins tightly, her nails digging into the soft flesh. She ignored the pain though. Slowly, she rocked back and forth, trying to digest the situation.

"So… basically, it's a fight to the death?"

Carter hesitated, and then nodded curtly.

"In theory, yes." His tone was low and devoid of all and any emotion.

Lucy buried her face in her lap and felt tears soak into the dry fabric of her clothes. Her whole body was trembling, that much she was fully aware of. Her mind, however, was a jumbled mess; each corner trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Anyway." Carters voice, now back to the soft, sweet sound she had heard when he was comforting her, broke her out of her reverie and made her look up at the tall boy who was now standing. "We should probably get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrows going to be one hell of a day."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again…" Lucy murmured.

Suddenly, a hand was thrust in front of her face. Lucy studied it carefully before looking back at Carter. His head was turned to the side.

"Come, you can sleep in my bed with me."

All the blood instantly rushed to Lucy's cheeks but she ignored the firing blush and took his steady hand in her shaky one. She barely knew this boy, but she didn't want to sleep alone in this place – not ever.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He smiled a big goofy grin and the celestial wizard was suddenly reminded of Natsu – her pink haired best friend. The strings of her heart tugged painfully.

Carter walked over to a ripped mattress that lay on the floor and lay down, Lucy soon following his actions. At first, they just lay next to each other, but Lucy began to sob causing Carter to wrap his arms comfortingly around her fragile frame.

"Don't worry Lucy." He soothed. "Just sleep."

Lucy sniffled and buried her face in Carters chest. Soon, the two had fallen into a black haze, their dreams filled with horrid guesses of the road ahead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours earlier…<strong>_

"_Poor girl…" the strawberry blonde girl sighed, twisting one of her blue highlights between her fingers._

_The man in the room raised his head and picked up a pebble from the floor, toying with it as he stared at his partner. His reptilian eyes flickered in the soft glow of the candle._

"_So, they found another one?"_

_The girl just nodded and watched the men outside her room carry the unconscious blonde through the hallways. She felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered her first time waking up here, all alone, no-one to comfort her._

"_She's the last one right? Apophis?" She turned her head from the small letter box like slot in the door and looked at the bald man._

_Dropping the pebble to the floor, he reached his hand up and scratched his scalp, his fingers absentmindedly beginning to trace the shape of his snake tattoos._

"_Yeah, I think so…" Apophis murmured._

"_So the games start tomorrow then?"_

_Apophis just nodded and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Then, he let his eyelids flutter open again and fixed his red gaze on the girl by the door. He had been with the 16 year old for a long time now, but, he couldn't be sure exactly how long – time sort of blurred down here._

"_Don't worry, Autumn. We won't lose. I won't let us lose."_

_Autumn just nodded and then cast her gaze back out of the letter box, watching carefully as the masked man and his unconscious victim turned a corner and vanished out of sight._

"_I hope you're right…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know short, but I work better in quick bursts, I struggle to write long stuff and when I do, the quality seriously dips :(<br>**

**Anyway, two Oc's enter here!**

**Apophis Serpentenes by Snakeboy33**

**Autumn Gabriela Locania by CupcakesandCats17**

**Thank you all for your OC's, I'm still accepting by the way, so I looke forward to seeing you ideas!**


	4. Day 2

Day 2

* * *

><p>Lucy eyelids scrunched before fluttering open. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed one hand down the length of her face before looking around, expecting to see a pink haired dragon slayer and flying blue cat scoffing down her food. But no, instead she saw four stone walls and a black haired boy slouched against one of them, tying a strip of red material round his head as a type of bandanna.<p>

For a moment, she was confused – and slightly scared – until yesterday's events swirled back into her mind. Slowly, she climbed to her feet and walked to where Carter was sitting, sliding down the smooth surface of the wall to join him on the floor.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Hey back"

Silence.

"What're you doing?" She gestured to the red piece of material he was _untying_ from round his head, clearly thinking that a bandanna did not suit him. He then proceeded to wrap the cloth round his upper arm, the same place Natsu wore his guild mark. Only when the red fabric had been rounded off in a neat knot, did Carter finally turn to look at Lucy.

"These" He pulled another piece material from his pocket. "Symbolise what team we're in. Here, tie it somewhere visible."

Lucy looked at his outstretched hands for a few moments before timidly taking the fabric from him and fiddling with it. She then looked down at her right hand and the Fairy Tail logo that lay there. Her heart clenched and she felt hot tears sting her eyes.

"It's best if you keep them hidden. It hurts to be reminded that you are far from them"

Lucy looked up at Carter as small tears trickled down her cheeks, leaving wet trails in their wake.

"Here." He gently plucked the material from her fingers. "I'll do something that'll make you feel better"

Carefully, he wound the red cloth round her right hand, obscuring the pink tattoo from view. Lucy felt guilty about covering her mark, but her heart instantly felt better as the reminder of her family vanished from sight.

"There."

"Thank you."

More silence.

"Ne, Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in a guild?"

He paused. Twenty two – twenty three – twenty four. Lucy counted the number of breaths before he spoke again. His voice was quiet, hints of sadness laced in.

"Yeah. A small guild called Phoenix. Me and my twin brother lived there."

"Twin? Identical or Fraternal?"

"Fraternal."

Yet more silence. Lucy felt as if she shouldn't push the subject of Carters brother, registering the change in his tone when his twin was mentioned. Instead, she left the silence as it was and retreated in the deepest recesses of her mind, thinking over all that had happened an the information she had gathered.

'_We're in a tournament. A tournament for the entertainment of Dark guilds. Does that mean we'll take part in mini tasks? And if so, what type of task results in the loser dying?'_

That's the part that worried her the most. She wasn't particularly strong, she was bound to lose. And losing meant certain death. She shivered.

"Don't worry." Carter's voice made her jump. "I'll make sure we don't lose."

'_Can he read my mind?'_

"How can you be sure?"

He turned to face her.

"Because, I don't plan on dying in a hell hole like this."

* * *

><p>Autumn gently shook Apophis, trying to wake the sleeping man. He just groaned and rolled onto his side. Autumn sighed and looked at the twin pieces of green material in her hand, as well and the slip of paper that had accompanied them.<p>

_A list of rules._

She hadn't read them yet. She had been too scared to. However, her eyes had quickly scanned the title of the game. Truth or Die. The strawberry blonde sighed and flicked her silvery gaze back to her sleeping partner.

"Apophis, please wake up" She shook him again.

This time though, his red eyes fluttered open and sleepily looked up the worried girl. He thought it impossible, but it looked as if all the colour had drained from her tanned face.

"Autumn, what's wrong?" His voice slurred with tiredness as her groggily sat up, pushing the dirty sheet off of his body.

"W-we… We…"

"Autumn, what is it?" He was fully awake now and was looking on with concern at the trembling teen, not that he let his emotions slip into his voice.

Shakily, she handed Apophis his strip of green fabric and the piece of paper. Quickly, he read the neat writing and then, he froze, his face blanching.

"Apophis. We've been chosen." 

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, short. The next chapter is just sort of a filler chapter to get to know Carter a bit. Just a tiny bit though. The chapter after that focus's on Apophis and Autumn's time in their cell in the past.<strong>

**OMG! Apophis and Autumn are entered to the first round! What's going to happen?  
><strong>


	5. Day 2: Part 2

Day 2

Part 2

* * *

><p>Artemis paced back and forth, leaving Fuyuka to sit on the floor to read the rules. Suddenly, the navy haired girl stopped and looked down at her partner, watching as the girl's hazel eyes grew wide with fear. Fuyuka snapped her head up and stared at Artemis.<p>

"This is…"

Artemis nodded.

"Yeah, looks like we're taking part in the first game."

Fuyuka looked back down at the paper in hand, re-reading the black writing and then she glanced at the orange material in her right hand. Scrunching the fabric in her hand, she dropped the set of rules to the floor. Artemis looked stared down at her own strip of fabric and then back at Fuyuka.

"Well, looks like we have no choice then." She raised the material and tightly wrapped it round her forehead, tying it in a neat knot at the side and letting the left over material dangle. "We're just going to have to beat the crap out of anyone who stands in our way!"

Fuyuka looked at her partner in awe, and slight worry. Artemis smiled softly at her new friend.

"Don't worry, Fuyuka. We're not going to lose. Promise"

Fuyuka smiled back.

"Then I'll try my best."

* * *

><p>The letter box opened slightly and a hand pushed two small bread rolls through, letting the metal shutter snap closed afterwards. The person who delivered the food didn't say a word, probably not having any care for the two captives her just fed.<p>

Lucy eyed the bread suspiciously and Carter followed her train on of sight. He chuckled a bit and then stood up to go pick up their breakfast. Well, it was breakfast to them anyway, to the outside world though, it could be lunch – or even dinner. He handed Lucy one of the rolls, which she accepted and then proceeded to twist in her fingers.

"Don't worry, It's not poisonous." He said, smiling at her careful investigation of the dough-y food.

"How can you be sure? This could kill us!"

Carter laughed and held up his bread as an example. Lucy followed his movements with her chocolate brown eyes as he brought the bread to his mouth and then took a large bite. She watched as he chewed then swallowed. They remained silent for a moment, Lucy studying Carter's features, checking to see if he had been poisoned.

All of a sudden, the black haired boy coughed and put his hand up to his neck. Lucy's eyes grew wide and she scurried over to his side.

"Carter!" She yelled. "Carter are you alright?"

He was about to say something, but burst out laughing instead. Lucy was taken aback and she just stared as Carter wiped happy tears from his eyes.

"Oh god! Your face!"

The blonde celestial spirit scowled and scuttled backwards, wrapping her arms around the body.

"That was mean… Carter…" Said boy stopped laughing.

"Oh, lighten up Luce!" Another painful tug at her heart as her mind pictured Natsu, imagining him saying that nickname and not some stranger. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she glared at Carter.

"Lighten up? How can I 'lighten up' when I've been kidnapped and entered into some tournament of death?" Tears trailed down her cheeks. "How can you be so freakin' calm at a time like this?"

She was almost screaming and Carter cringed at the shrill noise. Only when she had calmed down did he decide to speak. Lucy had her face buried in her lap and was weeping freely, hiccupping every now and then.

"Why am I so calm?" Lucy looked up, tear tracks staining her face, when the boy spoke. "It's probably because I know that if I dwell on the problem, I'll break. I'll become some depressed zombie." He breathed in, then out. "I don't want to be like that Luce, because when I go home, I want to be happy. And I'm going home. I'm going to win this thing."

Lucy was slightly touched by his answer, but hid her emotions by embedding her face back into her legs.

"Idiot…" She whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

Carter just chuckled and scratched the back of his head again.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke to the sounds of heavy footsteps echoing through the hallways. She gently shook Carter and watched as his eyes fluttered open, his green orbs almost glowing in the dark. He groaned and sat up.<p>

"What is it Luce?" He mumbled. Ever since the first time, he hadn't stopped calling her that.

"I hear someone" Her voice was a whispered hiss.

Carter and Lucy both tensed as they heard the jangling of keys and then the creaking of a door sliding open.

"Get up" They heard a gruff male voice order and listened as two more sets of feet joined his.

There was a quick sound of handcuffs clicking into place and then the footsteps started up again, slowly fading into the distance.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

Carter's eyes were fixed on the door, worry dancing in his emerald orbs.

"Looks like the games have started."

* * *

><p><strong>EEEK! Two chapters in one day! Can't wait to see how you guys take this chappy!<strong>

**Two new Oc's :)**

**Fuyuka by Olieeeisaninja**

**Artemis by Onyx Lacrymosa.**

**Next chapter focus's mainly on Apophis and Autumn. Chapter after that is Fuyuka and Artemis.**

**Btw, if you're wondering why your Oc isn't in this yet, it's because I will introduce two teams each game :) So please be patient!**


	6. The Green Team

Green Team

* * *

><p><em>Apophis struggled in the man's grip, trying to fight him off. But it was no use, his hands were bound by a pair of blue handcuffs that seemed to block his magic and the effects of the sleeping drug still hadn't worn off, making him slightly sluggish in movement. The man easily restrained him.<em>

_Another man, this one not wearing a mask and revealing his flat blonde hair and gray eyes, stuck a metal key into a lock and pulled a door open. Apophis was roughly pushed into the room and landed on the floor with a thump. He could hear the two men cackling behind him. The one without the mask on stepped forwards and grabbed the bald mans hands, typing a code in on the handcuffs before easily sliding them off his wrists._

_With the restraints off, Apophis instantly prepared to launch an attack at his enemies, laughing silently about their idiocy. Who the hell unties their captive anyway?_

"_Don't bother, this room is magic proof." _

_Apophis froze and looked over his shoulder, seeing two little feet sticking out of the shadows. While his head was turned, the two men slammed the door shut, leaving the room in complete darkness. Save for a petite candle in the corner._

_Apophis slowly walked towards the feet and watched as the girl began to come into view. She had long, curly strawberry blonde hair that was layered with light blue and purple highlights. The silken locks laid splayed out on the floor around her waist. She had a pretty face that was tinted with a faint tan and her eyes were silver, rainbow flecks dancing in the orbs. _

_Even though they must've been very beautiful at one time, her eyes were now unsettling as they flickered with no emotion, staying dull and lifeless._

'Is this what being here does to a person?'_ Apophis asked himself._

_He wasn't stupid, he knew where he was. 'The Game'. That stupid tournament set up by a dark guild. A member of his guild had participated in it the year before and had been one of the lucky winners. But, he wasn't really lucky. He may have won, but whatever happened during the tournament must have been horrible. He killed himself two weeks after his return._

_The girl lifted her gaze from the floor and look at the red eyed man with those horrible dead eyes. He involuntarily shivered._

"_So you're my partner?" Her voice was flat. "Nice to meet you."_

_Her line of sight returned to the floor, watching a woodlouse scuttled across the stone surface. Apophis looked back at the closed door and gritted his teeth. Did they expect him to fight alongside this little girl? She had to be no more than – what? 16? He clenched his hands into tight fists. Well, if they thought he was going to cooperate with her, they were wrong. She could die for all he cared, just as long as he lived._

_He was only going to look out for himself._

* * *

><p><em>She hadn't spoke since that first day and he hadn't tried to start a conversation. He really didn't care much. But as he lay awake in bed one night – or day, whatever the hell time it was – he could hear soft sobbing from her bed on the other side of the room. He ignored it, of course and squeezed his eyes shut. But she didn't stop – she just kept sniffling and hiccupping. <em>

_Apophis groaned and sat up, looking over at her bed and barely making out her shaking form in the dim light. _

"_Oi, you ok?" He called, hoping he wouldn't have to do anything more._

"_I-I'm fine" Apophis watched the silhouettes of her hands hurriedly rub the tears from her eyes. He felt a sharp pang in his heart but chose to ignore the feeling. _

'She said she's fine'

* * *

><p><em>There was bread by the door when Apophis awoke the next morning and he went a picked up the two rolls. He looked over at his partner. She was sitting in the same corner as when he had first arrived.<em>

"_Hey, you going to eat?"_

_She didn't answer. That was to be expected though, she hardly ever uttered a word. Apophis looked down at the cooked dough in his hand. She hadn't eaten at all – everyday she would just leave her bread and not take one single bite._

'She's going to kill herself if she keeps doing this'

_Without thinking about what he was doing, Apophis walked over to her corner and knelt down in front of her. He thrust the bread under her nose and watched as she let her gaze trail down to it._

"_Eat." It wasn't a question – he wasn't giving her the chance to say no – it was an order._

_The girl looked at Apophis and for a moment he thought he saw emotion dance in her silver eyes, but the moment was fleeting. Timidly, she reached out her hand and took the bread from him, raising it to her lips to take a small bite._

_Apophis smiled._

* * *

><p><em>Day by day, he had been getting her to eat more – even talk more. He didn't exactly know why he bothered, but something told him it was the right thing to do. He had learned that her name was Autumn, although he had yet to determine her last and middle names. She was 16. She had no parents, she had no siblings. She in turn had learnt that his full name was Apophis Serpentenes and he was 27 years old. He used snake magic and his favourite food was smoked beef. <em>

_He still heard her cry at night, but he always forgot about it by the next day. He had watched as emotion slowly dripped back into her eyes. She seemed almost happy when he talked about himself and he had even witnessed the faint ghost of a smile play on her chapped lips at one point. _

_That made him happy – more than he would care to share._

* * *

><p><em>He woke as he was gently shaken and looked up to see a teary Autumn looking down at him. He rubbed his eyes and she knelt down next to him.<em>

"_A-Apophis…" She whispered, stuttering slightly. "I had a nightmare."_

'A nightmare? Is that what she cries about every night?'

_He slowly sat up and looked down at her. She was trembling and there were red tracks on her cheeks from previous tears._

"_What do you want me to do about it Autumn?" He asked, his voice laced with sleep._

"_C-can I sleep in your bed with you?"_

_Apophis was surprised – very surprised. Had she just asked to sleep in his bed with him? He suddenly felt like a parent – you know, when their kids are scared and ask to sleep with them. Hesitantly, Apophis nodded his head and shuffled over, letting the small girl crawl under the sheet. They lay side by side for a moment, both wide awake._

"_I dreamt I was on the streets again" Autumn suddenly said, startling Apophis slightly and making him look towards her. "It was scary. I was alone."_

_Small tears trickled down her cheeks._

"_Then I was back with them, the thieves I used to live with. They would make me do their dirty work and beat me if I done something wrong." She paused and sniffled. "Then, I was back here. I just want to be somewhere safe for once"_

_Apophis didn't know what to say, so instead, he stiffly wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders and pulled her into his chest, cradling her small body in his arms. He felt uncomfortable, him not really being the sentimental caring type and all, but he relaxed slightly when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and cry into his shirt._

_He was suddenly feeling – protective? Like and older brother. _

"_Shh, Autumn. It's ok." He soothed. "I'm not going to let you feel lonely ever again."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it's a bit all over the place, I know, these sorts of chapters will be like that :( Anywho, this is only meant to be a rough outline of the beginning of their friendship it's not meant to be anything too deep. If they survive (Which will be up to you, but more on that later...) I will dwell more into their pasts and develop their characters more.<strong>

**See you next time! Bye!**


	7. The Orange Team

Orange Team

* * *

><p><em><strong>It started off as a soft rumble that gently shook the carriage, but that didn't last for long and the noise grew louder and sounder, echoing in her ears like the roars of a thousand wild beasts. She clasped her hands tightly over her ears, small tears trickling down her cheeks. She felt a hand grip her arm and looked up to see the warm eyes of her brother staring down at her. His usually happy green orbs were laced with worry and it was only then that she looked outside, watching as the snow tumbled down the mountain, looking, from their distance, like a ton of flour that had all puffed into the air in that annoying white mist. <strong>_

_**She looked back to her brother but he was hurriedly trying to undo his seatbelt. That's when she heard the screams from her parents, ordering them to get out quick. She done as she was told and quickly undid her seatbelt. When she was free, she looked back to her twin, but his belt was stuck and he was trapped. She reached for him, trying to help him free, but a huge tremble of the carriage knocked her backwards and sent her rolling down the hill, farther and farther from the avalanche and her family.**_

_**She heard them scream for her and then their cries turned to that of horror and pain.**_

"_**Mama! Dad!" She called over the thundering crashing of the falling snow. "FUBUKI!" **_

_**Then, everything went black.**_

* * *

><p><em>Fuyuka woke up screaming, her mind still reeling with the vivid memories of that day. She gasped in a lungful of air and relished in the cool, fresh taste it held as she inhaled and exhaled. She could feel the wet streaks of tears on her face, but ignored it. In the silence of the room, she could easily hear the pounding of her heart in her chest.<em>

_Then, she was distracted by the soft rustling of sheets and a soft moan._

"_Fuyuka? What's wrong?" Artemis, her cellmate asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

_Fuyuka tucked her legs up into her chest and rested her chin on her knees, staring off at the wall, her mind not particularly focusing on anything. Her shoulder length dark blonde hair gently tickled the tips of her shins and her fringe fell languidly in her face._

"_Nothing's wrong, Artemis. Just a bad dream."_

_There was small yawn from Artemis and then more rustling of sheets. Then there was footsteps and suddenly Fuyuka found herself in the warm embrace of her roommate. She looked up into the tired green eyes of the girl and found flecks of concern dancing in the leafy orbs. She felt her own hazel eyes tearing up again and buried her head in her friends shoulder._

"_Ne, Fuyuka, you know, I don't want to push you, but this has been happening since you first got here, maybe you should talk about it…"_

_Fuyuka shook her head defiantly and raised her tearstained face to look at Artemis. She sniffled and hiccupped and wiped some snot onto the back of her sleeve._

"_Gross" Artemis cringed and Fuyuka giggled._

_Fuyuka buried her face back into her new friends shoulder and sighed, fiddling with and few strands of her mustard hair. _

"_I'll tell you soon, Artemis. About me. About my dreams." She paused. "Just not yet. Let's get through this tournament first."_

_Artemis blew a strand of her own navy blue hair from her face._

"_I guess so. After all, everyone had a past they don't want to confront. It's natural."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I wish we had some books or something, you know?" Artemis said, blowing a ball of dust across the stone floor. "It's so boring here."<em>

_Fuyuka giggled softly at Artemis._

"_I don't think we're here to have fun, Art. This isn't camp you know."_

"_Of course I know that!" The green eyed girl huffed. "I just, you know, thought that the least they could do was to provide some entertainment, considering they kidnapped us and all." _

_Fuyuka giggled and crawled over to her partner, copying Artemis and laying belly down on the floor, watching the ball of dust gently float away._

"_They key word there being 'kidnapped' not 'invited us for a spot of tea'" She chided, smiling at the sight of Artemis's childish pout._

"_Still" She whined, flipping over to her back and staring at the cracked ceiling. "They could've been just a teeny bit nice, couldn't they?"_

_Fuyuka huffed._

"_Artemis, I don't think Dark guild members have a speck of nice in them."_

"_Suppose you're right."_

* * *

><p><em>Fuyuka's hair was no longer shoulder length, but had grown to just above her waist. Likewise, Artemis's was midway down her thigh. Let's just say she was not too pleased with the length. Just how long had they been there? Exactly where was 'there'? Time blended and blurred and weeks could've turned to months and they wouldn't have known. Food was little and both girls were skinnier that stick men. Water came once a day, but there was a bottle of it, not just a glass. <em>

"_I feel like I'll break…" Fuyuka whispered, poking her ribs._

_Artemis grunted in response and walked over to the water bottle, taking a swig and sloshing it around her mouth. She gulped down the luke warm liquid and a sighed._

"_I never thought I would say this, but I might actually want this competition to start already…"_

_Fuyuka snapped her head up to look at her partner._

"_Don't say that!" She gasped, clambering to her feet. "It might actually happen!"_

_Artemis sunk to her knees._

"_Well it's going to happen sooner or later…" She admitted, spitting the truth out into the open. "But, I don't really want it to start. I'm scared."_

_Fuyuka flopped back down onto the floor and ran a slightly bony hand through her hair._

"_I'm scared too…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I had a bit of writers block for these two, hence, this drabble hehe...<br>**

**But now the fun starts! Who do you like better? The Green Team - Apophis and Autumn? Or The Orange Team - Fuyuka and Artemis?**

**They will be going against each other in the first game , 'Maze Of Blood'.**

**But, the losing team will die!**

**Vote for your favourite two Oc's on the poll on my page to save their lives! The poll will be open for 2 days and during in that time I will move to Team Natsu's Pov. The team with the most votes will live!**

**Get voting and see if you can save your favourite Character!**


	8. Team Natsu

Team Natsu (Plus Lisanna)

* * *

><p>The guild doors flew open and crashed into the walls either side. The pink haired dragon slayer beamed at his comrades and waited as the rest of his team caught up.<p>

"Natsu! Slow down!" Lisanna panted, doubling over and placing her hands on her thighs.

Natsu ignored her and scanned the guild. His usually cheeky grin dropped. Lisanna looked up to see what had snapped the mage out of his happy mood and caught sight of the expressions on the guild members faces. She flicked her blue eyes over to her sister. Gray and Erza walked through the guild doors at that moment.

"Mira-nee?" The white-haired takeover mage asked her sister. "What's wrong?"

The older mage looked up from counter that she was wiping. It appeared that she had absentmindedly cleaned the same spot for a long time, making the wood faded.

"Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Erza?" Her voice was soft, sadness laced in each word.

"Mira, what's going on?" Erza asked, walking over to the barmaid.

Mira let a small, transparent tear roll down her cheek and then collapsed to her knees. Sobs wracked her fragile body and Lisanna rushed over to comfort her sister.

"Mira! Tell is what's going on!"Gray almost shouted, fear gripping his insides at the sight of his comrades downcast expressions.

"I-It's L-Lucy…" Mira choked out between sobs.

Natsu froze, his whole body tensing. His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, his knuckles burning an intense white.

"What happened to Lucy?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Mirajane looked up, tear tracked staining her pretty face. She looked at the fire mage with a sympathetic expression. He hadn't known he had been ignoring Lucy lately – none of the team did. It was only Mira, Juvia and Levy who had noticed the abandoned celestial wizard. If Natsu had have known what she was feeling, he would've instantly felt guilty.

Mira cursed stupid fate. She cursed the fact that those two seemed to be destined to be together, yet apart. Like Romeo and Juliet, they were star-crossed lovers.

"Mira. What happened to Lucy?" He asked again.

"S-she's missing, Natsu."

* * *

><p>"What?" Natsu whispered.<p>

"She's been missing for the last 2 days. She never returned from a solo mission she took." Mirajane continued. "We've looked everywhere, but we haven't found her."

Everyone was silent. Natsu was visibly shaking.

"Actually, we do know where she is." A voice said from the doors.

Everyone looked up to see Master Makarov standing at the entrance to the guild, having finally returned from the regular masters meeting. It had lasted longer this time, all the guilds celebrating Fairy Tail's return after 7 years.

"What do you mean, Master?" Mirajane asked, this news surprising her, even though she had been had the head of the search team for Lucy.

"It seems that cases like this have been happening for the last two years. Mages will go missing for long periods of time. Many never return, but few do. Those who have won."

"Won what, Master?" Erza asked, interested in this new development.

Natsu remained quiet, just watching the master, waiting for him to tell them where Lucy was. He said he knew, after all.

"Apparently a Dark Guild set up a tournament. They kidnap mages from official guilds and make them fight each other. Everyone – which is very few – who have one the games say that there's only one rule."

Natsu glared at Makarov as he saw the masters eyes harden with anger, worry and fear. His fists tightened.

"What's the rule?" He growled, a horrible feeling settling in his gut.

"You lose." The guild waited with bated breath. "You die."

* * *

><p><strong>This is short on purpose. Nats<strong>**u comes into it more later on, but I didn't want to leave you hanging with nothing to read, so I quickly typed this up.**

**Who's leading in the poll at the moment? Who's got the most votes?**

**Well that would be team...**

**I'm not telling :P**


	9. Day 3

Day 3

* * *

><p>Lucy could hear it, the cheering from rowdy dark mages as they watched the first game unfold before them. She couldn't take it – the thought that they were enjoying watching 4 people kill each other. She tightly clasped her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the sadistic hoots and calls.<p>

Carter watched as Lucy curled in on herself, struggling to deal with the reality of their situation as finally, the games began. He could sympathise with her though, even though he had been mentally preparing himself for this for god knows how long, it still made him feel sick to think about the fight to the death that they soon would have to endure.

There was suddenly a loud uproar as something interesting happened in the match and Carter saw Lucy flinch. Pushing himself off from the wall, he slowly walked towards the trembling blonde and sunk to the floor next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her sideways to lean on him. She whimpered and buried her face in his shirt, gripping the navy fabric tightly in her hands.

He, in turn, used his one free hand to gently stroke and run his fingers through her hair. He then began to hum. Lucy looked up as he started humming and saw that his eyes were closed, but in the corners, just below his lashes, she could spot small drops of water. Tears.

"Carter…" She whispered and he opened his eyes to look down at her, quickly blinking the salty liquid away.

"Yeah"

"what was that song you were humming?"

He smiled softly and the looked over to the wall, his mind wandering into the deep recesses of his mind. When he answered her question, his voice held a thick distance.

"It's called 'Lullaby for a stormy night'. My brother used to sing it to me when we were little and I was scared of thunder." He chuckled dryly.

"Do you remember the words?"

"Yeah… I do."

"Can you sing it?"

The green eyed boy looked down to her and smiled, using his fingers to brush some stray strands of blonde hair from her face.

"Sure."

Lucy smiled and buried her head back into Carters chest, closing her eyes and listening as the words flowed from his mouth. He wasn't the best singer, but he could hold and tune and the sound of his voice calmed her.

"Little child,

Be not afraid.

The rain pounds hard against the glass.

Like and unwanted stranger,

There is no danger.

I am here tonight.

Little child,

Be not afraid.

Though thunder explodes,

And lighting flash,

Illuminate,

Your tearstained face.

I am here tonight…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Alex!" His small voice cried as yet another roar of thunder sounded, making him jump and whimper.<em>

_Lighting flashed in the night sky, making the small black haired boy cower on his bed, his legs tucked up to his chest and his head buried in his knees, hands clasped tight over his ears. Petite tears trickled down his face and soaked into the fabric of his pyjamas._

"_Alex!" He called again._

_Suddenly the door swung open and another child entered the room, looking up at his brother with fear dancing in his blue eyes. He took in the huddled form of the slightly younger boy and quickly hurried to his side, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and looking on with concern._

"_Carter? What's wrong?" His voice was full of panic._

"_T-the… T-the…" He jolted as another crash of thunder shook the room, followed by the familiar spark of lighting. Carter flung his arms round his brother, gripping on for dear life._

"_Is it the storm? Carter?" The younger twin nodded into his brothers shoulder and continued to sob._

"_Make it stop, Alex. Make it stop."_

_Alex just rocked back and forth on the bed, Carter still held tight in his arms. He always had been the braver of the two, the more calm as well. Carter tended to get angry easier, and was much more of a child._

"_Do you want me to sing that song, Carter?" Again, a swift nod was the only reply he received._

_Alex sighed and prepared to sing, open his mouth and letting the words flow out. He was a good singer, everyone could tell. The lyrics fell naturally from his lips and his voice was gentle, yet pleasantly tuneful. Carter physically relaxed as his brothers voice trickled into his ears._

"_Thank you, Alex." He said when the slightly older twin had finished singing._

"_Anytime, Carter." Alex replied._

_And together, the two fell asleep, the storm outside forgotten completely._

* * *

><p>Carter finished singing and felt hot tears slide down his cheeks. He quickly raised his hand and wiped the salty water away, cursing under his breath.<p>

"Stupid tears…"

He looked down at Lucy and saw her breathing softly, fast asleep. He smiled and ran his fingers through her gold hair again. He then looked off into the distance, staring at the door that barred them from the outside world.

"Ne, Alex…" he said to the silence. "I wonder if you miss me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little insight into Carter's past, which will be developed more throughout the story. The song used here is 'Lullaby for a stormy night' (As mentioned by Carter himself) By Vienna Teng. I was tempted to use the sad classic 'You are my sunshine' but I think this suited more.<br>**

**I was in a writing mood, and this was the result. Btw, Poll closes tomorrow guys, so if you haven't voted yet, do soon! Next chapter - which is the start of the games - will be uploaded tomorrow night.**

**P.S. Had my two best friends round today to do out project. When dropping them home, mum asks.**

**Mum: Did you enjoy yourselves?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Mum: So it was fun then?**

**Me: Yep!  
><strong>

**Mum: Get much work done?**

**Me: Nope! None at all!**

**Hehe, we was on Fanfiction LOL**


	10. Maze Of Blood

Maze of Blood

* * *

><p>The sudden light almost blinded her as she stepped into the arena. She was alone. Apophis was nowhere to be seen. Panic rose inside her as the reality of the situation flooded her stomach. She was alone in a battle to the death. Apophis wasn't there – she didn't know where he was. The heavy metal door behind her swing shut, leaving her alone between the two thick walls. The chains that bound her hands clicked and caused her to look over her shoulder as they fell to the floor with a clatter, freeing her wrists. Magic instantly flooded her body.<p>

"_Welcome, everyone, to the official start of the third Dark Magic games!" _The voice seemed to come from everywhere, the sound bouncing off of every solid surface. She looked around and saw that a few miles above her were thousands of chairs, all filled with people cheering and hollering. _"Our first game is the 'Maze of Blood', and I, Lues Kizo, will be your commentator!"_

More loud cheering. She flinched and then looked around her. She was between two tall stone walls that seemed to stretch for ages. At the end, if she squinted, she could see where they stopped and forked out in different directions.

"_In this game, will we watch The Green Team – Apophis Serpentenes and Autumn Locania" _so Apophis was here, somewhere. _"And the Orange Team – Artemis Grace and Fuyuka Hayato battle for the gold!"_

More cheers – Sadistic bastards. When the commentator – Lues – spoke again, his voice lost it's cheerful tune and lowered to an evil chide.

"_And remember – If you lose. You die." _He chuckled. _"Now let's see the rules for 'Maze of Blood' shall we?"_

An translucent red wall suddenly shimmered and appeared in front of her, crimson words unfolding across the structure. She scanned her eyes over them. It was the same stuff that had been on the sheet of paper delivered to her and Apophis's cell.

The rules for 'Maze of Blood'.

She winced as she read them again and could hear Lues repeating them to the eager audience. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She would win this thing. She had to. She looked back up at the rune wall in front of her and scowled, her eyes scanning the words again. Damn them.

_Rules for 'Maze of Blood':_

_Each contestant must find their teammate and together make their way to the goal that is hidden in the maze._

_If a contestant reaches the goal alone, it will disappear and move. Only a full team can reach the goal and win._

_Hidden in the maze are various obstacles. Wild, bloodthirsty beasts and also – fellow contestants._

_Kill all obstacles. _

_Only one team can win. The team that loses will be either killed by the victors or left in the maze without their magic._

_The winning team will be let through to the next round._

She gripped her fists at her sides. How could they get enjoyment out of this? All of a sudden the wall shattered, leaving the path ahead open wide, ready for her to enter the maze. She heard a horn and new that that was her signal to start. She charged forward.

'_You can do this, Autumn!' _Her mind screamed, egging her on.

Over all the cheers that had erupted from the crowd of dark mages, she could just hear one thing. Lues's voice.

"Good luck, puppets"

* * *

><p><strong>Very short, I am aware. I only mentioned her name once at the end for the reason that I wanted you to figure out who it was. Although, when she thinks about Apophis it's pretty easy. This chapter is so short because I just wanted to get the start of the game out of the way. Next chapter, the fighting starts. <strong>

**I am no longer accepting Oc's, sorry :(**

**I have so many, and I also have enough to make 10 teams of two. Thank you to all who submitted an Oc, I am immensly grateful!**

**Bye Bye!**

**P.S. Poll is now closed. You'll have to wait to see who wins though :)**


	11. Maze Of Blood: Part 2

Maze of Blood

Part 2

* * *

><p>Artemis's feet pounded on the concrete below as she ran around the corner, hiding herself behind one of the many stone walls that created the maze. She was sweating like crazy, the warm liquid trickling down her face and dripping off the end of her chin. She was panting like crazy and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She could hear it's rabid growls get closer. Damn this maze – wild beasts? One was like 20 normal wild animals!<p>

She poked her head round the side and watched as the creature sniffed the air, searching for her scent. She saw the cuts that she had inflicted slowly sizzle and close. She cursed – so the bloody things regenerated as well? That's fair.

But then again, she didn't imagine the word 'fair' existing in the dictionary of the bastard who invented this tournament. She heard another growl and watched as the beast charged down a different path. Good, so it had fallen for her illusion.

Sighing with relief, Artemis slid to the floor and ran a hand through her greasy blue hair. She was glad that she had thought of making an illusion of herself. At first, it was to trick other team members, but tricking a bloodthirsty animal was just as good. The only problem was though, that she could only manage one illusion at a time. If an enemy showed now, she would have to rely on her combat skills only.

She felt for the knife in her pocket. Good, it was still there. She was scared she would've lost it while running.

Suddenly she snapped her head up and jumped to her feet, ignoring the vigorous protests of her aching bones. She perked her ears. Had she just heard the scuffling of shoes on stone? Flicking her green eyes around nervously, she ran forward, skidding round corners into more of the maze's twisting paths.

Yep, she was right. She had heard scuffling. Only now, it was full blown footsteps.

And they were following her.

Then, she skidded to a stop and whizzed round, smirking as she saw a tall shadow quickly hide behind a wall. _Gotcha! _Sliding her knife out of her pocket, she crept forward, making as little sound as possible. She had the advantage here, it was highly likely her opponent had no idea she knew he was there.

Wrong.

She froze.

"What the –?" Something curled around her ankle and pulled her foot forward, making her fall to the ground with a loud thump.

Pain shot through her spine as she collided with the concrete floor and the air flew from her lungs. She coughed and shakily sat up, cringing at the pain in her back. Her eyes widened when she saw what was wrapped round her foot.

'_Is this one of the creature trapped in this maze?'_ She silently asked, watching as she black serpent tightened its grip on her ankle, nearly crushing the bone. She cried out in pain and slashed at the snake, slicing a huge gash in its scaly skin. The reptile instantly fell limp and uncurled itself from around her ankle.

"You killed my snake." She looked up to see a tall, bald man walk out from behind the wall, his long black trench coat billowing behind him, revealing his bare chest.

He had snake tattoos scattered across his shaven head and blood red reptilian eyes. Artemis gritted her teeth and clambered to her feet, her eyes narrowed at the man. She tightened her hold on her knife.

"Oh, so the little snake was yours?" She tried to sound brave despite her fear.

The man scowled and raised his hand, pointing it directly at Artemis. She, in turn, got poised in her battle position, her knife at the ready. Artemis stared into the man's eyes and saw a flicker of regret dance through the crimson orbs. She understood. She didn't want to fight either. But, they both knew they had to.

"It's over, girl." He said. "I'm sorry I have to kill you."

And they both charged.

* * *

><p>She watched as the creatures eyes glazed over and he slowly turned to walk away. Soft lyrics floated out of her mouth and she held onto the gash on her arm, feeling the blood seep through the cracks in her fingers. She had to remain calm though, if she lost concentration and let the tuned slip at any point, the spell would be broken and the creature would come back to tear her throat out.<p>

Morbid thought, yes, but that was just how awful the game was. Slowly climbing to her feet, her back pressed against the hard stone wall behind her, Autumn watched the creature disappear around the corner. When it was out of sight, she herself carefully slipped away, still singing, keeping the hypnotic tune alive.

She crept through the maze, hopefully out of range of that creature. Blood dripped to the floor, leaving a trail of crimson in her wake. Autumn gritted her teeth against the pain and carried on moving. She had to find Apophis and get to the check point quick.

'_That is, if Apophis is still alive…'_ No! She shook the horrible thoughts from her mind. Apophis was alive; he had promised that they would win this thing!

She ran round a corner and skidded to a stop, her silver eyes growing wide. She was in a wide expanse of space and in the middle, there was a black hole. A light breeze rustled her hair as Autumn walked further into the clearing and closer to the black hole. Then, she stopped. On the other side of the hole, just appearing from one of the paths, was a girl. Their eyes locked – sliver and hazel staring into each other. Autumn gripped her wounded arm tighter, her knuckles burning white, and clenched her teeth. She saw the girl's across from her posture tense.

Without them noticing, the black hole swirled and vanished, making a nice open battlefield. Autumn's eyes narrowed into slits and she readjusted her stance.

Then, she charged. 

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Apophis vs Artemis and <strong>**Autumn vs Fuyuka! Things are heating up!**


	12. Maze Of Blood: part 3

Maze of Blood

Part 3

* * *

><p>They jumped away from each other, both sliding across the floor and using their hands to steady themselves on the concrete. Red eyes met green. They were panting – heavily – both exhausted from fighting and only landing minor blows, never actually inflicting much damage. She wiped her mouth. Apophis broke eye-contact first, letting his gaze wander down to focus on her weapon – the bloodstained silver knife that lay in her right hand.<p>

'_Why isn't she using magic?'_ Questions rushed through Apophis's mind. _'She is a mage, right? Stupid, of course she is! So why then…?' _He grinned. _'Oh, I see_'.

Lifting his hand off the floor, Apophis slowly rose from his crouch and stood at his full height. Minor cuts littered his body and his coat was ripped – but, apart from that, he was perfectly fine. The same went for his opponent. Apart from some small bite marks – courtesy of his precious snakes – she was in tip-top condition. Apophis snapped his head up and looked at the girl, his reptilian eyes narrowed slightly. He started to walk slowly towards her.

"I've been wondering," He mused, his eyesight never leaving the navy haired girl. "Why, in this whole battle, you've never used your magic." He paused. "But then I realised. It's because you can't, isn't it?" The girl's jaw clenched. "You can only use one move at a time, am I right? Like a celestial spirit, they can only summon one spirit at a time, depending on their magic. That rule applies to you too, doesn't it?"

She smirked.

"Well done. You're good."

He stopped walking, now only a few feet away.

"But not good enough." The girl looked confused. "I don't know what you're using your magic on. Is it somewhere else entirely, or have you set a trap for me?"

She chuckled.

"Interesting. And what would you do if I had set a trap?"

"Kill you."

* * *

><p>Both girls charged at each other, ready for the fight of their lives – literally. They both knew only one of them would come out of this alive. Fuyuka watched her opponent move, noting the bite mark on her arm. She was going to take advantage of that. She watched as the girls free hand twitched at her side. What was she doing? But it didn't really matter at that point, although Fuyuka hated the fact, the truth was, she was ready to kill.<p>

She moved her hands in the air quickly, making shaped with her fingers. She felt the air around her tense and fall completely under her control. Perfect.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "Wind Magic: Blades!"

Her opponents eyes widened and she screamed in pain as a million invisible blades cut at her skin, letting blood trickle down the tanned surface. She cursed and jumped backwards a few times, her body doubled over and she looked up at Fuyuka with one eye. The other was closed and there was a thin graze leading from her eyebrow to her bottom eyelashes.

Then, she smirked.

Fuyuka's eyes went wide. Why was she smirking? She just got slashed by wind for God's sake!

"That's a good move." The girl croaked. Fuyuka gritted her teeth. "But, it also gave me the chance to do something…"

Fuyuka sharply turned her head as she heard fast footsteps behind her. There was a haze of red and black and then Fuyuka was thrown backwards, her back colliding with the floor as she slid along the surface. There was something hot on her cheek and she reached up to feel the burn. She flicked her hazel gaze over to her new opponent.

The girl had black hair and red eyes. Her top was a deep crimson and her skirt was made out of what seemed to be flames.

'_Is this her partner in the game?' _Fuyuka asked herself, climbing to her feet and readying her hands to use another attack. _'No. I feel something different from her."_

"Meet my spirit, Kikabe."

Spirit? But, Fuyuka didn't see her use any keys. Maybe she uses a different way of summoning? Her mind instantly flashed back to the twitching of the girl's hands at her side. Damn, she should've paid more attention to that, she should know better than to ignore her opponent's movements!

"I see." Fuyuka stood up tall. "So I'll have to beat you first."

* * *

><p>His arm was pointed directly at her. Then, with a sudden burst, a black and green snake shot from his arms, heading straight for her face. She rolled to the side and jumped to her feet, readying her knife. He wasn't going to get her with that type of flimsy attack.<p>

"What!" She felt something sharp grip hold of her leg and looked down to see another snake halfway out of the ground, it's fangs sunk deep into the flesh of her leg. "I see… Smart…"

With a quick stroke of her knife, she sent the reptile to the ground, blood pouring from the wound on its neck. But she barely had time to do that as another snake came hurtling towards her, sending her tumbling to the ground to dodge and leaving herself vulnerable.

"Damn…" She cursed. Had he been going easy on her this whole time?

With a quick 'tch', she placed the hilt of the knife in her mouth and bit down hard. Then, she placed hand on the concrete ground and back flipped away from her opponent. This was going to be harder than expected, especially without her powers. As soon as she landed, pain shot through her leg and she toppled, using her non-wounded knee as support as she clenched her fingers around the painful gash on her ankle.

But, a silly wound like that wasn't going to stop her, not when she was fighting for her life. As soon as the man began to approach, she quickly jumped into the air and backwards, getting further down the path she had been heading down earlier. She pulled her knife from her mouth and charged, going for the full frontal approach.

He smirked.

"That's not going to work on me, girlie"

This time, she smirked.

"Oh really." Her eyes darkened. "Because guess what?" She paused. "I just got my magic back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, tell me what you think! This is my first time writing a fight scene and I realise it's not all that great, I'm Sorry!<strong>

**See you soon!**


	13. Maze Of Blood: part 4

Maze of Blood

Part 4

* * *

><p>Artemis grinned, feeling the power surge through her body. She was lucky, in a way. That creature that was chasing her before must have caught up to her illusion and destroyed it. That means she had her magic back. She finally had a chance of winning. She snapped her head up to look at the man. He gritted his teeth, obviously annoyed at this turn of events. Her grin just widened. Then, her eyes narrowed.<p>

"Now, I'm sorry but I must finish this"

With those words, she charged her hands outstretched in front of her. Her opponent raised his hands to defend whatever was coming for him, his snakes hissing in anticipation. Artemis smirked. Nothing would defend him from her next move. It was her trump card. It was the thing that finished everything.

She skidded to a stop roughly three feet from the tattoo stained man and raised her hands before her. She closed her eyes. _One breath, two breaths, three breaths_. She clenched her right hand into a fist. _Four breaths, five breaths, six breaths_. She folded her left hand over the top of the right. _Seven breaths, eight breaths, nine breaths_. She opened her eyes. _Ten breaths_. She smirked.

"It's over!" She opened both her hands. "Lunar Eclipse!" wisps of indigo mist swirled around her hands. Their smoky tendrils darted towards her opponent, their fingers dancing over his skin. He didn't have a chance to do anything, because, in a matter of seconds.

He was gone.

Artemis sighed and sunk to her knees. That really was a last resort move, but it was final. He was gone, there was no way anyone could ever escape from her Lunar Eclipse. Ever. But god did it take a lot of power. She was drained. There was nothing more she could do – any enemies she came across now would have to be fought off with her knife alone.

But hopefully, she would find Fuyuka before that.

* * *

><p>Apophis cursed as he floated through the empty black space. Lunar Eclipse. He had heard of that before. It was a powerful move that locked ones opponents in a different dimension forever. There was escape. However, it had one flaw. It could only trap someone if the user saw that person as an enemy. Kind of like Fairy Law.<p>

Apophis cursed again and punched his fist out in the air in front of him in frustration. He had let her down. He had said they would win this thing, but he failed.

'_I'm sorry, Autumn'_

But as his fist shot out into the air, it collided with something hard, yet unstable. His eyes, which he had screwed shut in anger, shot wide open and he watched as the strange surface before him rippled.

'_What?'_

He pushed harder and watched as his fist slid slowly through the wall type thing, disappearing from sight. He smirked.

'_I see' _His mind whispered as understanding dawned. _'Autumn, I take back my apology. We're going to win this thing!'_

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Artemis looked up as she heard a soft tearing sound. Her green eyes widened in disbelieving as she watched his bald head appear from nowhere, followed by his body. When all of him was visible, he raised his head to look at her.<p>

He grinned, his reptilian eyes gleaming. He then walked towards her, and all she could do was scramble backwards, her body exhausted from her previous burst of power. Her body was trembling. It was impossible. He had escaped her Lunar Eclipse. No-one had ever done that. Hurriedly, she made more signs with her hands, watching as meagre animals and creatures appeared from thin air. But his snaked took care of them easily. Her back came against a wall and he just kept approaching. She couldn't make anything bigger. Anything stronger.

Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. She rapidly blinked them away. She had promised not cry anymore, not after what had happened. She had survived, she hadn't the right to cry when others had died.

"I'm sorry"

Artemis looked at the man's face. He looked genuinely upset. Her features softened and she let the tears fall.

"H-how did you escape?" Her voice wavered.

The man closed his eyes.

"Your attack has one weakness" He said, his eyes slowly sliding open again. "It only works on people you view as enemies. We may be fighting, but it seems that you do not hate me entirely"

Artemis let a small smile grace her now tearstained face. She lowered her head so that her navy hair was shadowing her eyes and watched as her tears splashed on the concrete floor, making the grey surface a few shades darker in certain places.

"I see."

Then, she heard footsteps. But not toward her. Away. She looked up to see her opponent walking the other direction, away from the fallen Artemis.

"Where are you going?" She called. Was he tricking her? Toying with her before he finally killed her?

He stopped.

"I will not kill you. You do not deserve to die."

Artemis couldn't believe her ears. He was going to let her live? But…

"No." He looked back, slightly shocked. "Kill me." She drew her knife back out from her pocket and held it out in front of her, her hands shaking. Her green eyes were narrowed in determination.

"Would are you talking about?" The man called, spinning round to face her. "I'm letting you live! I'm giving you another chance!"

Artemis smiled again and her eyes softened, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I know. And I thank you for that. But, I can't use anymore magic, I'm exhausted. If you leave me here, one of those creatures will kill me" She paused. "Please, I would rather someone who is a worthy opponent to kill me. Please"

He looked confused, but then a sympathetic look crossed his face. He slowly walked forwards and plucked the dagger from the girls trembling fingers. As soon as the object left her hand, her arm fell languidly to her side.

"I didn't want to do this…" He voice shook slightly and it was then that she realised he wasn't actually planning on killing her from the beginning. That meant he had stronger powers than she had seen. He truly was a great opponent.

"I know" She whispered. "Now please, make it quick"

He nodded. She closed her eyes as he brought the cold metal to the flesh of her neck. Tears dripped from her chin.

'_I really wanted to see you again. Ginger. Travis. Melanie. Luke… I'm sorry…'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Run!" He called, his brown hair blowing in the wind. "Now!"<em>

_Artemis pulled her hand from her sisters and stepped forward, tears cascading down her dirtied face. She looked at Luke, her eyes hard but soft at the same time._

"_But Luke! What about you and Travis?" She screamed. "You promised you would never leave me!"_

_Luke's face softened and he stepped towards Artemis ,his hand outstretched to gently cup her tearstained cheek. His fingers gently brushed the tears away._

"_We'll see each other again. This is my new promise" He whispered. "Now don't cry"_

_Hypocrite, considering he was crying himself. _

"_But I liked the old promise." He voice was low, barely above a whisper. _

"_Luke! We have to go!" His brothers voice made him pull away._

"_Luke!" Luke looked over his shoulder at Artemis. _

"_I promise. Now go!"_

_A hand wrapped itself round her wrist and pulled her away. She hesitated before running with the other girls. She just had to believe in Luke. Him and Travis would be fine. Ginger, Hazel, her and Melanie. They were all going to survive! Then, she and Luke would be happy together._

_They were going to get through this!_

_But then, Hazel died. Luke and Travis were nowhere to be found and soon Artemis got separated from Ginger and her sister._

_She was all alone._

* * *

><p>Slash.<p>

Splatter.

Thump.

Her last thought as her final memory played in her mind.

'_I never did get to thank him… That boy who saved my life…'_

Then, her body fell still.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi?" Who's voice was that? Luke? Travis? "Are you ok?"<em>

_Why was everything so dark? Why did everything hurt? Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and the sudden light almost blinded her. She raised her arm to shield her face. Bad move. She hissed in pain._

"_Don't be so hasty!" A girl's voice this time, light and soft._

"_Where am I?" Her voice was croaky. She wondered if they had been able to hear her._

"_Good, you're awake. I was scared you were dead"_

_She turned towards his voice. There, she found two warm brown eyes staring back at her. He grinned and the corners of his mouth seemed to reach all the way up to his pink hair._

_Then, she must've fainted again, because all she could remember was waking up in a hospital bed, nurses rushing around her. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Oh, you're lucky. If that boy hadn't of brought you here, you would be dead!"_

'Boy? Oh, the pink haired one… I would like to thank him one day…'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making you wait! This was the chapter from hell, and I'm still not quite satisifed with it. It feels a bit drabble-ish to me. But anyway! Oh no, Artemis is dead! Only one more chapter of this game guys, then we move on to the next game and two new teams, as well as catching up with Lucy and Carter!<strong>

**P.S. Chapters might be fewer now because one, I have end of term tests coming up. two, I have lots of homework because my teachers just realised that they havn't set any all half term. three, I've just started watching Naruto and can't get away. My favourite characters Gaara LOL :)**


	14. Maze Of Blood: Final

Maze of Blood

Final

* * *

><p>It was weird how everything had suddenly changed. One minute, it seemed as if she had the upper hand, the next she was sprawled out on the floor, blood pouring from her wounds. She had underestimated her opponent – the girl was strong. She had been able to summon spirit after spirit and at the same time plot strategies. Fuyuka hadn't stood a chance. She could hear the roars and cheers of the crowd – even though her hearing was muffled – and she smiled softly. So they had made it to the goal, huh? Good for them. Groaning in pain, Fuyuka pushed herself onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.<p>

She missed the sun. She missed everything about the outside world, really. As everything around her swirled, she wondered where Artemis's body was. She knew her partner was dead. That man had said so when he came to collect his teammate. Her mind slowly replayed the scene in her head, letting his words echo through her mind. He was so kind, it seemed. It was a shame he was forced to participate in this game.

"_I'm sorry, but she's dead. It's over. Your tortures over – you can rest now"_

It was obvious what he meant. He was telling her to die peacefully with no regrets. Tears slowly rolled down her bloodied cheeks and she sniffled slightly. Her body seemed to grow number and number as time wore on and she couldn't help but want it to end already. Waiting for death was scary.

_Thump._

The timing between her heartbeats was lengthening.

_Thump._

She didn't have long left.

_Thump._

She smiled.

_Thump._

"I'll be joining you soon…" She whispered, her voice carried away in the air.

_Thump._

"Mum… Dad… Fubuki… Artemis…"

_Thump._

"Wait for me…"

* * *

><p>Autumn stopped walking and looked behind her, right at the entrance of the maze. A small breeze that seemed to pick up from nowhere gently nuzzled her red-blonde hair and the lids on her silver eyes drooped slightly in understanding.<p>

"Autumn?" Apophis's voice was sombre, but whose wouldn't be, after what they had just been through?

"She's dead."

Apophis looked at the floor, his usually sharp red eyes tinted with sorrow and guilt.

"Oh. How can you tell?"

Autumn sighed and turned back to her teammate, walking past him and down the dark hallway, the chains on her hands clanking with each step. There magic was restricted again – they were only allowed to use it during the tournaments.

"I just do."

"I see."

* * *

><p><em>It was all black. Everywhere she turned. Black. There was no loud cheering of the crowd. No growling of beasts. Nothing. Just – Nothing. Suddenly, she started to run, where was she? What was happening? She remembered her heartbeat dulling, and then what? She suddenly froze, realisation dawning.<em>

_She was dead. _

_Something warm trickled down her magically healed face and plopped onto the nothingness below. She was dead. She was dead and alone. Waiting for death had been scary, but now that she was dead, it was terrifying. _

_Then something sounded behind her. Footsteps? But that wasn't possible. She was dead after all, there couldn't be anyone with her. Right? Slowly, the blonde haired ghost turned, squinting slightly as light flooded her eyes. _

_There were shoes, two pairs. One pair of dark red trainers and one pair of ocean blue flip-flops. Fuyua raised her arm to shield her face as the light grew brighter and the figures stepped forward, both outstretching one hand to her._

"_Come on, Fuyuka." That voice…_

"_It's time to go." Both of them, she recognised both those voices…_

_Lowering her arm from her face, her hazel eyes widened in shocked as she gazed upon two angel like figures._

"_Fubuki?" He dead brother. "Artemis?" He dead teammate._

"_Come on, Fuyuka" Fubuki said, a soft smile dancing on his lips._

"_We should get going, your parents are waiting." Artemis stepped forward once more and gently took Fuyuka's hand in her own. _

_Fuyuka slowly nodded and began to walk towards the light, following her deceased friends and brother._

* * *

><p>Autumn smiled.<p>

"Apophis, I think she's happy now."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long wait! I hate this chapter, it was aweful to write! This is like my seventh time attempting it! I'll make it up to you, promise! I'll update loads the next two weeks, I'm off for easter holidays after all!<strong>

**So, in the end I decided to skip the rest of Fuyuka and Autumn's fight and go straight to her death, after all, it was the fighting that was making me go crazy! So, say your final goodbyes to Fuyuka and Artemis, and a see you later to Autumn and Apophis. They won't be in it for a while, not until the sem-finals.**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for some of the games the contestants can play, I would really appreciate it! I've only got like three, my usual comer-upper with evil sadistic ideas and I had a fight and aren't friends anymore so I'm on my own and running out of stock. Please help!**

**Again, so sorry for the long wait, will be more frequent now, promise!**


	15. Day 3: Night

Day 3

Night

* * *

><p>She listened but never heard it. The door to the cell next to theirs never opened again. There was no creaking of hinges, no rustling of handcuffs like there had been that morning. No, it was obvious that whoever had lived in that room was never going back to it. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine. So that meant…<p>

"They're dead."

Lucy snapped her head round to face Carter. So she had been right, that was the case. Slowly, the blonde celestial wizard turned to face the wall that divided the rooms again, sympathy dancing in her chocolate brown eyes. Was that her fate? To leave this room one morning and never return?

"That's not going to happen to us. Promise."

Lucy was starting to think this boy was a mind reader. He seemed to always know exactly what she was thinking. Lucy brought her knees up to her chest and kept her eyes glued to the wall, her mind pondering, wondering who it was that had succumbed to the shadowy tendrils of death. She suddenly felt a warmth spread through her back and looked over her shoulder to see the back of Carters head, his messy black hair laying in a shaggy mess.

A pink tint worked its way onto the girls cheeks and she snapped her head round again, only this time her gaze drifted to the floor.

"You're wondering who they were, aren't you? The ones who never came back?"

"You are a mind reader, no doubt about it."

Carter chuckled, but the noise was hollow. After all, it wasn't really the time for jokes, not when two people had just died.

"I'm not a mind reader, I just thought you must be curious." He paused. The brief silence was heavy. "Their names were Fuyuka and Artemis."

Lucy looked up from the floor and looked over her shoulder again, only this time her eyes met a startling green instead of the mop of black tangles. Lucy searched Carters eyes.

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"I heard the announcers."

"How?"

"Let's just say it's part of my magic. I can hear everything."

Lucy chuckled lightly.

"That reminds me of a mission I was on once. With this guy who literally heard everything. Even your thoughts! Oh, those were the good times…" He voice died out and the room was blanketed in yet more heavy silence.

"What is your guild like?"

The question caught her off guard. She hadn't been expecting him to ask that. No, she had been expecting it, she just didn't know how to answer. Turning her gaze straight ahead, avoiding him again, she raised a hand to her face and timidly scratched the side of her face with her nails.

"Well, it's loud. Very loud. But everyone's brilliant, and strong and kind. They're my family." She tried to gather the right words. "Especially my team. We get on really great. Erza, she's one of my closest friends, even though she's not the best with people. Gray, he's like an older brother, always looking out for me when I'm in danger. And then there's Happy, he's just like a hyper little kid."

She chuckled.

"And Natsu?"

He knew about Natsu? How? Lucy looked down to the floor once more, her grip around her legs tightening, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"How do you know about Natsu?" Her voice was barely breaking a whisper.

"You called his name in your sleep, remember the first time we met?"

"Oh." Pause. "Natsu's… Natsu's like my knight in shining armour I guess. He's always saving me, because I'm weak."

"You too, huh?" Carter said, his voice sort of flat. "I'm the one who's always having to be saved in my team as well. If it weren't for my brother, I'd be dead already."

There was a slight scuffling of fabric across the stone floor. Lucy slowly twisted so she was facing Carters back, her legs cross, her eyes cast downwards. She nervously fiddled with her now bitten fingernails.

"C-Carter?" She hesitated. "What's your brother like?"

Lucy saw his shoulders jolt slightly and figured he must have flinched. He then fidgeted awkwardly, shuffling side to side in small, quick motions.

"He's…" What could he say? "He's, like your Natsu, he's always saving me, getting me out of messes I put myself in. I would say his my knight in shining armour, but that would make me sound like I'm in love with her guy or something."

His laugh quivered. Humour to cover up sadness – nice move. Lucy stopped fiddling with her fingers and instead chose to tap the floor, her eyes wandering around the very plain, uninteresting floor.

"And your guild?"

"A guilds a guild, nothing more to it really."

Right, cue to shut up, she got it. They sat in yet more awkward silence and Lucy found herself wondering why she always made the situation bad. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut, this was the second (or third?) time she had plunged them into a uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Oi!" They both jolted. How hadn't they heard the footsteps? More to the point, how hadn't Carter heard the footsteps?

Lucy watched as a small slip of paper was pushed through the letter box and floated to the ground. Carter was watching too – she could tell. Neither moved, but she heard Carter gulp. Her heart thudded.

"Is that?"

"Yep."

"Should we?"

"Probably."

Lucy reached forward with shaking hands and gently plucked the piece of paper from the floor. There was bold letters tattooed across the top reading: **Hide and Go Kill**. It was her turn to gulp.

"Sounds fun." His voice was laced with sarcasm, but Lucy could just hear the nervous twinge.

"Yeah," Her voice was a quivering mess. "Sure does"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, not my best but it will get better once Lucy and Carter get into their match. OMG, excited? Carter and Lucy are going to fight their first team. The Oc's they are going against are my own this time, because I didn't want to kill anyone elses without giving them a chance to even taste victory, cause obviously, we have not story if Lucy and Carter die :(<strong>

**Hide and Go Kill is actually my own idea, with influence from the Grand Magic Tournaments game 'Hidden'.**


	16. Hide And Go Kill

Hide and Go Kill

* * *

><p>Carter sniffed the air, but he couldn't catch even the slightest trace of Lucy's hair. Damn, the stupid sewer smells were getting in his way. He growled and continued to walk through the tunnels. He had heard the rules of the last match being read out as the contestants got ready – they had had a goal to reach. For Carter and Lucy – the only way to win was to kill the other team.<p>

With his ears ready to pick up any sound – even the chink of a pin drop – Carter only needed to keep his eyes peeled for enemies. He didn't need his torch – he had left it at his starting point – his eyes were well trained in the dark. He would've made the perfect smile, he thought as a small smile danced on his lips. It quickly vanished though as he gagged and threw up. Heightened smell definitely had draw-backs.

He wondered how Lucy was doing. He was glad that at least she wasn't alone, she had her spirits. He just hoped they were strong, because, face it, the girl didn't look like she would be winning a wrestling match anytime soon.

Unless it was against a turtle.

Suddenly, he whipped his head round. Was that a voice? Male by the sound of it. Carter immediately changed direction and ran through the tunnels. He had heard their plan loud and clear. Damn them.

* * *

><p>They had given her back her keys – how nice of them.<p>

Lucy looked around her surroundings, but, it was no use, she couldn't really see anything with such a dull light trickling through her torch. She had no idea where she was, only that it was wet – she could hear her feet sloshing in the water underfoot – and smelt. Smelt really bad – like a sewer. She didn't even remember getting there; only that she had restlessly fallen asleep with Carter, and awoken in this place.

She took a step forward and heard the splashing of water echo through the room, or tunnel, or place she was in. Hide and Go Kill. Carter had been right, it was fun. Sarcasm definitely intended. Aim of the game, pretty explanatory. Hide, if you find an opponent, you kill. Only the rules hadn't said they would be playing in pitch black darkness.

Lucy tightly gripped her keys in her free hand – the one that wasn't holding the puny, useless torch – and rubbed her thumb nervously up and down the cool metal. Having her keys at least gave her some reassurance; she hadn't held them in what seemed like forever.

As she walked further through the darkness, she realised that she was, in fact, in the sewers. Wherever she shone her torch, she saw slimy brick walls, pipes and rats. Oh, so many rats. She shivered. But, the sewers? She thought they would have some elaborate stadium set up for them. Then something clicked. No windows in the cells, loud, heavy echo's whenever someone moved, no heating.

Maybe the whole game was conducted _underground._

Oh how she wished she could tell Natsu or someone and get rescued. But no, realising she was underground really didn't help her current situation. She figured Carter had already figured it out as well. Smart arse.

_Drip-drop._

She didn't even think about what pungent liquids could be making that dripping noise. She _daren't_ think about what pungent liquid was making that dripping noise. She shivered.

_Splash-splash._

She froze. That wasn't the sound of a rat.

_Splash-splash._

Nice going Lucy, you completely forgot why you're in a frickin' sewer in the first place. You're playing a game called 'Hide and Go Kill'.

_Splash-splash_.

Lucy was suddenly blinded as a beam shone in her eyes, making her flinch and raise her arm to her face.

"Lucy!" She lowered her arm at the familiar voice, and instantly felt a wave of warmth flow through her.

"Carter!" Slowly, as her vision returned to normal, she found herself gazing into the familiar green eyes of her partner.

He smiled at her and began to come closer, his hand outstretched for her to grab onto. Slowly, she raised her small hand to touch his, their fingers brushing lightly.

'_Phew! I thought I was in danger!'_

She didn't notice the evil glint behind Carter's emerald orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, sorry. I've not been able to write very long updates recently, I feel if I write anymore than this, it will be too long for one chapter. OOH! So what's going to happen? Is this the real Carter? Or a fake?<strong>

**I'll probably update either later today or tomorrow, so look forward to it!**


	17. Hide And Go Kill: Part 2

Hide And Go Kill

Part 2

* * *

><p>Their fingers brushed as they their hands drew closer together. Suddenly, Lucy's eyes caught something wrapped around his thigh and her eyes instantly went to check his arm. Nothing. Her eyes widening in realisation she snapped her hand back, her other hand sheltering it protectively.<p>

"Lucy? What's wrong?" The sweet voice asked. It made her sick to think that someone would do that.

"You're not Carter." She wasn't asking him if he was or not. She knew.

"What?" He sounded genuinely surprised and hurt, but Lucy saw the glimmer of anger flash through his eyes. "Of course I am? Who else would I be?"

Lucy slowly rose to her feet and narrowed her eyes at 'Carter'.

"You're not. We're the red team, not the beige. And plus, Carter keeps his on his arm, stupid." Now his eyes narrowed and he watched as Lucy's eyes flicked down to look at his thigh, were his sash was tightly bound. He had made a stupid mistake. Oh well, time for plan B.

"You're right, Blondie." His face twisted and slowly transformed into his real one. Lucy felt her insides tighten. He had to be no more than sixteen. He was just a kid.

He smirked.

"But it's too late, anyway. Now! Hiro!" Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind. How? All that was behind her was a wall!

Flicking her gaze to the side, she noticed an arm protruding from the rock, wrapped tightly around her neck. Damn! The sixteen year old in front of her pulled what looked like a dagger from his pocket and edged closer to Lucy.

She squirmed in the grip of the man in the wall, but it was no use, she just ended up gasping for air as her assailant drew ever nearer, knife glinting in the light of the torch.

"And I was planning on giving you a quick death." He said, his voice swimming with mock pity. "Now, which part should I cut first?"

She couldn't do anything. Nothing. She was weak. Weak, weak, weak! She was going to die here and doom Carter as well! Why couldn't she be like Natsu? Even Happy was stronger than her! Damn it! She squeezed her eyes shut, small tears trickling down her face.

Suddenly, a loud roar pierced the silence, followed by a high pitched cry of pain. Lucy's eyes snapped open and she watched in horrified fascination as blood spurted from her former attacker's wrist and blood flooded the water. There was a huge black beast in front of her; it's long, sharp canines dripping with crimson sanguine.

The beast turned its head to the side and narrowed its eyes at the arm locked around Lucy's frail neck. It snarled, its green eyes alight with anger.

"C-Carter?" She had barely left her mouth when she all of a sudden realised what she was saying. Carter? This beast? N-No…

"Look Lucy!" His voice was too happy for this situation. "I'm a doggy!"

It was definitely Carter. No doubt about it. Lucy found herself smiling through her tears – she was so happy to see him, even if he did look like something from the city zoo.

"You idiot…" She sobbed. But then, her happy spell was shattered as the grip on her neck tightened and she gasped. She had completely forgotten about the man behind her.

"Don't get too happy, girl." The voice said, seemingly muffled by some sort of mask. "I'm much stronger than the kid over there."

Said kid looked up, his beige piece of cloth tightly wound around the wound on his wrist. But judging from the blood loss, he wouldn't last more than an hour. Lucy felt a pang in her heart. It sickened her that such a young boy would be entered into this thing.

Carter growled again and lunged for the arm wrapped around Lucy's neck, but, the opponent was quick and pulled Lucy backwards, dragging her body through the thick wall as if it was liquid. Carter bared his teeth ran faster, but when he got to where Lucy had been, all that was there was the wall, back to its natural state.

Carter transformed back into his human form and cursed. Damn, now he had to try and find her again. He turned and ran down the tunnel he had come from, leaving behind the injured child. There was no use helping him now – anyway, he was the enemy, as much as it made Carter swim with guilt.

He had to hurry and find Lucy _alive._

* * *

><p><em>"Come and seek me, little doggy..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So now Carter - who can transform into a wolf! - has to go an find Lucy, who is in the hands of a physco who wants to kill her. Things just can't go right for the red team, can they? I'll probably update tomorrow, so look forward to it! This game won't last as long as the last, because its kinda boring when you know who's going to win.<strong>

**My brothers home from uni and is going to do the honours of choosing our next two oc teams who are going to fight!**

**(Again, sorry about the shortness...)**


	18. Day 4: Team Natsu

Day 4

Team Natsu

* * *

><p>They had beaten them all up – every single one of them. Now all that was left was their master. Natsu felt so wrong doing this, going about things as usual. Going about things as if Lucy hadn't been kidnapped. The pink haired boy thought back to Makarov's explanation and clenched his fists. A game to the death? He couldn't believe someone had the nerve to take his Lucy and force her to kill other mages!<p>

He heard a shrill scream from upstairs and cringed, the noise breaking him from his thoughts. Poor guy had to deal with Erza, he almost felt sorry for the dark mage. Suddenly, a mass of armour swung open a door on the second floor, her face pale and sickly.

"Natsu, Gray, come quickly." Was it just Natsu, or did her voice quiver.

Natsu gave Gray a questioning look, but the boy had already started bounding up the stairs, followed by Happy. Natsu followed shortly after. Upon reaching the office door, the dragon slayer heard Grays voice. He sounded shocked.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, it is." Erza again.

Natsu entered the office and stepped over stacks of stolen goods, working his way to the desk where the screen that both Erza and Gray were staring at sat.

"What you guys looking at?" He asked, but froze when he saw the screen. It was a lacrima screen – stolen, probably – and it was open to a website called 'The Game'. Natsu gulped as he saw the boy in the top right hand corner, lying on the floor surrounded by his own blood. "What is this?"

Suddenly, the screen changed again and Natsu's eyes widened as he saw a blonde haired girl bound and sitting on the floor, a scary looking mage with a Blue Pegasus tattoo leaning against the wall near her. But it wasn't just any blonde – it was Lucy.

"This must be the tournament that Lucy was entered into. Who would've thought we would be able to see it like this." Erza's voice quieter than usual.

"_Heartfilia has been kidnapped! Will Carter get there in time? And what the hell is Hiro doing? Why doesn't he kill her already? Things are heating up!"_

Natsu grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the screen, watching Lucy squirm in her rocky hold.

"_Now, let's go back to live footage and hear what our contestants are talking about!"_

The voice and cheers of the commentator and guests died out and a static like sound could be heard, along with running water.

"_Aren't you going to kill me?"_ Lucy's voice, so familiar, so far away. _"I mean, now's your chance. Carter's not here."_

The Blue Pegasus guy chuckled.

"_I want him to be here. I want him to watch me kill you; I want to see his reaction."_

Lucy glowered.

"_That's sick!"_

The man chuckled again and leaned his face close to Lucy's. Lucy flinched.

"_Well? That's life in this game for you, darling."_

Lucy spat at him. The man raised his hand and wiped the saliva from his cheek. Then, he slapped Lucy across the face, so hard the noise reverberated off the walls of wherever they were. Then, the screen went black.

Happy, Erza and Gray turned, shock plastering their faces, to look at Natsu. His fist was embedded in the lacrima screen and you could feel the heat radiating from his already unnaturally warm body.

"Natsu…" Happy's voice was soft and slightly scared.

"Erza, Gray." The two straightened and regained composure. "We start looking for her. Now. No more excuses."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a diddy chapter from Team Natsu's point of view, just to get the ball rolling on their search for there beloved celestial mage. Oh, and I would like to give a huge, massive thank you to all of you who have given me game ideas, they are fantastic and I really can't state how grateful I actually am! You guys are awesome! (That also applies to everyone who reviews or just reads this story!)<strong>

**Will update tomorrow, my mum will kill me if she knows I stayed up this late, lol. Nearly two in the morning... Hehe...**

**Also, is there anyone out there who is going to the London MCM expo in May on saturday the 26th? If so, I would love to go considering I am going too! I'm dressing up as Temari from Naruto and I'm having to make the fan myself, lol! Anyway, PM me if you are going, and if you don't have an account, leave an anonymous review!**

**Cheers!**


	19. Hide And Go Kill: Final

Hide and Go Kill

Final

* * *

><p>It was weird – she had never been bound by rock before. It seemed that her kidnapper possessed magic that liquidises and hardens materials, making it possible for him to bend brick of the surrounding walls into binds for her. She reckoned the sick dark mages watching them must be having a whale of a time, peering at them through stupid lacrima screens. She had half the mind to flip them off, but thought better of it. Plus, she couldn't even if she had the guts to. Chained, remember?<p>

She felt so pathetic, waiting for Carter to come and save her. She felt as if she couldn't do anything for herself. She looked over to the man leaning against the wall and felt herself heat with anger.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" She didn't even notice the words leaving her mouth, and paused briefly before continuing. "I mean, now's your chance. Carter's not here."

Her kidnapper just chuckled and shifted his position lightly.

"I want him to be here. I want him to watch me kill you; I want to see his reaction." His voice was muffled by his beige piece of material that he had chosen to tie around his mouth.

Lucy glowed at the man and felt the hands behind her back clench.

"That's sick!" And it was. Yes, this was a fight to the death, but that was just too cruel. Carter's caring face as he soothed and talked to her flashed through her mind – along with his emotionless mask and cheeky grin.

The man chuckled again, clearly amused by Lucy's outburst, and pulled himself away from the wall. He strode through the short distance separating them and leant down, his face inching closer and closer to hers.

"Well? That's life in this game for you darling." His breath was rancid. But, she imagined hers was going to be none too sweet either after not brushing for god knows how long.

All of a sudden, on impulse, she gathered saliva in her mouth and spat right at the other mages face. He flinched, startled, before frowning and slowly – menacingly, almost – wiping the gooey substance from his cheek. He briefly looked at his hand, then back to Lucy, his arm rising in the air as his gaze switched. She saw it coming before she even felt the sting on her flesh. He slapped her.

* * *

><p>Carter stopped, listening as a sickening slapping sound – skin against skin, he guessed – echoed throughout the sewer.<p>

Lucy.

Without taking a second more to think, he was off, darting through the grimy water at full speed. Hopefully she was still alive by the time he reached her.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Her sight blurred slightly on the impact, and a burning sensation quickly flooded her senses, causing her to gasp. In retrospect, spitting in the face of the person who held your life probably wasn't the best thing. Held her life? She hated that fact. Her hands clenched into tight fists behind her back, and, ignoring the firing pain in her cheek, she turned to face her enemy, a fierce look glinting in the usually sweet chocolate orbs.<p>

The man smiled and narrowed his eyes at Lucy, leaning in close like he had before, when Lucy had spat at him. She didn't flinch, and her gaze never wavered. She hoped those idiots watching this game were going to enjoy this.

"What are you going to do, sweetheart?"

He gasped and fell backwards as Lucy's unbound foot – rookie mistake on his part – connected with his crutch. Lucy smirked and her hands fumbled around behind her back, searching for something cold and metal. She gripped the golden key tight, trying to twist it around to use, but her fingers were sweaty and the metal object fell to the ground with a slosh.

The man looked up, hearing the noise. He narrowed his eyes at Lucy, and slowly climbed to his feet, one hand placed protectively over his… private parts. Lucy flinched, her burst of braveness vanishing in an instant. She really needed to think about her actions. The man limped closer and closer and she could literally feel the hatred radiating from his body.

Rapidly, he whipped his head to the side, and Lucy done the same, trying to figure see what was there. Carter. Her breath hitched in relief. Carter was standing at the doorway to one of the tunnels, teeth bared, ready to fight.

"Doggy has come to play." The man's voice was hoarse, causing Lucy to smile – it must be because of her horrifying kick to his sensitive area. She had to bite back a chuckle. "I've already seen what you got mate, nothing but teeth and claws."

Carter smirked – if that's possible, he is in a wolf form after all. A mist surrounded all four of his paws and when it vanished, there were huge chunky metal cloves covering his paws. They had holes for his claws to poke through though.

"Yeah, but unfortunately for you," Carter darted forward his weapon like claws at the ready. "This doggy doesn't play too nice!"

* * *

><p>Carter scratched at the man's face and cringed, feeling his muscles twinge. He didn't have too long left, he had to finish this quickly or both he and Lucy would end up dying. With a sickening tear, his front right claw collided with the man's cheek, sending blood splattering to the floor. The metal of Carter's gloves clinked and purple liquid seemed from tiny, unnoticeable holes and into the raw wound, causing the man to roar in pain.<p>

Excellent, stage one complete.

Carter's very sneaky power. Front right glove; contains paralysis poison. Front left glove; contains poison that causes sight to deteriorate. Back right glove; contains sleeping gas. Back left glove; contains strong acid. With stage one complete, it was only a matter of minutes before the man wouldn't be able to move. Perfect.

On to stage two. Free Lucy and run before Carter collapses from exhaustion. Turning away from the now jittering man, Carter ran to Lucy and assessed the situation. Bound by rock – great. With a swift kick, he sloshed specks of green liquid over the solid ropes. They soon sizzled and crumbled away.

Lucy, now free from her constraints, jumped to her feet and followed the rapidly retreating Carter out from the tunnel. She struggled to keep up with him as he rounded corner after corner.

"Carter!" She panted. "Where are we going?"

Carter whirled round another corner, not stopping or slowing as he answered the blonde's question.

"Somewhere."

Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion, watching the silky fur of Carters back swish in the trickle of light from her torch.

"Somewhere where?"

"Just somewhere. I have something I need to do."

Lucy stopped briefly, causing the wolf before her to do the same. Ripples were sent scattering across the water's surface as Carter skidded to a halt and looked round at his partner.

"Something you need to do? What?" Lucy asked.

Carter smirked, his canines gleaming.

"Just, trust me, alright?" He looked turned his head forward again, and his breath came out as hushed whisper. "Lucy, I need to borrow one of your spirits."

"Spirits? What for?"

Carter whipped his head round again, his green eyes alight with determination.

"For operation 'Let's- get- the- hell- out- of- here- and- I- don't- mean- back- to- our- cell', that's what"

* * *

><p>Lucy was shocked. He was planning to escape? But how? Just as she was about to voice her thoughts, the two were suddenly surrounded in a bright light and a voice boomed around them, the noise reverberating off the walls making it seem like it was coming from every which way.<p>

_"Lucy Heartfilia! Carter Hound!"_ Ironic name, huh? _"Congratulations! You are granted entry to the next round!"_

Lucy heard Carter swear. Probably pissed that his plan had fallen apart. Guess it's a goodbye to operation 'Let's-get-the-hell-out-of-here-and-I-don't-mean-back-to-our-cell'. The voice continued as two packages fell from the ceiling, where Lucy notice there was a hole.

_"Please swallow the pills in these containers and fall into a blissful sleep while we carry you back to your cells. Don't worry, it's not a trick." _He paused and then added, his voice significantly lower. _"Oh, and if you refuse to do so, we'll kill you."_

Lucy shivered. Carter gulped. Slowly, the older boy began to smoke and his wolf form seemingly burned away, leaving a tired looking teen. Lucy noticed two heavy bags weighing down on Carters eyes and watched as his hands twitched in what looked like… pain.

Carefully, he bent down and picked up one of the parcels, unwrapping it slowly and examine the orange pill that lay in the box. He scoffed as he read the words engraved on the grainy surface.

_'Sleep'_. Real funny.

Raising the pill to his lips, Carter hesitated before popping it in his mouth. Lucy could almost hear the crunching as he ground it between his teeth before swallowing. She looked at him expectantly. He nodded. The blonde celestial mage then cautiously bent down and picked up her own parcel. Her pill was also orange, but instead of sleep, her pill read '_Sweet Dreams_'. She grimaced.

The pill had no taste; it was just… plain, boring. Normal pill taste, really. She swallowed with a loud gulp and immediately felt lightheaded. She looked over to Carter and saw him stumble on his feet. She really hoped they hadn't been tricked.

The world soon went black.

* * *

><p><em>She was on something warm and firm. Was she being carried? Probably. Her mind flashed back to the sewers. She was sure one of their opponents hadn't been dead, so why had they stopped the game? Did they know about Carter's plan?<em>

_Muffled footsteps flooded her hearing and she was aware of the soft breathing of her carrier. One of the guards, she presumed. Carter was probably being carried too. She inwardly smiled at the thought of Carter being carried. Like a princess. She giggled – but obviously, not out loud. Her body wasn't awake enough to do that yet._

_Then, suddenly, she was being moved. She felt herself slide off the person's back and felt him lay her down next to another body. Carter. Instinctively, she snuggled up against the unconscious boy's warm torso. She then felt her body relax. She was drifting off again._

_"Nightie-night" Her speech was slurred. "Carter"_

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter I've wrote out of my recent updates :) So, this is the end of the game, a bit naff, I know, but it sets things up nicely for my future plans. And yes, they have something to do with the people who run The Game knowing about Carters escape plan :)<strong>

**Almost reached the 20 chapter mark, and next time, we meet the two new Oc's who will be participating! Yay!**

**Until then, everyone.**


	20. Day 5

Day 5

* * *

><p>It was so weird. They were synchronized. Two identical scenes happening at exactly the same time. Two hands both reached for the paper, but in different rooms, neither aware of the other. Tanned fingers brushed the white sheet. Pale fingers brushed the white sheet. Same gender – perfectly in sync. Their partners both watched with bated breath as the two raised the instructions with shaking limbs. They gulped.<p>

"It's bad, isn't it?" Iris and Ken asked at the same time from different locations, both their voices quivering.

Sasha and Jet, the two with the rules, both nodded slowly and then turned to their partners. The timing of their voices and the scared, worried tones were totally symmetrical. As was the fear that danced in their eyes.

"Yeah." They both paused and looked back down at the trembling sheet of pure white paper. "It's bad alright."

* * *

><p>Iris pulled her knees up to her chest and started fiddling with the hem of her white coat. Up until this point she had always kept a smile on her face, always remained positive – certain that they would get out of this alive. Now – she wasn't so sure. But, she had to remain strong – not for her, but for her partner, the sixteen year old Sasha. Her lips twitched upwards, into what she hoped was a soft smile, but she figured looked more like a psychopath smiling at his latest victim's dead body. Great, really comforting.<p>

"So, what are the rules?" He voice wavered lightly.

Sasha looked up from the paper and also tried to smile, the emotion looking weird on such a cold hearted kid. He handed the sheet of rules over to green haired girl and she gently took it from him, trying to control her quaking hands. She slowly removed her eyes from Sasha's only visible dark blue one and hesitantly looked down at the dark black writing imprinted on the sheet of paper. She gulped.

'_Death in a Box'_. Sounds lovely. She quickly read through the rules and the colour that had previously drained from her face returned. To be honest, it didn't sound _too_ bad; she figured they could have got worse. Much, much worse. The only problem was who their opponents were. She shivered, she didn't think she would be able to kill anybody, let alone people who were meant to be allies. Many a time her guild had teamed up with others, and now she was fighting her allies.

Sasha's lips twitched uncomfortably and Iris realised she had left him forcing a smile. She giggled and placed a hand on the young boys shoulder, smiling softly – and genuinely this time – at him.

"Sasha, it's ok, you don't have to force yourself."

Sasha's lips twitched again but he didn't drop his smile. Instead, it looked like he tried harder.

"No, when we first met, you told me I should be happier. I want to smile, for you, Iris-san."

Iris felt her bottom lip quiver and tears well in her eyes and she instantly flew into one of her over the top motherly acts, grabbing Sasha and gripping him in a tight hug. The boy gasped and squirmed in the older nineteen year olds grip, trying to prise her away from him.

"You're so cute, Sasha-kun!" She squealed

"I said I would try to smile!" Sasha shouted, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. "I didn't say anything about physical contact!"

Iris whined but she was grinning. At least she had something to take her mind off the upcoming challenge. Really, she couldn't have asked for a better partner – the young boy was just too sweet.

"Get off me bitch!" Said sweet boy hollered.

"Oh come on~" Iris whinged. "Just a little longer~"

"No!"

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

Jet tore his eyes away from the sheet of rules and looked off to the side, his brows furrowing. He then slowly turned his head round to look at his lightly trembling partner, his eyes being the last thing to change direction.

"Oi, Ken, did you hear something?"

Ken looked up from the floor and over to his silver haired comrade. He looked slightly confused and tilted his head to the side, studying Jet's expression before answering.

"No, why?"

Jet looked back in the direction he thought he heard the cry come from and shook his head, sighing and running his hand through his hair also.

"No reason, I just thought I heard someone shout 'No' in a very annoyed voice"

Ken chuckled lightly, despite his gnawing nerves about the game they had been set and leaned forward to poke Jet in the side of the head. He chuckled again as Jet growled angrily.

"I think you're hearing things, JJ." Ken teased, a playful grin pulling at his lips.

Jet sighed again and gently slapped Ken up the side of the head, a small smile working its way onto his lips.

"JJ? Really?" He raised one eyebrow in question to Ken's new nickname for him, the smile growing centimetres at a time. "How did you come up with that one?"

Ken shrugged and leant back against the wall, a coy smirk decorating his light skin.

"I don't know, it's just funny, I guess"

Jet's smile morphed into a cheeky grin and he looked straight at Ken, amusement dancing in his bright green eyes.

"Then how about I nickname you Shorty, huh?" He laughed. "Only 5'8, that's pathetic for an eighteen year old."

Ken scoffed.

"We're the same height, idiot." His smirk grew wider. "Plus, you're nineteen, that makes it very shameful indeed. Maybe you should think before–" Thwack! "Ow! What was that for?"

Jet shrugged as if he hadn't just bashed his partner in the head with his rather hard fist. Ken frantically rubbed his sore head with his hands, a pout replacing his previous grin. There was going to be a bump – he knew it.

"It wasn't for anything, I just felt like shutting you up."

"Man, your punches hurt…"

"Let go! Iris-san!"

Both boys looked up.

"See, told you I heard something." Jet stated.

Ken shivered. It sounded like that boy was being treated horribly.

"Poor kid…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. Sasha is just so damn cute! So, I've reached the 20 chapter mark! Woo-hoo! Next chapter will be more Lucy and Carter, then a quick look into the pasts of the two new teams, and then on with the game! Oh, yeah, credits!<strong>

**Sasha - 5150Chaos (P.s, update your story soon, I can't wait!)**

**Iris - IrisWhiteDreyar**

**Ken - Raging Akuma D**

**Jet - vnight**

**Oh, and the latest game 'Death in a box' was thought up by the wonderful mind of OblivionRose! You rock, I owe you big time!**

**This was actually the easiest chapter I've written so far because it was just so damn fun :) Oh, and everyone, if you go on Youtube and type in TELFORD MCM EXPO 2012! (Include exclamation mark) and then click on the one posted by B3NB4IL, at 6:24 is me and my friends in the background. I'm the one dressed as Erza in the bright red wig, LOL. Check it out and see if you can spot me! (P.S My friends are with me, the one in the white wig is my commer upper of sadistic ideas and the blonde in the vampire knight uniform in my bestest friend!)  
><strong>


	21. Day 5: Part 2

Day 5

Part 2

* * *

><p>Lucy groaned let her eyelids flutter slowly open, revealing to her a soft black surface. Her mind whirled and for a moment she was confused, then, she saw the surface gently rise and fall. A body. Pulling herself away from the sleeping boy, Lucy moved to look down at Carter's face. She smiled – he looked kind of cute when he slept. He looked kind of like Natsu. She cringed and raised her fingers to brush a stray strand of black hair from Carters eyes, giggling softly as his nose twitched and wrinkled as the hair brushed against his skin.<p>

He grunted and turned on his side so that he was facing her. She giggled again. Damn, she wished she knew what time it was. She cast her gaze around the room, while her fingers stayed entangled in Carters black locks, unnoticed by the blonde. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of something lying on the floor.

She froze. It was a piece of paper. Another game? No, surely not, they had just come out of one after all… Then what? Removing her fingers from the onyx mess – causing the wolf boy to groan in his sleep – Lucy crawled over to the piece of paper. For what seemed like a long while, she just stared at it, her insides tying themselves in millions of knots. Should she wake Carter?

Another glance at his peaceful features told her no. Lucy gulped and hesitantly picked up the paper, her fingers trembling violently. As she unfolded and unfolded over and over again, she was expecting to find another set of rules. But, that probably would have been better than what was actually written on the sheet.

A note.

'_Dead Miss Heartfilia and Mr Hound,_

_You were lucky this time, the chairman took a liking to your feistiness. But next time, don't expect to get the same treatment. If you ever do so much as think about escape again, I will personally see to it that you receive punishment. _

_And if they were still alive, anyone who's received my punishment will gladly tell you how horrendous it is._

_Make sure you be good little puppets now, and don't go making any bad choices, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious guilds after all now, would you?_

_I look forward to your suffering,_

_Lues.'_

A shiver ran down the blonde celestial wizard's spine and she gulped. She could literally feel the sweat seeping from her pores and beading on her forehead. She note began to shake in her hand, and you could hear the rustling of the paper.

"Luce?" The voice was heavy with sleep and Lucy jumped somewhat at the sudden sound. Slowly she turned round to face the worn out Carter who was lazily rubbing his eyes free from sleep.

He stopped rubbing at the sight of her face though. It was pretty much had the word 'Scared' tattooed across it. Carter rose to his feet and came to kneel beside his comrade, caringly placing a hand on her quivering shoulder.

"Lucy, what is it?" The blonde girl slowly handed him the note and he scanned it quickly, his eyes widening as the words soaked in. His face drained from all emotion and robotically he placed the paper back on the floor in front of them. When he spoke again, his voice was devoid of anything. "Guess this means operation 'Let's-get-the-hell-out-of-her-and-I-don't-mean-back-to-our-cell' is a no, no then?"

Lucy's eyes drifted down to the hellish note on the stone floor.

"Carter," Her voice was flat but you could just hear the quake. "Don't even think about joking at a time like this."

* * *

><p>Neither spoke the rest of the night. Or was it morning? They just sat in eerie silence, listening to the clumping of guards feet outside and the small chatter that seeped through the halls. They ate their meal of bread in silence and drank small amounts of their remaining water. Lucy had quickly gotten used to the routing of the place. There was three bottles in the corner, each containing two litres of water. That had to last a week, and then they were refilled. Meals came twice a day, always the same thing. Toilet breaks were three times a day. Once at breakfast, once in the middle of the day and one before bed. If you needed to pee or… something else in between those times, you either had to hold in or wet yourself.<p>

Luckily, neither Carter nor Lucy had had to do that yet.

Carter silently placed the empty bottles of water by the door, ready to be collected by one of the guards and then went to sit in the corner. Lucy shuffled a little on the spot before rising from the floor and going to sit with him. She leant her back against the wall.

"Lucy." Said girl looked up. "I'm sorry, It was stupid to try and escape."

Lucy sighed and placed her head on Carters shoulder, snuggling closer to the older boy and taking comfort in his warmth.

"At you done something. I was useless."

Carter chuckled softly and began stroking Lucy's soft blonde hair.

"Then how about I train you? Just simple hand to hand combat, nothing too bad."

"Yeah, I'd like that." He voice began to trail off as her eyes drifted close, but before she fell into a deep slumber, she said one thing, her voice as quiet as a mouse. "Carter?"

"Um?"

"Tomorrow, tell me about your powers and your guild. Please?"

Carter smiled at the sleepy celestial mage.

"Sure thing, Luce"

* * *

><p><strong>Another update, I'm pretty chuffed with myself hehe :)<strong>

**(Wow, my shortest authors note ever! I think, anyway...)**


	22. The Gold Team

The Gold Team

* * *

><p>Iris knees were trembling as she stood, her back against the wall, nervously peering around the barren room. She was terrified. Suddenly, she caught sight of a bed in the far corner and a figure laying almost lifelessly on it. Hesitantly, scared she was going to fall, the nineteen year old made her way over to the rickety mattress and gazed down at the sleeping form. A boy. A young boy. He looked to be no more than fourteen, maybe fifteen. Without realising what she was doing, Iris knelt down next to the child and lay her fingers tenderly in white, almost silver, hair. He shifted. She smiled.<p>

Then, his eyes snapped open and he shot into sitting position, causing Iris's fingers to snap away from his head. When he was upright, she noticed that a clump of his silver hair hung languidly in his left eye, obscuring the deep blue orb from view as well as a small mole that lay just below his bottom eyelid.

"What are you doing?" The boy shouted, his eye narrowing at the timid girl.

She stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to alarm you! I just…" She trailed off and looked to the side, embarrassment swelling in her body.

The boy growled and stood up, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts and began to walk away from Iris, not once looking back in her direction.

"Don't ever touch me, bitch."

Iris gulped. This was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>She had counted the days – well, as best as she could, anyway – by marking lines on one of the four stone walls of their cells. It had been roughly two weeks. Pulling her sharp stone away from the wall, Iris sighed and then pouted, casting a sideways glance at her roommate who was currently chewing on some bread, a vacant look in his eye.<p>

She had decided early – she hated him.

In her view, his attitude was just pure arrogance, she didn't care what kind of background he had, that behaviour was just unacceptable. She huffed and looked away from him, closing her eyes and crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"What are you huffing about?" Her eyebrow twitched. She had come to loath that voice.

"You."

"Oh no, what have I done?" His voice was laced irritatingly with sarcasm and Iris felt her nails dig into the flesh of her arms, almost drawing blood.

"You're cold." She looked over at Sasha, who narrowed his eye at the green haired girl once noticing he was being watched. "Try to smile more, would you?"

Sasha just snorted.

"Smiling is a waste of energy." He snapped. "I try not to bother myself with stupid things."

* * *

><p>Honestly, she was going to go mental. This kid was driving her crazy. He was so cold and heartless she felt as if she was living with Lord Voldemort for god's sake! Groaning, Iris buried her head in her arms, letting her green locks of hair tumble around her. She was so tired, but stone-heart over there was taking up the only bed. And of course, sharing wasn't an option.<p>

Sighing and lifting her head, Iris cast her emerald gaze over to the sleeping boy. She wondered what had made him like that – what had made him so standoffish. Slowly, her mind trailed back to her own past – her father's harsh words and her grandfathers comforting smile. She rested her chin back on her arms and looked at the barren wall ahead. Really, if she hadn't of had her grandfather, she would probably be like Sasha too.

"Right." She gently slapped herself in the side of the face. "No more dwelling in the past, you've got enough problems to deal with at the moment!"

She heard a snigger.

"Talking to yourself? Wow, and I thought you couldn't embarrass yourself anymore. My mistake."

A vein protruded from her forehead and she narrowed her eyes angrily. Slowly, her neck turned to the side so that she was glaring at the half asleep boy, propped on one elbow, that was staring at her, a coy smirk dancing on his lips. Slowly, she smiled – the expression not in the least friendly and coming across more eerie.

"Sasha," She cooed, then her voice rose about a million times in volume. "Shut up and sleep you little twerp!"

* * *

><p>It was two nights later when Iris first saw the real Sasha.<p>

She was lying on the hard stone ground, as usual, sleeping peacefully, when she heard a few sobs. Letting her eyes flutter open, she looked around the room until she finally stopped at Sasha's trembling form.

"Twerp?" Yes, she had officially started calling him that instead of his real name. It seemed more fitting. "What's wrong?"

No answer, just another series of sniffles. Slowly clambering to her feet, Iris staggered over to the boy, still dowsed in sleep. She crouched beside him and gently poked his side. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

"Oi…" She pressed. "Wake up…"

Suddenly, he jolted upwards, tears streaming down his young, cute face. He blinked a few times before turning to face Iris. Suddenly, he sniffled and dived into her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. The lime haired girl was momentarily shocked, but eventually got a hold of the situation and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the shaking frame of Sasha, her supposed to be comrade.

"Sasha?" Her only reply was a series of hiccups. "What's wrong? Tell me."

A moment of silence, and then:

"He was there again, in my dreams."

"Who? Who was in your dreams?"

Sniffle.

"My father… He was so angry…"

He began to sob again and Iris quickly began to make shushing noises, rubbing small circles on his back.

"It's ok Sasha. He's not here now, it's ok."

A pang went through her heart. His father didn't…? His father wasn't like hers, was he? Iris moved her hand from Sasha's back and began stroking his silver hair, listening as the boys irregular breathing returned to normal.

"Are you ok now? Sasha?" A small nod against her chest. "Ok, well try and get some sleep then."

She tried to move away, but felt something holding her back. She looked down to see Sasha, head lowered, gripping onto her white short skirt, preventing her from leaving.

"Please… Don't go…"

Iris looked down at the boy, pity dancing in her green eyes, and then she looked back at her makeshift bed of the floor and her coat. Hesitantly she nodded and lay down next to the dark blue eyes boy. She felt him snuggle up against her and couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto her lips.

Maybe Sasha isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>The next day, Iris yawned and stretched her arms above her head. The spot next to her was vacant and she quickly caught sight of her partner on the other side of the room, nibbling on his plain breakfast of a small roll. Iris beamed and stood up, making her way over to Sasha.<p>

"How are you?" She asked, plopping down next to him, wincing as her bum hit the floor. "Better now?"

Sasha looked up from his bread, no expression visible on his face.

"What are you talking about?" His monotone voice inquired.

Iris frowned.

"Well, last night, you…" She trailed off and Sasha sighed, popping the last mouthful of bread in his mouth before stuffing his hands in his pockets and getting up to walk away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said. "But it's creepy that you have dreams about me, paedophile. I'm only sixteen."

Iris grit her teeth in irritation and clenched her fists – wait, sixteen? No way, he only looked at most fourteen! But anyway, back to the point. Iris let a low growl escape her lips. Honestly, this boy was a nightmare!

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the room and cast a sideways glance to Iris over his shoulder. Her smiled softly and Iris froze, blank shock working its way across her face.

"But…" He seemed to hesitant to finish the sentence, and when he did, it was barely more than a whisper.

"Thank you, Iris-san."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a longer wait for this one, and this chapters a bit naff, but I'm real happy with the ending :) So, the next chapter will be based around Ken and Jet and then it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite team. Same as last time, the poll will be open for three days and in between then will be filler chapters :)<strong>

**Seeya soon (Hopefully)**

**P.S, after this story is complete (Not for a long time though considering the amount of Oc's I recieved) I will be starting another story, but I'll tell you more on that another time :)**


	23. The Brown Team

"_I spy with my little eye… something beginning with W!" Ken cheered, looking enthusiastically at Jet. The older spiked haired boy just sighed. The game had been fun and first and all, but there wasn't much that they could spy in a cell._

"_Wall?" He guessed sarcastically, already knowing the answer. Ken nearly doubled over and looked up at Jet with wide eyes. He began spluttering before finally getting out what he wanted to say._

"_How did you know?" The boy was literally gobsmacked and Jet's eyebrow twitched. Honestly, this guy…_

"_Because…" Jet's voice was low and he was trying hard to stop himself from hitting the brown haired boy in front of him. "That's the same thing you've said for the last three rounds. Please, can we stop playing this game now?"_

_Ken pouted and leaned back, placing his hands nonchalantly on the back of his neck. He looked around the room a few times before flicking his gaze back to his comrade, Jet._

"_Jet~" He whined. "I'm bored~"_

_Jet sighed and rubbed his temple as if he was irritated with the younger boy, but, in all honesty, he too was bored out of his mind. Then, it clicked and he grinned evilly at Ken._

"_I know." He chuckled darkly. "Why don't we play boxing? I'm sure it will be _real_ fun for you."_

_Ken gulped and looked the tanned boy over, taking in all his muscles and his athletic build. He suddenly grew nervous and raised his hand, a weak smile stretched across his lip. He could feel himself sweating as Jet stood up and began to crack his knuckles._

"_N-no." He stuttered, his voice high-pitched and squeaky. "On second thoughts, I think sometimes doing nothing is for the best, you know?" He began to ramble on, listing excuse after excuse, his hands waving frantically in front of him. "And you know we might disturb our neighbours, and –"_

"_Ken." Said boy froze and cranked his head round so that he was facing the slowly approaching silver haired boy. "Shut up."_

_Then, Ken screamed._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ouch…" Ken muttered, raising his fingers to gently touch his swollen eye. He had bruises everywhere he could see, and dreaded to think what the places he couldn't see looked like. "Damn Jet… I'm not a punching bag you know…"<em>

"_You say something?" Ken hurriedly shook his head._

"_No, Jet-Sama."_

_Jet quirked an eyebrow from where he was laying, back leaning against the stone wall, and looked over to Ken, an amused smile playing on his lips._

"Jet-Sama_?" He asked, trying to suppress his laugh. "Where the hell did that come from?"_

_Ken scowled and looked over to his comrade, his eyes dark._

"_You told me while you was beating me up that if I called you Jet-Sama you would stop punching me." Ken growled._

_This time, Jet actually did laugh, the sound warm and friendly and not like his usual chuckle when teasing Ken. He tried to calm himself, one hand on his stomach while the other was flicking away joyous tears._

"_D-dude!" He stuttered, giggles still escaping his lips. "I-I was joking! You don't really have to call me Jet-Sama!"_

_Ken froze and slowly put his hand down on the floor. Jet instantly stopped laughing and looked at Ken, concern dancing in his eyes. Carefully, he reached forwards to place his hand on brown eyed eighteen year olds shoulder. Ken flicked his gaze to the side to look at Ken, a menacing look dancing in the chocolate brown orbs. Jet flinched and blanched, ripping his hand from midair and letting it drop back at his side._

"_K-Ken, don't take it so seriously!" This time the stutter was from nerves – he wasn't even thinking about laughing anymore, the look in Ken's eyes was terrifying. _

_Suddenly, Ken stood up, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Jet winced and watched nervously as Ken moved over to the other side of the room and laying down – his back to Jet – on their bed. _

"_K-Ken?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "Aren't you going to hurt me or anything?"_

"_No." Then Ken smirked, unaware to Jet. "I have something much, much worse planned."_

_Jet gulped._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wakey-wakey! Rise and shine!" Came an all too cheerful voice. Jet groaned and opened his eyes, waiting for the haze of sleep to pass.<em>

_When the silver haired boy sat up, he stretched and yawned, casting his gaze around the room, looking for his teammate. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the boy sitting right by his side, a cheeky grin on his face._

"_K-Ken?" He asked, scared of what the answer to his next question would be. "Why are you smiling like that?"_

_Ken laughed and then lowered his head, a malicious smirk tainting his lips and his hair shadowing his eyes. Jet shivered. _

"_Your surprise is ready." He said, his voice unusually dark. Jet had know Ken for quite a while now, at least a month, and never had he heard the cheeky, cheerful boy be so… scary._

"_What surprise?"_

_Ken chuckled and again and began to move to the side. Jet's heart was racing. What was this psychopath planning? He closed his eyes in anticipation, his teeth clamped tightly over his bottom lip._

"_Ta-da!" Ken cheered, his arms held high above his head. Jet nervously opened his eyes._

_Then, he nearly fell to the floor. His lip twitched into a smile and quiet giggles began to grow louder and louder until he was nearly doubled over in hysterical laughter. _

_On the wall in front of him was a badly drawn picture – scored with a sharp rock – of what he supposed what meant to be him. The picture showed him dancing like a hula girl in a bikini top and grass skirt while Ken laughed – or he thought it was meant to Ken? – in the corner with a camera. Over the picture, the words _'Jet likes to shake his booty' _were scored._

_Jet grabbed Ken in a headlock – still laughing – and began to ruffle his hair with his knuckles while Ken clawed at his arm and gasped for breath._

"_Not bad squirt!" The older boy praised, tear of laughter stinging the corners of his eyes. "Not bad at all."_

_Then, Jet smiled a true, happy smile. The moment was perfect._

* * *

><p>"<em>Jet… You're suffocating me…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, it was hard to think of stuff for these two, their personalities were basically the same. Ok, is it just me or did the first scene, and maybe a few others, turn out like Deidara and Tobi from Naruto? Ok, I really need to stop watching that so much!<strong>

**Tobi is a good boy~**

**Poll will be open from this chapter and it will last for three days. Unless you want your favourite team to be killed off, I suggest to vote :)**

**Good luck to everyone, I hope your favourite wins!**

**(Poll is on my profile for anyone who didn't know)**


	24. Day 6: Carter's Past

Lucy waited patiently for Carter to start speaking. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her eyes locked on Carter's closed eyelids as he wrung his hands. He sighed and opened his eyes, revealing those deep green orbs that Lucy had come so accustomed to. He had a serious look on his face.

"You sure you want to hear everything?" Her only reply was a strong nod. She wanted to know it all. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Carter Hound. "Ok then… This might take a while…"

Lucy let a tight smile stretch across her lips.

"It's not like we're going anywhere."

Carter looked at her, his eyes meeting hers dead on.

"Well, funny enough it started when I was born. You see, the country I lived in was poor and was constantly at threat of being invaded. If war ever broke out, it was definite that we would lose, that was, until they found something that could change everything…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, can you do it or not?" The blonde haired woman spat, looking at the sweating doctor from over her spread legs. She gasped in pain as another contraction sent a sharp jolt through her body. She hissed and squeezed her eyes closed.<em>

"_Of course I can do it!" The doctor retorted. He then lowered his voice. "It's just… He's a baby, is it really fair to do this to a child?"_

_The black haired woman growled and narrowed her eyes at the doctor. She gripped the bed sheets and grit her teeth._

"_I don't care if it's fair! Just do it!" She yelled, making the man delivering her child flinch. "This is our only chance!"_

_The doctor sighed, knowing she was right. This was their only chance of winning – that is, if war even broke out in the first place. Giving in, he pulled off one of his gloves a bit his thumb and index finger, making sure to draw blood. Then, he proceeded to write the marking on top of the pregnant woman's belly. _

_She screamed and gripped the sheets tighter, ripples of pain cascading through her veins. It burnt. Oh god it burnt. When the intricate design was finished, the doctor clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, his lips moving, speaking silent words. The woman howled again ground her teeth, fighting back the pain._

"_Now, push!" The doctor suddenly burst, getting ready to deliver the oncoming child. The woman hissed and began to push as hard as she could. _

_She suddenly stopped and took a shuddering breath before beginning again. Then, there was a loud wailing and the woman opened her eyes to look at her child. She paused and then looked up at the doctor, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

"_What's going on? Why hasn't he got the tattoo?" _

_The doctor looked just as confused as the newborns mother and he flicked his gaze uncertainly from mother to child. The young crying boy had bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looked nothing like the beast._

"_I don't know. I done everything right–" He was cut off as the woman howled again and began to push._

"_What's… going… on?" She gasped, pain coursing through every part of her aching body._

_The doctor looked on wide eyed and then hurriedly wrapped the blonde baby and put him to one side, rushing back to the woman._

"_Twins." He said, his voice flat. "You need to push. You're having twins."_

"_What–?" She screamed and gathered bunched of bedding in her fingers again. She obediently done as the doctor told and began to push again, despite her withering strength._

_When the next baby was born, the was no noise – nothing. He was silent. The doctor smirked as he gazed down upon the child, taking in his wisps of soft black hair and most of all, the tattoo of claw marks on his chest._

"_Is he…?" The exhausted new mother breathed as she tried to get a glimpse of her second child._

_The doctor looked up at the blonde woman, his grin stretching further up his lips._

"_Mission successful."_

* * *

><p><em>The green eyed boy cried out in agony and gripped his chest, his fingers tangling themselves in the thick fabric of his clothes. He felt tears sting his eyes and collapsed to his knees, his one free hand supporting his painful body.<em>

"_Carter!" A voice cried and Carter tiredly looked up at his older twin, sweat trickling down his face and huge bags under his eyes._

"_Alex…" He whimpered, the tears that had threatened to fall finally spilled over and they mixed with the sweat that plastered his hair to his face._

"_Hold on." The older and more mature twin said, his voice calm. "I'll go get one of the maids."_

_Leaving his brother alone in the garden and running off to find some help, Alex felt his heart hammering in his chest, his hands becoming clammy. He skidded round the corner and into another hallway, almost crashing into a woman wearing a black dress with a white apron._

"_Mrs. Aaron!" The nine year old cried, tears trickling down his cheeks. The maid instantly stopped and looked at the child, a bunch of soft pink towels in her hands._

"_Young Master?" She asked._

_Alex tried to calm himself enough to speak. He had acted so calm around Carter as to not invoke the boys fear, but inside he was torn. This was the third time that Carter had collapsed in pain like this._

"_I-it's Carter!" He choked out once he had found the courage to speak. "He… he…"_

_Immediately the maid dropped the fresh towels to the floor and grabbed Alex's hand, using her other to hold up her dress, and began to march at top speed down the hallway._

"_Young master, where is your brother?" Her voice was hard and flat as she dragged the sobbing boy through the house._

"_In the garden…" Alex hiccupped. _

_Mrs. Aaron just nodded and took a right at the next turning, making her way hurriedly towards the back doors. When she arrived, she dropped Alex's hand and ran over to the fallen black haired child. She gently prised him from the ground and he hung limply in her arms. _

"_Damn…" She cursed, pressing her fingers to his pulse. She then ripped his shirt from his chest and rummaged around in her apron pocket for a syringe._

_Alex cringed – inside swam a nasty looking black liquid. Tapping the syringe and checking the needle beforehand, Mrs. Aaron pulled the tube back before stabbing it into the claw tattoo on the younger twins chest._

_There was a moment of silence. And then… a loud cough as Carter convulsed in her arms for a short moment before falling still, the steady rise and fall of his chest having returned – although, it was a bit more ragged than before._

_Alex collapsed to his knees, feeling his heart do flips in his chest. Happy tears rolled down his cheeks and his arms hung limply at his sides._

"_Young Master?" The maid called, sounding slightly panicked after the recent event. Alex looked up at the maid, unsure of what to say._

_Mrs. Aaron shifted Carter's weight in her arms as she stood up from the ground. She smiled a weak smile down at the older brother._

"_I'll be taking your brother inside now, Ok?" She said. "Maybe you should get some rest too."_

_And with that, she was gone, carrying Carter away to the two's shared room. Alex remained in the garden, his whole body trembling._

"_Carter…" He looked at the place his brothers body had just been. "What's going on…?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, Carter's past! Hehe. I went to a paint a plate place with my friend Rosie today and painted Tobi from Naruto onto my plate. It turned out really well and I was so proud I decided to paint a Deidara one as well! Yes, I am obsessed with them two :)<strong>

**Anyway, two more days of the poll left and so far the team in the lead is... so anyway, moving on...**

**I have written four chappies to my new story and ****by the time this one is complete, that one will probably be too LOL, finsished before it's even uploaded, that would be awesome.**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Nearly 150! Wow! Can't wait to see how you liked this chapter, and don't worry, there will be a part two to Carter's past!**


	25. Day 6: Carter's Past Part 2

_The blonde woman had her back against the wall and was watching her husband's every movement from the corner of her eye. Her wrung his hands again and again before finally he sighed and looked over to his wife._

"_Chinatsu…" He breathed, readying himself for the next sentence, but the blonde beat him to it._

"_It happened again, didn't it, Atsushi?" Chinatsu asked, looking intently at her partner. The brown haired, blue eyed man sighed again, closing his eyes. He nodded._

"_Yeah, it happened again." _

_There was silence, before._

"_What should we do now then? It's useless if this keeps happening." Chinatsu spat, crossing her arms over her chest. The whole country was relying on them, and if they didn't deliver then…_

"_Ah, I know…" Atsushi said, raising one his smooth, un-worked hands to massage his temple. "But as on what to do, I don't know. He is still our child after all."_

_Atsushi snapped his head round to look at his wife when she scoffed. The blonde was looking of to the side, towards their children's room, a disgusted look in her eye._

"_Our child?" She laughed a hollow, un-joyous laugh. "That child doesn't belong to us. Heck, he's not even a child; he's a beast – a mere tool for war."_

"_Chinatsu…" But the woman's husband didn't bother fighting with the blonde, after all, she was right. They hadn't reared their boy like they should raise a child – to them, and everyone else in the small country of Daichi; he was just a monster to be used for fighting. _

"_So," Chinatsu said sharply, whipping her head round to face her husband's ocean blue eyes again, her brown ones mere slits on her face. "Back to the main topic. What do we do with Carter? There is no way he can be raised to fight if he keeps collapsing. We've waited two years already and it seems as if it's not going to stop. In fact, it seems to be getting worse."_

_Atsushi let out a deep breath and then flicked his gaze round to the locked door. On the other side of the hallway lay their twins room._

"_I guess we have no choice but to dispose of him in a way that the Government believes it was an accident."_

"_Um. I way that can't point back to us." Chinatsu nodded, understanding what her husband was getting at. "But, how do you kill your son without anyone suspecting you?"_

* * *

><p><em>Carter's eyes fluttered open and he looked around his bedroom. His memory was a haze – bits and bobs scattered across his frazzled mind. He remembered pain – an unbearable pain – and then, after that all he saw were malicious emerald green eyes and razor sharp teeth. He shuddered. What was happening to him?<em>

"_Carter?" Came a weak voice laced with sleep. Carter looked over to his twin brothers bed, seeing the eleven year old boy sit up and rub his eyes free of sleep. "Are you ok?"_

_Carter hesitated before nodding and averting his gaze away from his brother to stare at the night sky beyond their window. It was a full moon tonight and for some reason that always gave the black haired boy a bad feeling._

"_Alex?" Carter asked, still not looking at his best-friend. "Did I collapse again?"_

_There was silence._

"_Yeah…" Alex whispered. Sure, after the first few times he had gotten used to it, but it was still a shock to see the person you hold dearest to you lying on the floor unconscious. But, at least Alex had been given a syringe full of that nasty black liquid now, in case there was no-one around. "Yeah, you did, Carter."_

_Carter sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed, his eyes registering ever miniscule crack or stain on their otherwise bare ceiling._

"_What do you think it is?"_

_Alex looked at his brother and sighed, desperately wanting to know the answer, but actually not having the slightest clue. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and closed his eyes, also laying back down on his bed._

"_I don't know Carter, but we'll figure it out, ok?"_

"_U-Um…" _

* * *

><p><em>Carter jolted awake, his body plastered in sweat. He looked around the room, everything seemed normal, but… There was a bright orange light flooding in from under the door, accompanied by wisps of thick grey smoke. Suddenly, there was a hand tugging at his sleeve and Carter cranked his head round slowly – reluctant to look away from the door – the see his brother's panicked face.<em>

"_Carter, we need to get out of here!" Despite the situation, Alex seemed so calm, a fact that Carter had always been jealous of. In tough situations, Carter had always gone into a frenzy._

"_Alex?" Alex just tugged harder on Carter's sleeve and pointed to the window._

"_No questions, we need to move!" Carter nodded and climbed from his bed, hissing as his bare feet hit the now baking floor._

_The two ran to the window and Alex let go of Carter to try and lift the latch. No good, for some reason it was locked._

"_Damn… It's locked." Alex said, looking over his shoulder to his slightly younger twin. _

_Carter snapped his head up and looked at his brother wide eyed._

"_How can it be locked? It's never locked!" He burst. "And it definitely wasn't locked when we went to bed, I remember seeing the latch up!"_

_Alex looked back at the window and studied it for a moment._

"_Well, someone's locked it…" He paused and glanced around the room. Spotting the thing he wanted his eyes immediately lit up and he clambered off of the windowsill and over to their toy box. "Don't worry though, I have a plan."_

_Reaching into the mess of discarded toys, Alex pulled out something they hadn't used for ages. Their plastic, hard walkie-talkies. The blue eyed boy smirked._

"_Carter, duck." Carter looked confused for a moment at the strange command, but seeing his brother pull his arm back he understood and quickly ducked down low._

_Alex threw the walkie-talkie as hard as he could and flinched as it smashed through the thin glass of the window, sending glittering shards across the floor. Carter hesitated before looking up and then looked over to his brother is shock before smiling. Alex ran over to the windowsill and proceeded to climb back up and carefully manoeuvre himself around the shards of sharp glass and through the window frame. When he was out, he pulled a bin over and reached in to help his brother through._

_Carter scrambled off of the floor and began to make his way over to his brothers outstretched hand when he froze mid-step, his heartbeat suddenly getting louder and louder until it drowned out all other sounds. The green eyes boy gasped and sunk to his knees, his eyes wide and one hand gripping his chest. No, he knew this feeling. No, not now. Not now!_

_The door to the boys bedroom burst open and the flames found their way in, quickly devouring every bit of furniture and making their way rapidly over to the window._

"_Carter?" His brother's voice was muffled. It sounded so distant, so far away. "Carter!"_

_The flames surrounded him, blocking off the window and yet they still poured through the door. Carter gasped for air, the pain still rippling through his body and intensifying by the second. He desperately needed to breath, but the thick smoke wouldn't let him have his way._

_Ashes stung his eyes. The flames licked at his skin. Pain shot through his body. His brothers voice was even more distant now and seemingly getting further and further away._

"_Alex…" Carter croaked. Then, everything disappeared in a black swirl._

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor Carter! There's like two more parts to his past and then we move onto the game between The Gold Team and The Brown Team! Only one more day to vote guys, I'm closing the poll tomorrow night!<strong>

**Changed who I'm going as to the anime expo. My friends thinking of going as Tobi from Naruto so I'm going as Deidara. LOL, we are total fans of those two!**

**Only one more day of my holiday! Damn it!**


	26. Day 6: Carter's Past Part 3

_Carter yawned and stretched his arms behind his head, grunting at the strain on his tired muscles. He sighed and looked around his small apartment room, grimacing at the mess. He really needed to tidy up – the place was starting to look like a tip. But, that could wait till another day; he had important things to do first._

_The black haired boy slowly shuffled into his closet sized bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He raised one hand and ruffled his onyx locks, letting them fall languidly around his head. He then scanned his features, his eyes landing finally on the scars on his shoulder. A vacant look swept over his emerald orbs as he lifted his fingers to gently brush over the bumpy skin. He wished he knew how he had gotten the deformity, but his mind was blank. The only thing he knew was that it was from a fire – Alicia had told him that._

_Suddenly Carter tore his eyes away from his shoulder and hurriedly brushed his teeth and ran out of the bathroom and to the door, grabbing a pair of ripped faded jeans and an old red t-shirt, slinging them on as he ran out of his apartment and down the dorm corridor. He jumped down the stairs two at a time and then crashed through the lobby doors and into the fresh morning air._

_He was late – he was supposed to meeting Alicia for an appointment with a skilled trainer. Apparently Carter had 'potential' to become a strong mage. He skidded round a corner and ran with all his might as he saw the battered building of his guild loom into sight. The green eyed boy flinched – even from his distance he could see the red haired woman impatiently tapping her foot from the front of the guild._

"_Alicia, sorry, I got caught up on my way here and–" He started as he slowed to a jog before he was interrupted by and irritated voice._

"_Don't even think about making excuses Carter Hound" 'Hound' wasn't his real name, they had gave him that surname when he couldn't recognise his real one due to a claw tattoo on his chest. "I can tell you've just got ready from the toothpaste decorating the corner of your mouth"_

_The older motherly figure stepped forward and wiped her fingers briefly across the fifteen year olds cheek before raising her fingers to show him the smear of white toothpaste. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head._

"_Hehe, my bad." _

_Alicia scowled and crossed her arms angrily across her chest, huffing at the teen in front of her. Didn't he know that she was doing this for him? If he learned to control magic, he could be a brilliant mage one day. Maybe even one of the ten wizard saints!_

"_Well, it can't be helped. You just better hope for your sake that the train hasn't left or I'll skin your ass."_

_Carter gulped and nodded before following the irritable twenty-four year old down the cobblestone street and towards the train station. As they walked, Carter waved and said hello's to the townsfolk that he had come to know well during the past years. As the two entered the train station, Carter sighed seeing that their train was still there, not looking as if it was going to move yet either._

"_I'll go get the tickets." Alicia said, already walking in the direction of the ticket-booth. "Be a good boy and stay there. Don't even move an inch, you here?"_

_Carter smirked and leant against a nearby poll, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. _

"_Why Alicia, I'm always a good boy." His smirk formed into his usual cheeky grin that had become somewhat famous around his new home._

_Alicia just tutted and flipped her hair over his shoulder, turning her back once again on the mischievous teenager and proceeding to make her way over to the ticket seller. As soon as she was gone, Carter became incredibly bored and began to fidget on the spot, flicking his gaze around and watching civilians and tourists with muted interest. When Alicia returned an all of five minutes later, the black haired boy looked as if he could eat himself just for entertainment,_

"_Finally, that took forever." Alicia couldn't suppress her chuckled and she poked Carter lightly in the shoulder, her blue eyes staring fondly at the boy she considered to be like a little brother._

"_As impatient as ever I see."_

"_Whatever, let's just go."_

* * *

><p>"<em>So you've never trained in magic?" The man asked, his eyebrow quirked in mild fascination at the boy in front of him.<em>

"_Don't know."_

"_Do you even have magic?" The man's eyebrow dropped and he sighed as the black haired boy just shrugged, a bored expression tainting his features. Looking over helplessly to Alicia, he gestured to Carter and decided to direct to the questions to her instead, obviously getting nowhere with Carter._

"_Do you know if he has any magic?" He asked the read-head, hoping for a decent answer._

_Luckily, she supplied him with one._

"_Master Archer said that he could sense some great power within him, but he wanted him to see a specialist to make sure."_

_Galliano nodded and looked back at Carter, who's gaze had wandered off to the side. The black haired teen was humming and his head was bobbing gently up and down to the tune. Galliano then glanced back to Alicia._

"_Is he alright?" He jutted a thumb in Carter direction and Alicia looked at her comrade, sighing and shaking her head._

"_I honestly don't know."_

"_Well then, Carter." Said boy snapped out from his daze at the mention of his name and turned his head to face Galliano, a blank look in his green eyes._

"_Huh?" His replied half-heartedly._

_Galliano was fighting the urge to whack to boy over the head, like he done when his other pupil irritated him._

"_Carter, why don't we do some tests to see if what Master Archer says is true shall we?" _

_Carter cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows before sighing and looking away again. He restarted his drumming of his fingers on the chair, causing Galliano to twitch._

"_Yeah, sure, if you want." Carter mumbled, not paying much attention to the irritated magic trainer. Trainer as in the kind who helps you learn, not the shoe._

"_Fine then," He was speaking through clenched teeth now. "Do come with me."_

_Galliano rose from his chair and Carter copied and they both left the room. Feeling a bit left out, Alicia hurried after them. The trio went through what seemed like a million winding hallways before finally they reached a field._

"_What are we doing here?" Asked Alicia, looking at the surrounding green grass. "I thought you were conducting tests?"_

"_We are." Galliano replied. "Carter, if you would, please stand in the middle of the field."_

_Carter hesitated but soon complied with the S-classed mage's instructions, slowly walking into the centre of the field. Galliano nodded and then went deadly still. He looked over to Alicia and smiled._

"_The best way to bring magic to the surface is through life or death situations." He paused and readied himself in a battle position. "This is why I am going to attack Carter with everything I've got."_

_Then, he attacked. _

* * *

><p><em>Galliano ran with incredible speed and within seconds he was closed enough to punch Carter. The black haired boy snapped his head round to look at the man as Galliano's fist drew ever closer to his face. Suddenly, as if acting on its own, the green eyed teens hand shot out and stopped the oncoming fist before his body twisted and his leg shot out, connecting harshly with Galliano's ankles. The trainer went tumbling to the floor, but managed to forward roll and jump back to his feet.<em>

_He looked at Carter with wide eyes. Speed magic? No, he didn't sense an aura like that. In fact, what he did sense was like the will of a beast. Galliano shook his head quickly and regained composure before charging at Carter again. But again, the boy dodged and grabbed Galliano's arm. Nails dug deep into flesh and Galliano felt something warm and wet trickle down his arm and hand. He looked at Carter's hands and his eyes widened further. _

_Were those… claws?_

_Carter suddenly let go and looked at Galliano, equally as shocked as the older man. He looked down at his blood stained fingernails, his whole body trembling._

"_What was that…?" The black haired boys nails were now back to their original, bitten form. Carter looked nervously from the shocked Galliano to the stunned Alicia who stood a few feet away. "What the hell is going on?"_

_Galliano side glanced at Alicia before looking back to Carter._

"_I don't know." The man said, his voice shaking slightly. "But it looks like you'll be having more tests."_

* * *

><p>"And then–" A soft gurgle interrupted Carter and the eighteen year old looked down to his comrade. He chuckled lightly as he saw her sleeping face on his shoulder. "I wonder just how long I've been talking to myself."<p>

The black haired boy ran his calloused fingers through the blonde's hair and gently moved her head off his shoulder and into his lap, making it more comfortable for both of them. When she was settled again, Carter instinctively reached a hand to the shoulder where she had been laying, feeling the scar even through his t-shirt.

"Well, I guess I can always tell you another time…" He mumbled to himself, looking straight ahead at the stone wall in the other side of the room. "About the rest of my past…" 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, I'm back at school now and I have to do all the homework I avoided during the holidays... Anyway, poll is closed and I will start writing Death In a Box next chapter, so look forward to it!<strong>

**I don't know why, but I'm addicted to the song Don't stop by Innerpartysystem as well as Broken Hearts parade by Good Charlotte. Oh, and I started playing a game called Candy Love! It's actually pretty fun :)**


	27. Death In A Box

The path seemed to form as she ran, walls swirling into place ahead of her. At first, Iris thought that they were holograms – mere projects, judging by the way they appeared – but when she touched the rough the structure and felt the rough texture of brick beneath her fingers, she knew she was wrong. At random times, things would pop out from the walls, trying to catch her off guard and prevent her from making it any further. Dangerous things, like poles adorned with an array of scattered spike. Blades would sometimes fall from the sky, like a guillotine aiming to sever her head from her neck and the rest of her body.

There was no moment in which she could pause and catch her breath, for if she did, Iris was sure that the game would throw out something menacing as she rested – something that she wouldn't be able to dodge. The exertion of running full stop made the green haired girls body ache and burn and her breathes came out in tired, ragged gasps.

Suddenly, she jumped high in the air, her feet barely brushing the spiked barrier that had shot out from the solid brick around her. She bit her lip and continued to run – she couldn't give up, even if her body gave out. Her wind manipulation magic made it slightly easier for the green eyed girl – it meant she could easily manoeuvre herself around various obstacles, the wind lifting her feet effortlessly off the ground. The only down side was that the more magic she used, the more exhausted she became – and quicker.

She sped up suddenly as she felt a hitch in the air around her. She didn't have to look up to see what was coming down and she ducked and skid along the floor, dodging the gleaming metal blade just in time. She wondered how they managed to come up with games like this. Did they ask random dark mages for ideas?

Then, there was an explosion from her right and Iris only had time to glance at the orange swirl gaining on her before she was thrown backwards, shards of brick slicing through the skin on her arms and legs and tearing fabric. She coughed up blood as her back hit a wall but she carried on going through the solid structure, the force of the explosion that strong.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jet wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at the shattered wood barrier in that was in front of him, its metal spikes strewn across the floor along with many, many splinters of sharp wood. He smirked and then started running again. This game was easy- there was no way he could lose this. As he rounded another corner, he suddenly lost his footing and fell to the mud floor, feeling something hot fan over his skin and something else collide with his side. He felt something sharp scratch at his skin and winced.<p>

The spiky, silver haired boy groaned and turned over; trying to get a glimpse of what had hit him. His eyes went wide. Next to him was an unconscious girl, her green hair singed at the ends and the mint locks falling messily around her pretty face. Jet slowly clambered to his knees and crawled over to the fallen teen. His thumb brushed strands of hair from her face and at the touch, her face twitched.

She was from the other team, no doubt about it. Tied loosely around her head, as a sort of headband, was a strip of golden fabric. Jet didn't know what to do as he scanned the scratches on her body. She was the enemy, so he should leave her. But, at the same time, she was just a mage like him – stripped from her family and friends and forced to take part in this horrendous game. A war raged in his brain, and then, he sighed and scooped up the unconscious mage and held her bridal style in his arms. Her head rested softly on his toned chest.

He would save her for now. He wasn't going to be heartless and kill her while she was down. When she woke up, he would give her an even chance of winning. That way, if she died, at least she would've fought for her life.

* * *

><p>Iris felt something warm on her cheek and her eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing and blur of black and grey. The green haired, green eyed girl groaned and tilted her head upwards, sending rivets of pain through the beaten body. Her emerald orbs widened when she saw the chiselled chin of a boy, his eyes set dead on the path ahead. Suddenly, she began to squirm in his arm, catching him off guard and making the nine-teen year old fall to the floor with a thud. She gasped as a jolt of pain flashed through her.<p>

"Wow, feisty much?" Iris snapped her head up to look at the boy above, noticing the amused smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" She jumped straight to the question, trying to stand up at the same time.

The teenager hissed in pain and would've fell to the ground again had it not been for two strong arms supporting her. For a moment she was dazed and a small brush of pink painted itself across her cheeks, but she hurriedly regained her composure and pushed the boy away, letting herself stand shakily on her own.

"Alright, alright." The boy said, sighing and running a hand through his spiky white hair. To himself, he then mumbled. "You would think she would be just the tiniest bit grateful that I saved her life, wouldn't you?"

Iris froze and slowly turned to look at who she had just been told was her 'saviour'. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to decide what to say. Finally, her voice cooperated with her.

"Y-you saved my life?" She whispered, as if someone was listening to their conversation. Actually, people were listening to their conversation – about a hundred-thousand or so dark mages.

"Yeah," The boy replied and then glared at Iris, his bright green eyes almost piercing. "And do I get any thanks for it – no. I should've just left you to die."

Iris was speechless for a moment before she bowed, startling the silver haired boy in front of her. He looked down, one hand mid way through the air as he pulled it from his neck, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" Iris blurted, feeling incredibly bad. "I just thought that because you were on the other team and all…" She trailed off.

"Yeah." The boy smiled softly, although Iris couldn't see – what with her head facing the floor and all. "This game is pretty awful, allies killing allies is just wrong."

Slowly, Iris raised her head and looked at the boy. He stretched a hand in front of her face and she hesitated before taking it in a firm shake.

"I'm Jet. It was nice to meet you at least once."

"I-Iris" The mint haired girl stuttered out. "N-nice to meet you too, I guess. B-but, what about… you know… us being on different teams?"

Jet just continued to smile; only it softened, and Iris felt her face heat up. Why did she just now have to notice how attractive he was? Not to mention the muscles…

"Why don't we focus on surviving for now." He said, his eyes trailing off into the distance. He dropped Iris's. "Run. I'm sure we'll meet again anyway."

Iris didn't understand. He was letting her go? Sure, he seemed like a decent guy and all, but this was a game of life and death. A game where you had to kill to survive.

And he was letting her go? It didn't make sense. She was wounded as well! A perfect catch!

"Go, now." He said, his smile dropping from his tanned face. "Quick. We'll have to fight against each other soon, but at least let me do one good thing. Please?"

Slowly Iris nodded before backing away.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Then Iris was gone, already dodging obstacles that jutted out from the walls. She glanced back momentarily at Jet – the spiked haired boy who had saved her life and let her escape. It broke her heart that someone like him was in a game like this.

Because soon – not matter how much they tried – their innocent hands would be stained with blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter: Hello, everyone! First off, BrOkEnToYbOx is very sorry about the late update. She's been caught up with homework lately. See, she's even late to doing her little authors note here.<strong>

**BTB: C-Carter? ((Mouth stuffed with toast)) How the hell did you get out of your character profile?**

**Carter: Magic. Look, someone had to talk you your lovely readers, considering the author can't even be bothered to show up on time!**

**BTB: W-Well… You see… um…**

**Carter: Wow, it's a miracle, you're actually speechless! I don't think Mrs. Taylor would believe this!**

**BTB: Shut up and go away!**

**Carter: Fine… But if you're late again I'm coming back. Bye everyone!**

**Stupid Carter and his stupid thinking that he can just barge in on my story… I hold his life in my hands, he does know that right? Anyway! This chapter wasn't one of my best, but I'm planning on having a sad, touching ending to this game. Wonder how that'll turn out. Only one or two chapters more of this game my friends, then it will be the next team and more Lucy and Carter!**

**Thanks for reading; I owe this story reaching 27 chapters to you guys!**

**Carter: BTB! Who the hell is 'Matthew' and why is his name written in your Death Note?**

**BTB: Gah! Get away from there you stupid character!**


	28. Death In A Box: Final

It was only once she had rounded many corners that she looked over her shoulder again. Something gnawed at her insides and she wondered why Jet hadn't started to follow. Had he gotten hurt on one of the obstacles? Maybe something awful had happened! Without thinking, Iris spun on her heels and ran back the way she came.

Why was she so worried anyway? It's not like she even knew the guy!

"Jet!" She called when got to where they had last seen each other. She gasped. There he was, the white haired boy tangled in a bunch of wires connected to the walls either side of them. "What happened?"

"Iris?" He asked, his voice muffled by the strings that pressed his cheeks together. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave?"

Iris's lips quirked slightly as she looked at his tangled up body. He honestly looked like a puppet on a string. Slowly, she edged forwards, reaching out a tentative hand.

"I got worried when I didn't hear you behind me." She said, trying to laugh at his squished face and matted limbs. "I thought that you would give me head start, but it was just too long, so I came back to check on you." She paused and stifled a chuckle as she poked his nose. "Good thing I did too, huh?"

Jet glared and fidgeted in his restraints.

"I don't need your help." He muttered and this time Iris actually laughed. It was weird to think that in this situation she could even smile, let alone laugh – they were in a death match after all.

"Sure you don't." She teased and readied her wind magic to slice him free when suddenly the string snapped and flew around the two every which way. Jet smirked and stood up straight.

"See, I wasn't lying."

"How did you do that?"

"Wind magic" He smiled smugly as he twirled his fingers in the air, sending a soothing breeze in Iris's direction. "It's a complicated magic. You have to be very skilful to use it."

Iris giggled softly.

"Who would've thought it, huh?" Jet stopped his little boast and turned to face the mint haired girl, one of his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Who would've thought what?" He asked.

"That both of us would be wind mages." She giggled again as a twinge of red fluttered across his cheeks.

"Then you know that half of what I was just boasting about was utter rubbish then, don't you?"

Iris nodded and poked the now unbound wind mage in the arm, another chuckle bubbling from her rosy lips.

"Yep."

Jet sighed.

"Brilliant."

* * *

><p>How could this even be called a fight to the death? There was no flipping fighting, just lots and lots of obstacles. Granted, they were life threatening obstacles, but they weren't people! Sasha dodged another spike adorned beam and just avoided a guillotine when he skirted round a corner and into… a field?<p>

Yep, that was a field. Lush green grass and everything.

And on the other side of the field, was a boy. Ok, man compared to diddy little sixteen year old Sasha. The blue haired teen skidded to a stop, his shoes embedding themselves in the thick mud as he slowed.

The _man_ – almost – on the opposite from Sasha stopped picking at the grass and looked up, his brown eyes meeting Sasha's own midnight blue one. He was fairly ordinary looking – chocolate brown hair with matching eyes and slightly pale complexion. He looked to be about five foot something and seemed to tower over the younger, shorter teen.

"Who are you?" Sasha barked, his tone ice-cold as his body tensed, ready for a fight.

The other boy just smiled and held his hands up in surrender. He closed his eyes as he smiled and reached behind his head to scratch the soft skin of his neck.

"I'm surrendering, but I forgot that that's not one of the options." He chuckled nervously. "Bummer."

Sasha frowned and furrowed his brow. Was this guy joking? He seemed way too… laid back considering their current situation. Plus, he seemed like a bit of an idiot. Suddenly, Sasha froze as he saw the cheeky grin spread across the other contestants face and he chuckled.

"I guess that means we have to fight, huh?" Sasha felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine at the change in attitude in his opponent. One minute he was cheerful and seemingly slightly stupid, next he's crazy mischievous. "This will be fun."

* * *

><p>They had been idiots to relax. Another axe swung out from the wall and the two wind mages barely jumped in time to avoid it's razor sharp blade. Iris gulped and flicked her green gaze over to Jet, who had sweat dripping down his face from the exertion.<p>

They had been running and dodging non-stop for at least twenty minutes now. Obviously whoever was controlling the game wanted them to hurry up and reach whatever destination they were meant to get to. The idea of what lay ahead of them made Iris shiver.

"This…" Gasp. "Is…" Pant. "Getting…" Dodge a massive spike that tries to impale you from behind. "Ridiculous."

Iris nodded and then squeaked, ducking down low before regaining her speed as a heavy metal ball on a chain swung towards her head.

"Tell me about it." She said between breathes.

"Where do you think…" Another spike. "They're leading us." Jet asked, noticing that they hadn't seen any forked roads in a while, just straight turns.

Iris sighed and jumped over jet another obstacle, using the cool wind as support for her aching legs. She could feel the hot beads of perspiration trickle down her chin and neck. Suddenly she skidded to a halt and a wide grin broke out across her face before vanishing again. She darted forwards.

"Sasha!"

* * *

><p>Sasha heard the voice before he saw the face. He quickly jumped away from his opponent, panting. And wiped his brow clear of sweat before turning to the oncoming girl, watching as he green hair blew in the wind. The blue eyed boy felt a trickle of blood from a cut on his cheek roll down his chin, but he couldn't be bothered to wipe it away.<p>

"Iris." He gasped before glancing back at his foe. The older boy seemed equally as worn out, only with less cuts on his body.

Sasha wondered how many more spirits the guy had at his disposal. He had already taken care of two. The boy instinctively reached into the pouched at his sides and felt the metal marbles between his fingers. He had about twenty left – ten in each bag. He wondered if they would be enough.

But anyway, Iris was here now; she could help.

"Oi!" A voice called. "Wait up!"

Both boys – plus girl – looked round to the path that Iris had emerged from to see a sliver spiked haired man run out, sweat plastering his clothes to his body. Damn it, another opponent. Sasha readied himself into a fighting stance and gripped two silver pellets – one in each hand – tightly in his grasp.

His previous, wind spirit using opponent broke out into a huge grin.

"Jet!" He hollered. "It's about time!"

"Ken?" 'Jet' said, now standing next to Iris. "You're alive? Who would've thought it?"

Ken pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, back to being stupid and immature.

"You're such a brilliant friend." He mumbled.

"I try–"

"Oi!" Sasha roared at Ken, making the boy look innocently at the irritated sixteen year old. "Are we going to finish this or not?"

Ken was about to say something when another voice interrupted, only this one came from _outside_ the arena.

"_Finally, you are all gathered. We've been waiting for this._" The announcer called, his voice booming through the field like stadium. "_Now, my dear little cherubs, I have a choice for you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally, you are all gathered. We've been waiting for this.<em>" The announcer called, his voice booming through the field like stadium. "_Now, my dear little cherubs, I have a choice for you."_

Suddenly, the earth beneath the two teams feet began to shake and rumble and out of the ground erupted two well like structures. The teams stared at each of the black bricked tunnels before looking worriedly back to their respective teammate.

"What do you mean you've got a choice for us?" Jet yelled to no-one in particular.

"_Now, now, my child, don't get your knickers in a twist."_ The announcer – Lues, if they remembered correctly – called again and the contestants could hear him sight through the microphone. _"Your choice is this 'Strength, or Luck?'. The tunnels that have appeared lead to two places. One, back to your rooms, the other, to your death. You can choose to rely on luck if you so wish and jump down one of the holes, or, you can rely purely on your strength and battle it out. That is your choice."_

There was a click as the microphone shut off and the field was plunged into a tense silence.

"I say we fight." Sasha said, being the first to break the quiet.

"I agree. I am eager to finish what we started." Ken agreed, grinning at Sasha.

Jet and Iris remained silent, both looking at each other. Then, Jet sighed and closed his eyes, running one tanned hand through his almost white locks.

"I don't want to fight, Ken." He said looking at his partner. "I'm tired, and I don't really feel in the mood for killing someone innocent. Maybe things would be different if I hadn't had breakfast." He posed a weak smile before turning back to the green haired, green eyed Iris. "I'm all for luck, how about you?"

Iris smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm going with luck too." She turned to Sasha. "Please, can we not fight? I don't want to fight."

Sasha frowned and was about to say something before Ken butted in.

"Fine. Luck it is then." He cast a sideways glance to Sasha. "We'll finish this another time, yeah?"

Sasha paused before scoffing, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, in the afterlife maybe." He then sighed. "I've never been too good with luck, you know. This is not going to go in our favour, I fear. But it looks like I'm out voted."

More silence fell upon the group before a loud clap echoed through the still air.

"Well then, I guess we better get going." Jet said it as if he was just leaving a friend's house after a dinner party. "You ready Ken?"

The brown haired teen just nodded and wiped the dirt off his clothes. Jet looked back and forth from one well to the other and felt something heavy lodge in his throat. He swallowed and plastered a very forced grin onto his face.

"We'll take this one." He jutted with his thumb towards his right. "Are you two ok with left?"

Sasha grunted and Iris nodded.

"Excellent." The muscled man then began to walk over to his chosen well and placed his hand on the cool brick. He took a deep breath and then looked at Ken, who was just a few steps away. "Come on then, better not put it off any longer."

"Who said I was putting it off?" Ken said. "I was just trying to annoy you is all."

Jet chucked dryly.

"Yeah, sure you were."

Ken hopped from one foot to the other before sighing and joining his partner, also placing his hand on the solid tunnel. They looked at each other and then back to the looming darkness below their hands.

"I hate to say it, but you're actually a pretty good friend." Jet said, not looking at Ken as he said it.

"You mean a pretty good punching bag"

They laughed.

"But, yeah, you're a pretty good friend too."

Silence.

"Oi, Iris!" Jet called over his shoulder, causing the green haired girl to look up from the ground. "If this situation were different, I would totally be hitting on you right now. Just thought I would let you know."

Then, he jumped over the side of the well and into the darkness. Ken laughed softly under his breath.

"Idiot…" He muttered. Then he, too, jumped into the well.

* * *

><p>"Iris."<p>

"Yeah, Sasha."

Sasha kept his line of sight trained on the well that the two boys had just vanished into and wordlessly held his hand out to his green haired, green eyed partner. She smiled softly and took hold of it, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>BTB: Yo, not such a long wait for this update (Intended Sarcasm). I struggled with this chapter, and I'm still not pleased with it at all, but hey, what can you do? I've been hooked on Morganville Vampires, I mean, like seriously hooked.<strong>

**I read the first five books in five days. That's a book a day!**

**I've even met the author – she's American and I loved her accent! **

**I now have every bit of my Deidara costume and Daniel has his whole Tobi costume. We're all ready for the anime expo, woo-hoo! Anyway, I left this chapter open to suspicion, and will reveal the dying team next chapter ever... I think...  
><strong>

**But, in all my happiness, I just have one problem. Carter…**

**Carter: Yay, I found your planning sheets!**

**BTB: …Won't go back in his profile…**

**Carter: Let's see here… Evil guy shows up, blah-de-blah-de-blah… Ah here's what I wanted! The End!**

**BTB: W-wait! Carter!**

**Carter: In the end of The Game-**

**(Hand slaps over his mouth and the rest of what he says is a muffled mess.)**

**BTB: You can't tell them the end you idiot! Did I forget to write you a brain?**

**ANYWAY! Hopefully it will be a speedier update this time. I look forward to seeing you guys soon. Bye!**

…

**EWWW! Carter don't lick my hand!**

**Carter: Heheh…**


	29. Day 7

She couldn't sleep. She just lay there, back against the thin mattress, covered in nothing but a flimsy blanket. She cast her gaze over to Carter, watching as his chest slowly rose and fell as he slept, his head against the wall and his legs crossed.

She never understood how someone could sleep sitting up – she could never do that. Natsu done it too – although, he sometimes slept in much weirder positions that just sitting. She chuckled quietly as she remembered coming home one day and finding him asleep on her bed, only not asleep on her bed. His head had been resting cheek down on the floor while his bum stuck up in the air, his feet draped across her mattress.

The blonde sighed. Natsu… She missed him. She missed him so much that just thinking about his soft pink hair of dragon scale scarf made her heart clench painfully in her chest. She wondered what he was doing right then, in that exact moment. Was he looking for her? Stupid girl, she scolded, of course he was looking for her, he was Natsu after all.

But, maybe, just maybe he hadn't even noticed that she'd gone…

She shook her head. She shouldn't think things like that, Natsu was Natsu, he'd always care about her, even if it never went beyond friendship. That brought up another funny memory as Lucy recalled one of Mira's matchmaking schemes. She had told Lucy that Natsu had liked her. As in, like, like. Lucy hadn't gotten all worked up after that and had even dressed all fancily when he asked her to meet her somewhere.

She hadn't understood at the time why she'd been so jittery, but she understood now. It was because she loved him. It was because she loved him as more than just a friend. That's why when he had said he had wanted to see her spirit Virgo instead of the blonde celestial mage, she had felt shattered.

Not to mention angry.

Lucy sighed and rolled onto her side, her chocolate eyes numbly watching as her black haired cell mate twitched and shifted in his sleep. It was strange to think that in reality – not counting the seven year time-skip, because that still confused the poor girl – she hadn't really been in the guild for a whole year yet. Ten months, that was it.

"_You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Then come with me."_

The day that changed her life forever. The day she met the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail, Natsu. After that everything seemed so perfect, despite the danger they managed to get themselves into and despite the constant fighting of Gray and Natsu or the teasing from Happy. Lucy wished she was dreaming, she wished she would just suddenly wake up to a loud snore from her favourite dragon slayer who had, once again, snuck into her apartment and taken nest in her bed.

But yet again, at the same time, she didn't wish it was a dream. If it was a dream, then what about Carter? Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at her new friend again. The boy had been so kind and so considerate to her, guiding her through this whole ordeal. How could she just wish he wasn't there, that he didn't exist?

_Someone she wished didn't exist._

Lisanna. Guilt shot through her like a bullet. Why did she hate the white haired take-over mage so much? Lisanna had never done anything to Lucy whatsoever, so why did the blonde want her gone? Easy – jealousy. That horrible green eyed beast. Lisanna was sweet, kind and caring and Lucy couldn't be friends with her all because she was jealous of her close relationship with Natsu.

There wasn't even anything going on between the two, Lisanna had said that herself, and even shown support, for what she and many guild members called 'Team NaLu'.

"_Hey, Lucy, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Are you and Natsu... you know… dating?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_You two are so cute together though!"_

"_Lisanna…"_

"_I can just imagine your little pink haired babies… eeek!"_

"_B-babies?"_

"_Just so you know, I'm team NaLu all the way! GraLu and LoLu can suck it!"_

Even though she said that, Lucy couldn't help but feel that Natsu was all for, what Mira called, NaLi – Natsu's and Lisanna's names combined. She saw the way the dragon slayer gazed fondly at his long lost friend and felt a pang in her heart every time he told her that he couldn't hang out with her because he was going someplace with Lisanna.

"_Don't fret, Lu-Chan! No-one can beat you sex appeal wise!"_

"_Levy-Chan!"_

Too bad Natsu didn't care about looks – he was all for the personality, which just made him all the more amazing. Lucy felt a single tear trickle down her cheek and fall to the cracked concrete floor. She missed it all so much – her friends, the guild, her one true family.

She missed Gray and Natsu's fights, Erza's strange fetish with strawberry cake, Happy's teasing, Juvia's rivalry babble. Heck, she even missed Elfman's spouting about being a 'Man' and Gajeel's 'Singing'.

Soon, more tears were streaking down her face, leaving dark grey splashes on the floor. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and tried to muffle a sob. No use, it broke free from her lips.

"Hey…" A warm voice soothed and Lucy felt something wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"Carter…" The blonde sniffled.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a tight hug, her head resting softly in the crook of Carters neck, tears beginning to dampen his shirt. She felt his fingers softly stroking her hair and buried her face deeper in him.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"Sorry for being weak."

He chuckled softly and kissed her temple.

"You're not weak Lucy. You're not."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Lucy's sobs and hiccups began to subside. Slowly, Carter released the girl from his embrace and studied her, seeing if she was ok. Then, he broke out into a Natsu grin and gave her a thumbs up.

"You look gorgeous. Just like one of those girls from Shaun of The Dead."

Lucy punched his arm and he pretended to be wounded, causing the blonde to giggle. Yeah, she missed Fairy Tail, but, at least she had Carter. He was a new member to her ever growing family and she wouldn't give up meeting him for the world. She just couldn't wait to introduce him to the guild.

That's if they rescue her.

No, that's _when_ they rescue her, because they'll definitely come. He'll definitely come.

He always does.

* * *

><p>Carter and Lucy jolted awake and Lucy was shocked to see that she was actually sleeping sitting up. Well half sitting up anyway. He head was against Carter's chest and he was leaning against the wall again, so, she was sleeping diagonally.<p>

Lucy groaned and looked at Carter, whose face was alert and ears pricked and ready. His sudden movement had caused her to wake from her slumber as well and now she was deadly curious as to what had caught the boy's attention.

"Carter?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

He slowly turned to face her, his eyes being the last thing to move.

"Another pair gone." He said, his voice tinged with guilt, as if it was somehow his fault. "Two boys. Ken and Jet."

Lucy gulped.

"How many teams left?"

"I don't know, can't be too many though."

The two's eyes never moved from the others. The number of contestants was dwindling down and that only meant one thing.

The main event was getting closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, fast update, just like I promised! This was a bit sappy, I think, and a bit of a filler, but oh well! Well, we say goodbye to Jet and Ken then. It's a shame, I liked writing those two. Good news, I got Carter back into his character profile! Woop-woop! Hopefully we'll have no more disruptions now-<strong>

**Caleb: Yo, where the hell am I?**

**BTB: Caleb! What are you doing here? This isn't even the right story for you!**

**Well, I'll see you guys soon, one of my new creations seems to have gotten out. Bye!**

**Caleb: 'Creations'?** **You're talking like you made me in Science or something!**

**BTB: Oh just shut up!**


	30. Day 7: Part 2

"Natsu! Calm down!" Gray shouted, standing up from his seat, sending the piece of furniture tumbling to the floor behind him.

Natsu abruptly stopped pacing and looked down at the worn wood, his hands clenching to fists at his sides, his shoulders trembling.

"Calm down...?" His voice was dangerously low and he looked at Gray from the corner of his eyes, causing the ice mage to flinch at the anger flickering through his rival slash friend's brown orbs. "How the hell can you expect me to calm down? Lucy's somewhere, participating in a game that could most definitely cost her life! And you're telling me to calm down?"

Gray gulped and looked off to the side, his hands shaking. Never before had he seen such rage on the dragon slayers face – not even when facing the most vile of villains did he get so worked up.

"Natsu, I agree that this is awful, but Gray's right, getting worked up will do us no good at all." Erza said, pushing her back off from the wall and walking to stand in front of the pissed off fire mage. "We need to be able to think properly if we are ever going to get Lucy back."

Natsu grit his teeth and clenched his fists tighter, his knuckles burning whiter and whiter. His shocks of pink hair shadowed his eyes and made it hard to read his expression, but anyone within close proximity could tell that he was angry. No, they could tell that he was _furious_.

"Natsu…" Happy whispered, taking a step towards his dragon slayer partner, but not daring to go any closer than that.

"Levy." Erza turned away from Natsu to look at the blue haired script mage instead. "How are things going?"

Levy just sighed and dropped her book to the table, the leather back hitting the worn wood with a soft thump. The blue haired girl looked pityingly Erza and then slapped the busted up lacrima video player.

"No use." She said. "I know a lot about lacrima from the books I've read and I know that if we had a working connection we would definitely be able to trace it back to the source, but Natsu sure done a number on this thing. I get can't get a hold of any wavelengths."

"I see." The redhead closed her eyes and folded her arms across her armoured chest. "So we need a working lacima video." She then turned to Gray. "Gray, we're going on a mission. If we found this in a dark guilds base, maybe other dark guilds will have one."

"Um, perhaps." Gray agreed, looking back to Erza but avoiding Natsu at all costs. "But which dark guild will we target?"

"Doesn't matter." The re-quip mage then spun on her heels and began to walk towards the guild's double doors. "Natsu, if you have calmed down enough, meet with us at the train station in two hours. Mira, if you wouldn't mind, could you make us a list of all the known dark guilds around Fiore please?"

Mirajane, who had been behind the bar, silently listening to the teams conversation suddenly snapped to attention and looked at her old rival's back, nodding softly before sporting a weak smile.

"Yes, of course Erza." She said, her voice, like every other in the guild, lacking its usual cheer. "I'll get right on it."

"Thank you." Erza reached the door and stood in the low glow of the setting evening sun, not turning her head when she next spoke. "Natsu, Gray, I also suggest we search the town from which Lucy disappeared, there may be something there."

She paused and tilted her head over her shoulder, smiling softly at her teammates.

"And don't worry, we'll definitely find her."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, it was Natsu who was first to arrive at the train station, watching nervously, waiting for his comrades to show up. Despite his motion sickness, he was eager to get on the train and begin looking for Lucy, this was the most they had done for seven days after all.<p>

"Natsu, you're early." Said boy looked up at the voice and heard the familiar clank of metal as Erza drew nearer, stopping in front of him. Gray was just behind her, his shirt still on, as it had been since Lucy's disappearance.

"Of course I'm early." The dragon slayer grumbled. "Now are we going or not?"

He was already halfway to the docking train as he spoke the words and soon enough the others followed, Happy deciding to stay at the guild to help Charle and Wendy do research. The blue cat felt he was more useful there, after all.

The group of free found themselves a table on the train and felt their heart strings tug painfully as they glanced at the one empty seat beside Natsu. Lucy would usually sit there and Natsu could almost see her, back leant against the ratty material and book in her hand. He sighed and decided to look out the window instead.

Wendy had done her Toia on Natsu today, at his request, so that he could focus entirely. He didn't want to miss anything at all.

"Where are we going first, Erza?" Gray asked, looking at the mage beside him. She cast her glance at the dragon slayer briefly before looking Gray in the eye.

"The town that Lucy was last seen in. With Natsu's nose we may be able to uncover something that others didn't" The girl replied.

"And where is this place?" Gray continued.

"Umbras. A larger city about thirteen stops from Magnolia. We'll probably have to stay the night, we won't be able to cover the whole place in just one afternoon."

Gray nodded and the carriage fell into silence. As they came to the next stop, none of them noticed a blonde man get off, or his bright blue eyes glancing briefly at them before he looked back to the conductor.

"Alexander, long time no see." The chubby man said to the blonde boy, a huge grin plastered across his face. "How's your guild?"

Alexander smiled softly and handed the conductor his ticket to be punched.

"Fine, sir." He replied.

The conductors grin then dropped and was replaced with a look of pity as he handed back the young teens train pass.

"And, the search for your brother?" His voice was quieter, so as passer by's didn't eavesdrop. Alexander forced a weak, sad smile at his acquaintance.

"Not so good." He said. "It seems as if no-one's ever heard of him."

"I'm sorry lad," The conductor sympathised. "I'm sure you'll find him" He then chuckled. "After all, if there's one thing I know about Carter Hound, he doesn't give up too easily."

Alexander smiled again before hopping down the steps of the vehicle and out onto the patform. He took in a deep breath and then let it out again.

"Um, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact: Umbus (The name of the town team Natsu are going to) Means 'Shadows' in Latin. Google Translate told me that XD<strong>

**Did you like out little guest star at the end? Only four more games to go until we reach the semi-finals and begin to draw 'The Game' to a close. It seems so surreal, I've never got this close to an ending of one of my stories. Just look at Shrouded In Shadows and Vending Machine!**

**The 30 chapter mark! I would love to say a big thank you to all of you who reviewed (Or just read) for helping me get this far, and don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this fic anytime soon!**


	31. Day 8

He couldn't sleep. Something in his gut told him that they were close – oh so close. Five times that afternoon after getting off the train he had gotten a whiff of her wonderful scent – and all five times he had lost it. There had to be a connection to the places he smelt it, there just had to be. But his mind was blank; he couldn't see any link at all between the sparse hints of that intoxicating mint fragrance.

"Damn…" He cursed under his breath, raising an arm and languidly laying it over his eyes, his jaw clenched.

"Natsu…?" Natsu removed his arm and looked to the side, seeing a half awake Gray staring at him from his own bed on the other side of the room, concern glittering in his grey eyes. "Are you alright?"

It was so weird to hear his rival sporting worry for him, but Natsu smiled weakly at his semi-friend, trying to look as reassuring as possible, but Gray's eyebrows just furrowed and his forehead creased softly.

"Natsu…" He started but said pink haired boy just removed his gaze from the ice mage and looked up at the inn ceiling instead, half-heartedly counting the cracks and stains evident on the once pure white surface.

"Don't, Gray…" The dragon slayer whispered into the silent room. "I'm fine… honestly…"

Gray wanted to retort – to correct the dragon slayer – he really did, but just as soon as he opened his mouth, he closed it again. His heart clenched, but he knew that it was better to leave his comrade alone right now.

He just only wished that they could return things to normal soon…

* * *

><p>It was a fight – she should've been happy, she loved a good brawl after all. But she wasn't the least bit excited about this. In fact, she was scared. She was very, very scared. She looked over to her partner, watching as he read the instructions before he placed the crisp white sheet on the concrete floor and smiled at the white haired girl, the action forced and holding little to no happiness in it.<p>

"It's ok, Alithra…" His voice quivered, betraying his anxiety. "We'll make it through… I'm sure we will…"

Alithra scoffed, her back pressed against the cell wall as she slid to the floor, one leg bent while the other was outstretched flat.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what the other teams who died said too…" She murmured, her faith having dwindled upon hearing the screams and shouts of someone falling due to the last game.

Hiro didn't have a reply to that – it wasn't helping their situation that he was doubtful too. He had never seen Alithra like this – not once in all the months (was it months? Maybe more…) that they had been trapped there. In fact, at first, she had been excited at the thought of an illegal, blood-thirsty fight. Now…

Now the horror of the situation really sunk in.

The violet haired boy timidly looked down, his eyes scanning the words on the sheet once again. This was going to be hard alright – extremely hard.

* * *

><p>She fiddled timidly with the stray ends of the black piece of material, listening to the tap, tap, tapping of her partner's foot on the floor. Fallon sighed and ceased her tapping foot, deciding to run one hand through her long auburn hair instead.<p>

"The prize better be good for this…" The amethyst eyed girl muttered, looking off towards the door of their cell.

Setsuko just continued to play with the loose ends of the material, her fingers moving slow, her hands trembling lightly.

"The prize of winning is life," She whispered, almost too low for anyone to hear. "That seems pretty good to me."

The room then fell into silence – but it was comfortable, and sometimes what people need after receiving bad news. And in this case, the news was extremely bad. But, like any room with Fallon in, the silence didn't last long.

"Don't separate from me, you hear?" Fallon suddenly said, her voice uncharacteristically serious. She averted her gaze from the door and stared at Setsuko with her cat like eyes, the purple orbs glinting in the dim light.

Setsuko looked up from her wrist and her fingers stopped twirling the black fabric. Red clashed with purple as the two locked eyes before Setsuko broke into a small, uncertain smile.

"Are you worried about me, Fallon?" The white haired girl asked, her voice still soft, but slightly louder than before.

Fallon scoffed and shifted her weight from her right foot to her left, her arms coming up and roughly crossing themselves over her chest. Once again, her line of sight faltered from her younger, fourteen year old, teammate.

"Don't flatter yourself, Brat." She huffed, her lips set in a loose pout. "I just don't want to die."

Setsuko resumed playing with the black band around her wrist, the curve on her lips widening.

"Thanks…"

From the corner of her crimson eyes, she could just see Fallon smile – it was small, but it was definitely there.

"Don't sweat it, Brat…"

* * *

><p>In the corner of both cells – cells that were on completely different sides of the underground base – two identical sheets of paper lay forgotten in the shadows of the corner, their ink stained surface almost glowing through the darkness.<p>

But the contents of the page never left any of the four contestants minds as they tried to find ways to occupy themselves, those dreaded words imprinted in their brains.

'_Mirror Dance:_

_Sometimes the past comes back to haunt…'_

And in another part of the lair, row upon row of reflective glass lay spread out through underground tunnels, magic swirling beneath their surfaces, just waiting for their precious victims to arrive…

The number of contestants is dwindling…

The Game is heating up…

And team Natsu is getting closer…

* * *

><p><strong>Such a long wait, I'm so so so so so (Just imagine this repeated 1000 times over...) sorry! I promise I will begin to update sooner, especially considering this story is reaching its climax! Wow, I'm actually happy with this chapter...<strong>

**Oh, and people have been saying in reviews that they want Lucy and Carter to get together... I was just wondering how many people actually want that. Tell me in a review whether you want Lucy to end up with Carter or Natsu, because honestly, I'm even a fan of both sides XD**

**Depending on how many people want it, I may end up getting Lucy and Carter together... Or, if no-one really cares, I'll just stick with NaLu!**

**Hmm, Lucy and Carter... CarLu! XD  
><strong>


	32. The Navy Team

"_Shit!" The white haired girl cursed, her fists pounding on the heavy iron door that lay embedded in the strong rock wall. "Shit, shit, shit!"_

_The, she sunk to her knees, her breath coming out in rough, ragged pants – her fists stretched out above her head, still placed firmly on the cold stone. The gold eyes girl bit her lip, her eyes squeezed shut._

"_Why?" She whispered. "What have I done to deserve this…?" The she grew angry again, her fists slamming once again onto the wall, causing a loud thud to reverberate around the empty room… "Why God Damn it?"_

"_Un…"_

… _Or maybe not so empty._

_Alithra snapped her head round, her eyelids shooting open, revealing two, wide silver flecked orbs. Through the darkness she could just see a silhouette lurking towards the back of the cell, one arm raised as the figure rubbed his eyes._

"_Hello?" Alithra sucked in a breath. Why? She wasn't so sure… but, of course an enemy wouldn't be calling a 'hello', right? Pulling her arms away from the wall, Alithra used one of her now free hands to steady herself as she stood, breathing out and trying to seem calm and composed – trying to seem like the _normal_ Alithra._

"_Who's there?" She called, thanking whatever God is out there that her voice didn't tremble. There were some shuffling sounds as the shadowed figure moved, his silhouette slowly standing up and dusting itself off. _

_Then, there was the pearly shine of teeth through the darkness as the boy – well, he sounded like a boy, and his structure didn't seem very feminine – smiled in the direction of the white haired girl._

"_My names Hiro." Yep, definitely a boy. "It's nice to meet you."_

_Alithra scoffed, returning to her old self more and more as she realised that she wasn't in a dangerous situation – at the moment, anyway. She was sure that the danger was going to come eventually._

"_Nice?" Alithra said, sarcasm dripping from the words like syrup dripped from a pancake. "I wouldn't exactly call this 'nice'." Her golden eyes scanned the room as she said it, being able to tell, even in the dark, that the place wasn't well furnished._

_Ok, so maybe it wasn't furnished at all._

_There was a nervous chuckle and the eighteen year old looked back round to Hiro, watching as his shadowy arm rose to timidly scratch the back of his neck._

"_I suppose you're right…" He laughed uneasily. "I guess there are nicer places to meet."_

_Alithra smiled slightly, the boys carefree character making her feel slightly more relaxed – and that means a lot considering the type of environment they were in. They were in a cell – a dusty, dark, murky cell._

"_So…" Alithra started, crossing her arms loosely behind her neck. "What's going on here?"_

_There was sudden silence and Alithra cautiously looked over to Hiro, noticing that his smile had vanished, leaving his facial expression completely up to her imagination._

"_What's going on here…?" His voice was low, barely even a whisper, and it seemed to tremble slightly. Alithra gulped. Then, all of a sudden the smile was back and his voice returned to its normal – or at least Alithra guessed it was normal, after all, she hadn't known him for more than what, five minutes? – state. "I don't really know what's going on, actually."_

_If this were an anime, Alithra would've fallen flat on her face._

* * *

><p><em>Days blended into weeks and Alithra soon found herself sprawled out on the floor, in that common position you do when making a snow angel. Her lips were set in a firm pout and her golden eyes were narrowed accusingly at the ceiling…<em>

_Poor ceiling, he didn't even know what he had done wrong._

"_I'm bored~" The white haired girl whined, suddenly removing her gaze from the roof and focusing instead on her purple haired partner who was playing with the laces of his trainers. (The ceiling was very glad that Alithra had shifted her interest… He was starting to get self conscious…)_

_At the kind of grating sound that had came from his teammates lips, Hiro looked up, his cerulean eyes locking with the silver flecked pair of his partners. He sighed, his purple bags blowing up from his face momentarily before languidly resuming their position._

"_Do you want to play a game then?" He asked carefully, not really sure what there was to do in such a small, under furnished room. "'I spy' or something like that?"_

_Alithra's creamy white eyebrows furrowed and her childish pout morphed into a dissatisfied grimace. _

"_Yeah, I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'W'." She paused, feigning searching the room before looking back at Hiro, her eyes narrowed further. "Oh, wait, that has to be wall, right? Because that's the only freaking thing in this bloody place!"_

_Hiro flinched at the sudden rise of her voice and Alithra scrambled to a sitting position, her arms crossed roughly over her voluptuous chest and her head was turned stubbornly to the side. Silver lined eyes stared at the door in want, before, in a low whisper, the olive skinned girl finally spoke her thoughts._

"_When will this fight start?" She breathed into the air, her eyesight never leaving the door, even thought she could feel Hiro's eyes boring into the side of her face. "I'm itching for a good brawl."_

_Hiro shifted his position, the white haired girl's statement putting the seventeen year old at unease. He didn't want this fight to start and Alithra's blood lust sort of scared him. He dreaded to think about what was going to happen when they finally enter the arena… or whatever hell hole they would be forced to fight in…_

_The, Alithra grinned and turned back to face her nervous partner, her shaper than normal canines glinting in the dim light that trickled in from underneath the cell door. _

"_Because," She chirped, glee evident in her voice. "The sooner we win, the sooner we get out of here. And the sooner we get out of here…"_

_Hiro smiled a wholehearted smile._

"_The sooner we can go home."_

_Alithra scoffed and folded her arms behind her neck before flopping back down onto the hard concrete floor, the thud of body against rock not seeming to affect her in the slightest._

"_Nah, man," She chuckled, as if the boy across from her was stupid. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get me some coffee."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I promised a sooner update, didn't I? Well, after the next chapter, the poll will be going up! I'm pretty pleased with this chapter, Alithra is fun to write :3<strong>

**Oh, by the way CarLu lovers, it seems that NaLu dominates, sorry. Anyway, I'm kind of glad, I have plans for Carter, after all...**

**Oh, and I can't believe I forgot to do this last chapter! Here's who the Oc's were made by:**

**Alithra: Guardian White Wolf**

**Hiro: Midnight Ace**

**Setsuko: Pinkhairedbadass (I love that pen name XD)**

**Fallon: xxArrowWolfxx**

**Also, only three more games, and one of them will be three teams *Le Gaps!* Then, we move onto the semi finals, and then... and then... *Bursts out crying* IT WILL BE THE END!**

**This is literally the longest story I've ever written, and I'm so glad that you guys love it! Don't worry, after this is finished, I will be starting a new story and the first chapter and teaser for that one is already finished (Thanks to the wonderful support of Jacovy!) and I will post the teaser as an extra chapter after the end of this story!**

**I couldn't of got this far without you guys, so thank you so so much, and hopefully you'll stick with me to the end!**


	33. The Black Team

_Was it creepy to be glad in this sort of situation? Setsuko thought that it probably was, but she couldn't help it… She finally wasn't alone again, and the white haired girl couldn't stop the small smile that cracked her lips. The other girl looked at her like she was crazy, sweat plastering her auburn hair to her shiny, damp face._

"_Why are you smiling?" The new girl had snapped, her cat-like amethyst eyes glistening with raw confusion. "This is no time to be freaking smiling!"_

_Of course, the auburn haired girl standing, panting by the door was right, and Setsuko's smile instantly vanished, but her crimson eyes didn't lose their happy shine – not for a second._

"_I'm sorry…" She whispered, feeling that horrible insecurity come rushing back. "I'm just… glad to not be alone anymore…"_

_After those words, it seemed as though the newbie's purple eyes softened a tiny bit, but she still held her defence. And who could blame her? She had just been thrown into a life or death – more like death – situation. And those who did come out on top were never the same… Setsuko had seen it with her own eyes._

"_What's your name, brat?" Her voice was sharp, but not as lethal as before. Setsuko looked up from where her eyes had begun searching the floor, and blinked a few times. "I asked for your name, are you going to tell me or not?"_

_Again, Setsuko blinked._

"_Fine then, I'll just call you 'Brat'." The other girl huffed, her arms reaching up to fold themselves across her chest in an indignant way. "I'm Fallon."_

"_Fallon…" Setsuko whispered, her eyes still trained on the athletically built girl in front of her. "It's nice to meet you… Fallon…"_

_Fallon just huffed and stormed over to a corner before plopping down onto the cold stone floor. She turned her head stubbornly to the side, refusing to look at the fourteen year old girl who was also present in the room._

"_Whatever…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You have red eyes." It was a statement, and Setsuko looked up to meet the brilliant purple eyes of her new teammate, Fallon. "It's weird."<em>

_Setsuko shifted uncomfortably on the floor, her red dress probably gathering dirt. But that didn't matter anymore, not with where they were._

"_You think so?" The snow haired girl hesitantly asked, averting her gaze self-consciously. _

_Fallon nodded fervently and stood back to her original height, her hands placed on her hips. Her piercing gaze never left Setsuko, whose red eyes were now shadowed by her paper white bangs._

"_Yep, definitely weird, Brat." She confirmed, and Setsuko felt herself shrinking further and further back. This was just like the other kids, poking fun at her strange coloured eyes and hair, just because they were jealous. But why would Fallon be jealous? "But," Setsuko dared to look up, and her eyes grew wide when she saw the huge grin plastered on her older teammates face. "But they're cool, after all, being normal is boring."_

"_Fallon…"_

_Then, Fallon's grin dropped and she spun round on her heels, her voice back to the usual, condescending tone that she had used with the younger girl ever since they had met._

"_That doesn't mean I like you though, Brat." She snapped, trying to erase her nice spell completely. "It just means you're alright, so don't get cocky."_

_Setsuko just beamed, a smile that was brighter than any she had ever had before. And when she spoke, her voice wasn't her normal quiet almost-whisper, it was a tad more confident._

"_I know!"_

_And, with her back turned to Setsuko, Fallon smiled – a secret smile, one that Setsuko wouldn't ever see, but it was a smile none the less._

* * *

><p>"<em>What's your magic?" It was totally out of the blue, but Setsuko found that most comments with Fallon usually were.<em>

"_My magic?" Setsuko echoed, sounding like a lost puppy._

_Fallon, who was sitting cross legged across from the white haired girl, rolled her eyes, her hands holding onto her combat boot clad toes._

"_Yeah, genius." She mocked. "You know, like, what you fight with?"_

_Setsuko squirmed on the spot, not looking at Fallon. Her magic… could you really class her power as magic? Well, she supposed in some way, maybe it was…_

"_I talk to animals…" She whispered, daring to look back at Fallon, who just blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked once more._

"_Are you sure that's not just some crazy-arsed habit?" The auburn haired eighteen year old asked, looking generally curious. "Because, you know, I've seen people talk to trees before, but I wouldn't exactly say that that was a magic…"_

_Setsuko fiddled with her fingers._

"_Well, they fight alongside me too…" She elaborated, trying to make herself sound like less of a crazy person than she was coming across as. "And I give them commands, and they follow…"_

_Fallon seemed to mull the thought over for a moment, her mauve eyes focused on something off to the side. Although, what may be there is a total mystery… Maybe a dust bunny?_

"_Oh," She said after a minute or two of silence. "I guess that counts then."_

_More silence. And then…_

"_What's your magic, Fallon?" Setsuko tried, hoping that maybe this could be a stepping stone to a friendship. She always wanted a friend, maybe Fallon would begin to take that job…_

"_None of your business, Brat." … Or maybe not… "My powers too brilliant for you to understand."_

_Setsuko frowned._

"_Oh…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You can have it…" Setsuko whispered, ignoring the dryness of her parched throat. Fallon looked at her, and then to the near empty bottle in her hand. There was barely enough for one person, there definitely wouldn't be enough for two…<em>

"_Are you sure a shrimp like you can last hours until the next bottle arrives?" Fallon asked, feeling something akin to worry playing with her muscled heart. _

_Setsuko nodded, her body screaming at her to just take the bottle, that no, in fact, she couldn't last hours until the refill._

"_I'll be fine… Don't worry." She forced a weak smile, trying to be selfless although she really wanted to, for once, be totally selfish._

_Fallon looked from the bottle to Setsuko before sighing._

"_Well, if you're sure…" She then began to raise the bottle to her lips. She could almost taste the water when she looked out of the corner of her catty eyes, spotting her teammate easily and watching as the girl once again fiddled with the black band around her wrist. _

_Sighing, Fallon removed the bottle from her lips, a sad frown on her face. Then, she walked over to Setsuko and thrust the bottle under her nose, her gaze wandering to the side._

"_Here, I guess I'm not so thirsty…" Setsuko looked up at the bottle, before moving her line of sight to Fallon. "Take it already, you want it, right?"_

_Carefully, Setsuko plucked the bottle from Fallon's fingers and raised the top to her lips, relishing in the feel of the warm water running down her dry throat._

"_That doesn't mean I like you though, Brat." Fallon snapped._

_Setsuko smiled. Fallon always seemed to say that, but, if she didn't actually like Setsuko, why would she do this?_

"_I know!" Setsuko beamed. Oh, she knew alright. She knew, that below the strong front, maybe Fallon did care…_

… _Just a tiny, weenie bit._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Yes, quick updates again, because I am so close to the end now that I can't bear to just leave it hanging for ages anymore! The poll will go up now, so vote for who you want to survive, the Black Team, or the Navy Team!  
><strong>


	34. Mirror Dance

There were so many mirrors – so many reflected versions of herself. And, saying she looked awful was an understatement. Her usually well kept white hair was matted a dirtied, and her face was incredibly grubby. Her red dress was stained and ripped in places, while her black jacket was covered in grime from their cell. Her little red shoes were falling apart too, the soles almost completely gone.

"Remember, don't leave my side." Setsuko looked up at Fallon, watching as the girls cat-like amethyst eyes scanned the area, the black material symbolising their team folded and tied around her nose and the back of her head – it looked more like war paint than anything else.

"I won't, don't worry." The younger girl replied, looking back at the mirror briefly, wondering what exactly this game was going to be.

'_Sometimes the past comes back to haunt…'_

That had been their only clue to this tournament, and Setsuko clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm. Fallon clicked her tongue and gestured ahead. Then, the two began to move…

* * *

><p>Hiro stared at the mirror with wide eyes. Alithra was only a few steps ahead, how could she not hear it? How could she not hear the roaring, the screaming, and the awful crackle of never ending flames? Hiro stumbled backwards before falling to the floor with a thump. At the noise, Alithra looked round to her comrade.<p>

"Hiro?" She questioned, noticing the terror on the slightly younger boys face. He didn't look round at the white haired girl, his cerulean eyes just remained glued to the mirror. "Hiro!"

Suddenly, she was in front of him, shaking his shoulders, watching as slowly his blue eyes focused on her.

"Alithra…" He mumbled. "Don't tell me you can't hear that…"

The screams and roars were still echoing loudly in his head, and over the top of Alithra's shoulder the purple haired teen could just see the orange of flames and the piercing eyes of that… that beast. Alithra looked slightly panicked.

"Hear what?" She asked. "What can you hear, Hiro?"

The boy just shook his head slowly before crawling backwards, trying to get as far away from the mirror as possible. Alithra slowly followed her teammates line of sight, finding only a reflection of herself in the mirror behind her. What was Hiro worried about…?

Suddenly, there was a scream behind her and Alithra spun run only to see a clawed hand dragging Hiro backwards into the mirror, the silver surface becoming like liquid and moulding around the figure of the boy.

"Hiro!" Alithra lunged, her hand outstretched, to reach for her partner, but their fingers barely touched and Hiro was pulled into the mirror while Alithra fell to the hard floor with a thump. "NO!"

The white haired girl crawled forwards, the dirt of the floor staining her clothes and hands. When she reached the mirror, she scrambled to her knees, placing her mud caked palms on the now solid glass of the mirror.

"_And there goes the first one! I wonder who will fall into the clutches of the mirrors next…_" The announcer's, Lues's, voice boomed through the underground stadium, his voice seeming to bounce of ever mirror. Alithra clenched her hands into tight fist before pounding on the mirror, her teeth grit.

Then, the gold eyed girl slowly – almost dangerously – rose to her feet and sent her hands to the back of her waist to untie the knot that held her bit of navy fabric in place. With a quick movement, she had pulled the dark blue strip from it place and wrapped it round the fore-head, tying it tight.

Alithra cast her silver flecked gaze up to one of the lacrima camera's camouflaged poorly in the corner of the underground tunnels and narrowed her eyes pointedly.

"Don't you idiots think that just because Hiro's been taken god-knows-where that I'll give up." She stated, her voice strong and firm. "I'll get him back, and we'll win." The white haired girl then broke out into an incredibly toothy grin and she held her thumb up to the camera, her eyes shut merrily. "Because Hiro said we would!"

Then she ran off – in search of her partner.

Damn she hoped he was ok…

* * *

><p>Setsuko didn't know where she was. One minute she had been creeping through the tangle of mirrors with Fallon, and now she was alone – alone in a long, seemingly never-ending dark room. The young red eyed teen gulped and took a step forwards, hearing her footsteps echo around her. She wringed her hand as she walked, her breathing coming fast and ragged.<p>

"Fallon…?" She whispered, her voice wavering dangerously as a stinging began to form in the corners of her crimson eyes. "Fallon… please answer me…" The tears began to roll down her cheeks and Setsuko sniffled, stopping in the middle of the dark room too look around at watery droplets dropped from her chin.

"Don't leave me alone…"

* * *

><p>"Brat?" Fallon called, dark auburn hair whipping behind her as she ran, her amethyst cat eyes wide with worry as she searched her surroundings. "Brat, answer me!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hiro!" Alithra yelled, her legs burning from all her running. "Hiro, I know you're here somewhere! Please! Answer me!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Brat!"<p>

"Hiro!"

Two bodies skidded to a stop, mere feet before they crashed into each other. Amethyst cat eyes clashed with silver flecked golden ones as the two out of breath girls stared at the other.

"Damn…" Alithra cursed, closing her eyes for a brief second. She had met someone from another team, and she knew exactly what that meant…

"I guess we have to fight, right?" Fallon said, adjusting the stance into a fighting position. Alithra nodded and mimicked her opponent, both having the same thought flowing through their minds…

'_And here, this was the one time I wasn't itching for fight…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update - well, sort of late, compared to my other one... hehe...<strong>

**Anyways! I only have either one or two chapters more of this fight planned, then it's on with the last couple (or however many it is...) tournaments before the semi-finals and then... the stories finished!**

**After this story is over, I might start uploading my new Fairy Tail fic straight away, or I may take a break and write some stuff for the Naruto Fandom instead, it depends...**

**Thank you to everyone who voted and to all of you who've reviewed, favourited, alerted and just plain read! I owe you A LOT!**

**P.s: I made GIANT Pokcy ^/_\^**

**P.P.S: This tournament was thought of by... Drum roll please... Oblivion Rose, again! Wow, she (I'm guessing its a she, or if you're a boy, Oblivion, I deeply apologise...) is amazing at creating up evil games! Just you guys wait until what's going on inside the mirrors is revealed!**

**(Oh, and Oblivion Rose, I may have changed the design of the game a tiny bit... Please don't kill me!)**


	35. Mirror Dance: Part 2

"Damn it!" The young boy cried as he pounded his fists relentlessly against the crumbling building, skin scraping against the cold stone where the mirror used to be. "Damn it!"

In the near distance gut wrenching screams and ear piercing roars filled the air as flames danced through the town, eating everything in their path. Hiro squeezed his eyes shut, fists still clenched and forehead resting against the crumbling wall. In his chest, his heart was pounding like crazy, the fast pumping of blood doing little to drown out the horror behind him.

Hiro knew exactly where he was – and it wasn't anywhere he ever wanted to be again.

Another loud roar caused the violet haired boy to whimper. He couldn't look round, he couldn't face that beast again. Another roar. Tears began to brim in the corners of Hiro's eyes and the seventeen year old bit his lip, hard, causing a trickle of blood to run down his chin.

"_Hiro, make sure that you look after your sisters, ok? They need you right now." _Hiro's eyes snapped open and he whipped his head round to face the delicate voice, cerulean orbs wide as salty drops finally left his eyelids and trailed down his cheeks. _"And Hiro… I love you."_

Hiro watched the scene with a heavy heart as a ghostly image of his mother kissed the top of a nine year old Hiro's head, tears flowing freely as she said goodbye to her three kids. Hiro's dad was nowhere in sight, and back then, Hiro hadn't known why his father wasn't present, but now he did – it was because his father was already dead.

"_Mamma?" _Hiro watched his younger self and clearly saw the fear dancing in the boys eyes as his took hold of his mother's sleeve. _"What's going on? Where are you going?"_

Hiro's mother smiled a watery smile and pulled all three of her children into a tight embrace, wanting to never let them go, but knowing she had to.

"_Mummy has to go and help our friends and the village, sweetie. But I'll be back, I promise. And then, when I come to get you from your hiding place, everything will go back to normal, ok?" _Her voice was trembling and the woman's whole bod was a mass of awful shakes as she released her children from her hold and looked at them all once more. _"Now go."_

And then he was gone, Hiro's younger self was running into the rubble of a narrow alleyway, both his sisters hands gripped tightly in his. Back then he foolishly believed his mother's words – believed her promise that she would come back. His mother was a liar. She never came back.

The ghostly image suddenly rippled and faded, leaving only a cloud of golden dust where it used to be, and Hiro sunk to his knees, his head pounding and tears dripping frequently off from his chin. This is the one time in his life he didn't want to remember – this is the one thing that haunted his dreams, that caused his younger sisters to wake up screaming. This was the day that Deliora destroyed everything he ever cared about.

"Stop it…" The violet haired boy raised his shaking hands and clamped them over his ears, trying to drown the terrible roars and screams. He squeezed his cerulean blue eyes shut and buried his head in his knees. "Stop it!"

CRASH!

* * *

><p>"Any other time this would be fun for me" Alithra said, spitting on the floor, her stance that of a person who was ready for a bloody, harsh fight. "But right now, I have a teammate to save, so I'm going to have to make this quick."<p>

Fallon smirked and cracked her fist in her palm.

"Well that's good," the auburn cooed "Because I plan on doing the same."

And yet again, the two girls charged at each other, magic stinging their fingertips as they prepared to enter another brawl, this time having finished testing the others power and ready to fight for real – ready to fight to the death.

Fallon suddenly skidded to a stop and began to run to the side of her opponent, causing Alithra to halt and try to pin-point the cat-eyed girls location. As she ran, Fallon smirked, her right hand busy drawing a complicated pattern on her hand using a small cut that had been made during the previous spar. Alithra whipped her head round as she heard Fallon's footsteps stop, and caught sight of the brown haired girl just as the amethyst orbed teen slammed her palms together, completing her alchemic circle.

"Smoke Screen!" The eighteen year old cried and in an instance grey tendrils shot out from her clasped hands and immediately made a thick layer of fog around their small battlefield, completing obscuring both girls and making it impossible to tell where they were.

Alithra cursed and flipped her head from side to side trying to catch any hint of movement – no such luck. Once again, the white haired teen spat at the ground and snarled.

"Guess I have no choice, huh? I might even have to bring out _that_" She hissed before smirking and closing her eyes. "Animal Soul: Wolf!" There was a puff of black smoke before it disappeared, revealing Alithra's no golden wolf eyes and sharp, sharp canines. Sharper than they already were. "Now, where are you?"

The white haired teen sniffed the air, trying to catch a whiff of her enemies scent. Nothing, all she could smell was the musty smell of burning, probably from the smoke surrounding them.

"Shit." Alithra cursed. "Looks like it's only hearing left."

Alithra closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the sounds surrounding her. The low, soft blow as the smoke moved through the air. The distance cheers of revolting Dark Mages in the stalls in the stadium above. And…

Footsteps!

Where? Over to the right! Alithra snapped her eyes open and quickly looked to her right, just in time to see Fallon whisk out from the smoke screen, twin swords gripped in either hand that shone with a dull red light.

"Too slow!" The alchemic mage shouted as she brought one sword down at Alithra, who raised both her arms in an X shape to block the attack. The golden eyed girl cried out in pain as the sharp blade cut into her skin, the weight of the weapon being much more than it should. Crimson blood trickled down Alithra's arms and Fallon smirked, sensing opportunity and raising her other arm before swinging her second sword round and under, aiming for Alithra's back. But Alithra was too quick, the white haired warrior ducked and manoeuvred her arms, sliding them down the side of the first swrod painfully before grabbing the blade in one of her palms and twisting Fallon, pulling her forwards before the gold orbed girl brought her foot crashing down onto the second sword, holding it in place.

"I think you're the one who's too slow!" Alithra roared, a triumphant smirk stretching across her face.

Fallon let out a low chuckle and let go of her swords, both of which shattered upon release, the red glow having vanished. Alithra's silver flecked eyes widened and she looked at Fallon, watching with gritted teeth as the grinning girl vanished back into the smoke. However, Alithra could still hear the teens footsteps, and she ran after her opponent.

Suddenly, there was the hiss of piercing wind and a sword landed directly in front of Alithra, causing the slightly older girl to skid to a halt. Then, she grinned.

"So that's how it is." Alithra slowly bent down and pulled the sword from the now cracked floor, testing the weight of the weapon by swinging it around her body. "But I warn you, this is a huge mistake."

And in mere seconds Fallon zoomed out from the shadows and their swords clashed.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel awful for not updating sooner :( I have a list of excuses here, but I'm not going to lie to you, I kind of forgot about writing and focused on Pokemon! LOL, I just got a 3DS and Pokemon White, and everything else flew out of my head XD But, I'm back, thanks to the lovely country of Wales that has no internet so I can't get distracted and can actually write :) But I'm back home now, with this new chapter, and I'm going to focus a lot more on writing now :)<br>**

**This tournament has forged its own path and decided to take up more chapters than I originally planned, but that's alright, I think I'm going to enjoy writing the rest of Fallon and Alithra's fight, as well as what's going on inside the mirrors with Setsuko and Hiro :)  
><strong>

**Again, so sorry :( Forgive me? Pretty please with cherries on top?  
><strong>


	36. Mirror Dance: Part 3

Crash!

His purple hair began to blow in the harsh wind and the young boy felt dust and debris scratch at his skin as it was pelted at him in the harsh gust. In an instant his head was up, sea blue eyes wide and tears dry on his cheeks. There was a deafening roar from behind him – and I mean right behind him. Hiro gulped.

"Oh god, please no..." Slowly, the purple haired teen cranked his head round, body somewhat frozen in the fear of what he might see – no, scrap that, in the fear of what he_ knew_ he would see.

Deliora stood mere metres away, blood swirled drool dripping from his large canines and dropping to the floor in puddles, scraps of flesh and bone mixed into the slimy mess. Hiro felt his blood run cold.

'_Maybe this is just a hologram, like my mum and me earlier.'_ His mind buzzed, trying to soothe his clawing nerves, but a thunderous step from the beast behind him and a slow, deadly rise of humungous claws made every calming theory vanish.

Hiro blinked and rolled out of the way of the bone-breaking attack just in time, raising his hands to defend his face from the on slaughter of rock and stone that made up the after math of Deliora's claw crashing to the ground. The violet haired teen cried out in pain as a large slice of debris sliced through his side, creating a huge gash on his lower stomach.

"Damn..." He cursed, one cerulean eye squeezed shut in pain while the eyelid of the other trembled in anguish. Deliora roared again and Hiro looked away from his wound and at the monster before him as the horrendous being pulled his fist from the cracked and broken ground, turning his head immediately to face his prey.

'_There's no time to sit still.' _Hiro hissed in his mind, his brain frantically working to assess the situation and choose the best method to deal with the problem at hand. He was wounded, and Deliora was a hundred times stronger than the young teen even if he was at his fittest, so fighting was way out of the question. _'That means my option is to run – Argh!'_

Another swing of blood-soaked claws got Hiro diving to the side again, but this time he didn't stay still. As soon as the attack landed on the ground beside Hiro, the cerulean orbed boy done a tuck-roll onto his feet, one hand pressed onto his wound to slow the bleeding while the other gripped onto a chunk of wall for support. He gave a quick glance at his attacker before cringing and beginning to run, a trail of blood following him. But that didn't matter anyway; Deliora wouldn't be following the trail, but the smell – that meant that he had to get out of the mirror to fully escape.

But he had a feeling that even that wouldn't be the end – The Game had a thing for making life hard, after all.

* * *

><p>There was a clatter as the sword fell to floor, followed by a thump as Alithra sunk to her knees, chest rising a falling rapidly and scratches littering her usually smooth skin. The yellow of her eyes was dimming as her magic began to fail her. This was the fourth time she had changed animal form, and the fourth time that her opponent had countered every one of her attacks.<p>

"Looks like I underestimated you." The white haired girl heaved, one eye shut permanently as blood oozed out from the large gash down the left side of her face. "You planned this from the start, didn't you?"

Fallon was also panting, and she too was covered in scratches, but none as serious as Alithra's – the auburns wounds were more like paper cuts, appearing worse than they actually were. Fallon felt a smirk tug at her cracked and dry lips, and her three bladed sword was dripping crimson with blood.

Alithra tried to stand, but the eighteen year olds legs gave way beneath her and she slumped to the floor again. The smoke clogging to battlefield was clearing now, and the two enemies could see each other clearly once again.

"You didn't just set up this smoke so that you could make sneak attacks..." Alithra huffed, having finally seen through all of Fallon's plans. "You done it so that you could hide for a while – during that time, you set up various alchemic circles along each of your arms before pulling down your sleeves and engaging me. You purposely lured me into a sword fight because you already had everything set up, you knew that you couldn't lose."

"You've got sharp eyes." Fallon croaked, throat dry from fighting. "But it's too late now. My magic takes longer to use, but if set up skilfully, there is no close-combat battle I can't win because my weapons power is stronger than anything."

Alithra let out a short laugh and closed her one good eye, a soft smile gracing her features.

"I see. I was really stupid wasn't I? Jumping in like that..." The snow haired girl put one hand on her knee and began to push herself off the floor, legs trembling from the effort. "You were even strong enough to beat the strongest of my animal spirits..." Silver flecked eyes, now faded back to normal, looked over to the fallen dragon on the floor, one of the strongest spirits from the Animal Spirit realm.

Fallon sheathed her sword, eyes closed gently.

"Yes, but there's another power that you haven't used yet, right?"

Alithra chuckled again and slumped against a nearby mirror, her pitiful state reflected in the spotless glass. She looked at herself and felt her heart thump painfully.

'_Nero...' _Her thoughts echoed. _'What would you say if you saw me now? I'm pathetic...'_

She sighed.

"You're right that I didn't us every one of my powers... But I only use the last to read the emotions of enemies..." At this, Alithra snapped her face up to look at Fallon dead in the eye. "And we're not enemies... The enemy is whatever sick bastard set this whole thing up. So Fallon," Alithra took a few shaky steps forwards, blood dripping from all of her wounds and leaving crimson droplets on the floor. Fallon's eyes grew wide as she felt her hand being grabbed and held in a firm hand-lock. The auburn haired teen looked up at her 'enemy' a small gasp leaving her lips at what she saw. Alithra was smiling, a whole-hearted, happy smile. "Live and kill the mage who made us fight our allies, and put an end to this once and for all... Oh, and one more thing..." Alithra's hand began to slip from Fallon's as her final scraps of strength seeped from her body. "Make sure... you don't cause my partner too much pain... to me... he's still my precious friends..."

And her body fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thump, eyes still open, yet no longer seeing. The smile was still on the fallen girls face and Fallon couldn't help but mimic her past foes expression, the hand that Alithra held just moments ago clenching into a tight fist.

"Ah... Leave it to me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Arg! This is going to take up yet ANOTHER CHAPTER! But oh well, it's fun to write, Already this has become my favourite to write out of all the tournaments so far! Alithra has passed on, but she left her will with Fallon, and now the former enemy charges on towards her comrade! But what about Hiro?<strong>

**I am officially caught up with all of the chapters of Naruto, so... YAY!**

**I went to Hyde park yesterday to watch the Olympics on the Big Screen. It was way too hot though and I ended up sitting away from everything in the shade, the only screen I was able to see was showing the equestrian... yuck! But, they had Ramen stands and I got to eat Noodles while wearing my Naruto shirt, which made me happy! But I wish the weather had been cooler, then I could've stayed long enough to see Usaine Bolt in the 200m... :(**

**Doesn't matter though, it was a good experience, considering that this will probably be the only time in my life that the Olympics are held in my country! And now I'm rambling... Sorry, I'll shut up now...**

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! *get's hit over the head with frying pan* Yeah yeah, shutting up, I know...  
><strong>


	37. Mirror Dance: Final

There was no amount of words wonderful enough to describe just how happy Hiro felt as soon as he saw the shimmer of that reflective glass not even ten feet away. His body that had been so tired just moments ago suddenly found new strength, his aching, blood drained limbs slowly picking up speed – starting from a steady walk and turning into a full blown sprint. There was a roar from Deliora in the background, but Hiro no longer cared, he was too close to freedom to worry about the gigantic monster anymore.

A smile wormed its way onto the purple haired boys lips and he reached out a crimson soaked hand to touch the glass, making sure that this wasn't just an illusion – a fake conjured up due to blood loss. His fears were killed instantly as the cold glass send shivers through his spine.

"Thank you..." His voice trembled. Suddenly, the mirror began to ripple as an image formed on the other side, but as he had thought before, it was the way out. No, instead, all that he could see beyond the glass was darkness – a never ending stream of black.

Another roar – closer this time, Deliora was gaining on him. Hiro took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at the mirror in front of him. Whatever was on the other side of this sheet of glass, it had to be miles better than where he was now.

And with that in mind, Hiro stepped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>It was hard enough to see even in the light when you're losing blood – fast – but in the dark? Well, it was impossible. Hiro felt like a mole as he stumbled through this pitch black world, seemingly void of anything – even walls.<p>

"Please... Don't leave me alone..." Hiro froze, trying not to make a noise as he listened for the small, frightened voice again. "Fallon... Dad..."

There it was, Hiro pushed himself onwards, muscles aching and blood spilling out from the re-opened wound on his side, the crimson liquid staining his already red hands. He chuckled to himself softly, he must look a right mess right now – there was no way he could fight, right? He lost too much... so then, why was he walking onwards towards a voice that definitely didn't belong to his teammate. But, she sounded so alone...

"Hello?" Hiro's voice cracked slightly and the purple haired teen winced at the harsh noise. Damn, what was this pounding in his ears? It hurt...

Sobbing. There was someone sobbing, and they were close. Hiro cleared his throat and coughed, sanguine dripping from his lip and splattering to the onyx floor, creating a speck of colour in an otherwise bland space.

"Hello?" He called again, blue eyes squinting, hoping to see something up ahead. There! A flash of red. Or maybe that was just the blood pounding in his ear overtaking his vision?

"Hello?" That wasn't Hiro – whoever was up ahead had replied to him. Hiro opened his mouth again to call back to the girl, but he hissed in pain instead and dropped to his knees, hands instinctively reaching to clasp around the wound.

Slowly, Hiro reached for his jacket that was tied loosely around his hips and pulled it free, wincing with every slight movement. He was probably going to have to fight, considering the rules of this whole game, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was going to die. He felt pathetic – he hadn't even got a serious wound trying to defend his life, he had been injured by a stupid, over-grown beast that was already dead.

Hiro carefully wrapped the jacket around his waist, making sure to completely cover the wound, before pulling tight, a cry of pain erupting from his blood-stained lips. There were footsteps now – fast and light as the girl from earlier ran through the darkness towards him, lure by the anguished scream. Hiro pulled again, but this time he only whimpered, tears that he would never let fall stinging at his eyes.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and Hiro looked up, able to see the girl in front of him even in the darkness – maybe that was the coordinators of this games doing, huh? Making it so that they can fight but not do anything else.

Red eyes locked on blue and for what seemed like a long time, the two were just staring at each other. Hiro felt his heart tug painfully. This girl had to be, what, thirteen? Fourteen? She was too young to be put through this – hell, even the oldest of the contestants was too young to be put through this. No-one deserved to see their comrades die.

"That band..." Hiro hadn't noticed the girl's gaze slip to his arm, where his strip of navy material was tied. "You're from the other team?"

Hiro 's breaths were come fast and ragged, electric jolts rippling through his veins, the pain hot and piercing. All the purple haired boy could do was nod and wait for his strength to slowly recover enough for him to speak.

The girl in the red dress gradually sunk to her knees, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes. Her red orbs were flecked with sorrow and behind that, Hiro could see traces of confusion.

"Why did you call out to me? Did you know I was the enemy?" She asked, voice small and trembling.

"Ah..." Hiro croaked, a small, bloody smile dancing across his lips. "I knew you were the enemy... But you were crying... I couldn't..." He coughed again, and more blood splattered to the floor. The girl's eyes widened and she lurched forwards, taking Hiro's hands in hers and staring at him worriedly.

"You came, even though you knew I was the enemy?" A few stray tears trickled down her cheeks and her hands were shaking. Seriously, this girl was too innocent to be in this game... Hiro could easily kill her right now and get out of here... Surely they would treat his wounds, right?

So why didn't he kill her?

"_Hiro-Nii!"_

"_Hiro-Nii-San!"_

That's right... she was about the same age as them... the same age as he sweet little sisters. Is that why he couldn't kill her? Did she remind him too much of those he left behind? Of those two little girl's who he loved so, so much?

"You know..." Another cough. "You remind me of... my little sisters. They were really cute, and kind... Ne, if you see them when this whole game is over, will you tell them that I didn't cry? That their big, strong older brother fought his hardest and died bravely?"

The tears that he promised wouldn't fall trickled out from his eyes, mingling with the blood that tainted his pure skin. Damn, and he said he would be a man...

"Why are you talking like that? You're not going to die! You can be saved... there has to be something that we could do..." The girl fumbled over her words, hearts thumping in her chest. Hirp shook his head and squeezed her hand with what little strength still remained in his frail body.

"No... Alithra's dead... Even if I don't die right this second, I'm done for..." The girl's eyes widened.

"Your partner's dead? How do you know?"

Hiro smiled and let his blue eyes drift to the space behind the small child.

"I know because your partner is standing right behind you." The white haired girl snapped her head round, eyes widening even more as she caught sight of her auburn haired partner standing amongst the shadows, her breathing coming in rough, ragged pants – chest rising and falling rapidly.

"There you are... brat..." She gasped, a grin stretching its way across her bloodied features. "I've been looking for you..."

"Fallon..."

Hiro smiled again before coughing and doubling over, palms slipping from the 'brat's' hands in order to be used to hold himself up. He gasped between coughs, desperately trying to get some air into his lungs. His wound was bleeding again, and the red liquid seeped through the thick material of his jacket.

"Shit..." He mumbled before looking up, his eyes seeming to appear more sunken and tired than before. "Please..." He whispered, voice hoarse. "Please, kill me... don't let me die by a wound from that monster... I don't want to die by his hands..."

"What are you saying?" 'Brat' cried, lunging forward on her palms, white hair splayed out around her head in a mess of tangles. "We're not going to kill you!"

"Brat..." 'Brat' snapped her head round to her partner, 'Fallon', looking at the girl's sorrowful expression in shock. "Stand back..."

"Fallon, you can't be serious?" 'Brat' cried.

"I said get back!"

'Fallon' stepped forwards, reaching into behind her to unsheathe her sword, the same one she used against Alithra. Hiro eyed the dried blood and smiled softly eyes closing in content. With a brief slash, the boy toppled to the side, blood spurting from a long gash across his chest, deep enough to slice straight through his heart.

An instant kill.

"H-how could you?"

"He asked for it, Brat." The cat-eyed girl sheathed her sword again and looked at the corpse of the boy in shame, her heart clenching in pain at what she's had to do. "Besides, I couldn't give the coordinators of this game a change to intervene. I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Fallon..."

Fallon slowly craned her neck, amethyst eyes soft and flowing with sorrow. A soft smile took the place of the older girl's usual grin and her face looked almost serene, if it wasn't for the blood staining her skin.

"I'm glad you're alive... Setsuko..."

* * *

><p><strong>So... SAD! I've had that last little scene in mind since first writing Setsuko and Fallon, and it turned out perfect (in my opinion anyway...).<br>A little message to 5150Chaos, I do know who you are - you are the wonderful mind that thought up Sasha! :) I do remember the people who send me Oc's :)**

**Oh, and everyone, I have thought of the plot for my next story, which will now DEFINITELY be Fairy Tail - it was inspired by the fourth ninja war in Naruto, so I think you can guess what it's about :) It will be another Oc story, because I love them, but as of yet, I will not be taking in Oc's - I don't have many roles for them, so I will probably be using my own and maybe one or two from my friend here on Fanfiction and my friends from school :)**

**Oh, and in the last few chapters of the game, I may be uploading some drawings of the Oc's I've got so far for the next story, as well as a picture of Carter Onto Tumblr (Don't get your hopes up though, I'm not the best manga drawer and will probably end up chucking them in the bin XD)**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and now, the next team to fight will be... Not Telling :P  
><strong>


	38. Day 9

Lucy sunk to her knees, sweat plastering her hair to her face and clothes sticking uncomfortably to her skin. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and she struggled to gather oxygen into her lungs – to be honest, she felt like she had just run a marathon.

"Can... We take a break?" She asked, opening one of her eyes to look up at Carter hopefully. The older teen was also panting, but he seemed less worn out than Lucy.

"_Galliano-Sensei? Can... We take a break?"_

"Yeah, ok... But not for long. Judging by the amount of battles there been, I suspect there's only about three more until we go through to the semi-finals." Carter said, looking up at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed. "We need to toughen you up before then..."

"Yeah, and that's never going to happen if you kill me in training." Lucy giggled, putting on a fake angry expression and drawing Carter's attention back to her, making the black haired boy let out a breath, soft smile dancing on his lips. "Now, be a good little doggy and hand me over the water bottle would you?"

Carter chuckled and reached for the half-full bottle of water, handing it over to Lucy, only to yank it back when the blonde made a grab for it. Carter smirked and raised the top to his lips, taking a large swig of the warm liquid and giving an exaggerated sigh, watching Lucy from the corner of his eye.

The celestial mage growled and lunged for Carter, pushing the boy backwards, causing them both to topple to the floor, Lucy kneeling over Carter. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing.

"Here, take it." Carter handed Lucy the water bottle, still laughing. "Now get off me would you?" Lucy looked down at their position and blushed before crawling off from Carter and taking a gulp of water, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Then, something popped in to her mind and she looked over at Carter, blonde eyebrows neatly scrunched.

"Hey, I just remembered something." Carter looked up and gave a soft 'hm?'. Lucy nodded, blonde bangs bouncing as she did so. "Yep, I just remembered you promising to tell me about your past – but you never did."

Carter rolled his eyes while shaking his head, smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"I already did Lucy – you fell asleep."

"What?" The blonde spluttered. "I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty certain you did."

"Well I'm pretty certain you didn't."

Carter sighed and chuckled before leaning over to ruffle Lucy's hair.

"Fine then, after training, I'll tell you again."

Lucy beamed before the overly happy smile fell straight off her face and she raised and eyebrow, confusion fluttering across her chocolate orbs.

"But we just did training."

Carter groaned as he stood up and stretched his arms behind his back. Then, the green eyed teen looked down at Lucy and smirked again.

"Yeah, but we were taking a break. Now get up."

Lucy blinked one. Then she blinked twice.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Anything?"<p>

Pink tresses whipped from side to side as Natsu shook his head, the tiny spark of hope vanishing from his eyes. Erza's body slackened and she looked around the station sadly.

"Who would've thought that we'd end up exactly where we started..." The red-head murmured.

"Natsu, are you sure you can't catch even the slightest waft of her scent? Nothing at all?" Natsu shook his head again and walked over to the station seats, slowly sinking down into the cool metal furniture.

"I can't get anything. It's like she was here, but she wasn't."

That was exactly true. They had followed Lucy's scent all around town, starting from the oldest to the newest, and guess what? It led them from the train station, through every possible street, and then back to the train station. There was no trace of her from there on.

"Excuse me? Are you going to buy a ticket, or are you waiting for someone?" A vendor asked, having exited his ticket booth to see to the three wanderers crowding up his platform. Erza smiled at the man politely and bowed.

"No, sorry, we're here looking for our friend." The vendor smiled before catching sight of Natsu's guild logo – his eyes immediately widened and he snapped his head up to look at Erza again.

"You said you were looking for a friend? Oh no..." The vendor shook his head and took a couple of steps backwards. "So she was taken too... Poor lass."

Natsu whipped his head round to look at the vendor, eyes wide. Erza and Gray looked the same.

"You know Lucy?" Natsu croaked, the spark of hope fluttering back into his eyes. "Where did she go?"

The vendor looked off to the side, a sad look on his face. Natsu and the other members of Team Natsu followed the man's trail of sight, their gazes locking on a little dirt path just outside of the station.

"The trains weren't working that day... She was impatient to get home – apparently her team were coming home soon, and she wanted to be there when they got back." Natsu's heart thudded hard in his chest. "I told her about another train station... It's in a dangerous town though. She didn't care. So she was taken too, huh?"

"You mean entered in 'The Game'? You know about that?" The vendor nodded in response to Gray's question.

"Yeah, the town I sent her is the place where mages are recruited – their lured there some way. Many believe it's where 'The Game' is actually held... But I don't know much about that." Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at Team Natsu, a smile on his face. "I know someone who does though – a young man who's been researching 'The Game' in order to find his brother."

"Really? Who?" Natsu grabbed hold of the man's shoulder, the spark of hope erupting into fireworks inside his hazel eyes. Erza and Gray were also watching hopefully, their hearts pounding behind their ribcages, body's tensed.

"His name is Alex."

* * *

><p>It was strange how quickly that girl could fall asleep. Actually, there were a lot of things strange about Lucy – for one, she adjusted to this situation incredibly well, and actually managed to smile at least once every day, usually even more than that. And she worked hard in her training, even if she moaned a lot.<p>

"Natsu..." Carter smiled at her sleep talking – he found out more about her when she was asleep than when she was awake. For one, he knew that she absolutely adored this Natsu, and two, that he was one stupid guy for not realising it.

"You know Luce, you are going to go far in this world; I can just see it." Carter mumbled to himself. "You're strong and smart, and I can tell that your friends mean everything to you. There's only one other person I've ever met who's like you, and I managed to lose him." Carter sighed and looked down at Lucy. "But I'm not ever going to make that mistake again – as soon as we're free from here, I'm going to apologise to Alex!"

"I always thought you would be too proud to apologise to anyone." Carter froze and a pink tint dusted its way across his cheeks. "So you talk to yourself now? That's kind of weird... but cute."

"Well at least I don't talk in my sleep." Lucy chuckled and poked Carter's cheek playfully. "Actually you do!" Carter tensed. "_Alicia, I swear, it wasn't me – Ouch!_"

"You're weird, you know that, right?" Carter mumbled. "You shouldn't listen to people when they sleep-talk."

Lucy chuckled again and rested her head down in Carter lap, chocolate brown eyes staring into emerald green, a soft smile playing on plump pink lips.

"You're not the first to call me weird you know."

"Natsu?"

"Ah..."

Carter grinned, a grin so like Natsu's it made Lucy's eyes widen slightly.

"Well don't worry Luce; I'm sure Natsu doing all he can to save you!"

Lucy's eyes softened slightly before her eyelids fluttered closed and she brought her hands to her chest, clasping them over her heart and smiling.

"Thank you, Carter."

* * *

><p><strong>Another update? Something must be wrong here... But anyway, Team Natsu is off to find Carters brother Alex, and the semi-finals are drawing ever closer. I'll introduce the new teams next chapter - only three more mini-tournaments, and I'm planning on not making any of them more than two-three chapters, but it seems they have a mind of their own XD<strong>

**If you like this type of story, then you should also check out Fairies-Alchemy-Exorcist-Anbu's story, 'The Games Of No Return'. It's really AWESOME, even though so far only the prologue has been released!**


	39. Day 10

_She ran through the tangle of tunnels, silver-grey hair whipping behind her in a mass mess of knots as her feet slammed against the hard concrete. Pale blue lights flickered above her, casting little to no glow over the dark terrain. In amongst the sound of fast, rugged breathing and the loud clacking of footsteps the faint buzz of twisting lachrima cameras could be just about heard as the "eyes" of the dark mages followed the young girl._

_Lillith's legs felt like lead as she felt the burning sensation of poison spreading through her veins, making her vision's blurry and cold sweat trickle down her face. A quick glance at the clock made her heart stop before its pace quickened. She had only two hours left – two hours to find both her teammate and get to the finish before she died._

"_Crap…" _

_Dark purple eyes narrowed as the nineteen year old pushed herself harder, muscles aching as she ran. Damn… she could feel her mind slipping – just how strong was this stuff? There was a large purple-green bruise around where the needle had been and Lillith just saw the wound as another thing to spur her on._

_She was not losing this – Never!_

* * *

><p>There was a loud whoosh as the double doors slammed open, shocked faces whipping round to stare at the intruder. Natsu stood, panting, in the middle of the open doors, sweat plastering his pink hair to his face. Behind him were Erza and Gray, both of them breathing as if they had just ran a four-hundred metre sprint.<p>

"Where… is he?" Natsu gasped, hazel eyes hard with determination that shadowed flickers of hope. "Where is Alex Moore?"

Natsu looked round as the harsh scratching of a chair across stone reverberated throughout the almost silent hall. A blonde man slowly turned around and plastered on a cheery smile, pretending not to be bothered by the rude entrance.

"I'm Alex Moore, is there something that I can help you with?" His voice was soft and gentle, and all Natsu could do in reply to this kind man was narrow his eyes and take an almost threatening step forwards.

"Tell me…

Everything you know about "The Game""

* * *

><p>"It's started."<p>

Lucy just nodded and continued to fiddle with the strip of red material obscuring her Fairy Tail guild mark. She couldn't shake this feeling from her chest – this horrified feeling of what was yet to come. In all honesty, their tournament hadn't gone that bad, and all the lessons that Carter had been giving her in hand-to-hand combat had really boosted her confidence. But, if that was the just the starter, what was the main course? What awaited them in the semi-finals? What awaited them in the _finals_ themselves? Could they even make it that far?

"We'll definitely win, there's no doubt in my mind about that. Don't you trust me, Lucy?" The blonde slowly rose her head, sad brown eyes catching hold of Carter's emerald green. The blonde shook her head quickly, golden locks whipping against her cheeks as she did so before she looked at the floor again.

"It's not that... It's just... I'm scared." Carter smiled softly and moved away from the door to kneel next to Lucy. Warm fingers gripped her thin shoulder in an act of comfort and Lucy relaxed into the touch. It didn't matter that only ten days ago both her and Carter had been complete strangers – they now shared a bond deeper than any who had know each other for years could ever achieve. It was the bond created through understanding – and in this sense, what they understood from each other was that black shadow of fear that clung to their every movement.

"I told you yesterday Luce... I bet you that Natsu is looking for you as we speak. I can guarantee it actually." Lucy smiled wider and looked back up at Carter.

"And Carter... I bet Alex is looking for you too."

Carter grinned and gave Lucy a thumbs up, fingers releasing her shoulder.

"That's the spirit – that's the Lucy I know!" Carter then stood up and held out a hand for Lucy to grab hold of. "Now, how about some training?"

Lucy laughed and took Carter's hand in hers, letting the slightly taller boy pull her to her feet.

"You're a cruel man, you know that right?" The celestial mage asked jokingly, gold eyebrow raised and a smirk pulling at her lips. Carter just chuckled and patted her on the top of the head before winking cheekily.

"But that's why you love me, right?"

* * *

><p><em>One hour and thirty minutes... Shit, had three hours passed already? That means... Another wave of pain flooded her body and the girl fell to the floor, hand gripping the thin material that covered her chest, heart beating wildly in her chest. Damn it, she could not fall here, not when Jet was waiting for her. <em>

'_That's if he's still alive...'_

_V shook the thought from her head and reached out a hand, resting it against the cold wall as she climbed to her feet, eyes twitching in aguish. There was no way that Jet would die – never, it just wouldn't happen. He would make it through this and they would meet up in the semi-finals – just like they had promised! _

_But, in order for that to happen, first she had to locate her partner. Damn that stupid Yuki, where the hell was she?! No, she shouldn't be panicking – she didn't usually panic. Now, she just needed to stop and take a few breaths. She just needed to clear her mind and think rationally – which is hard enough as it is without having poison running through your veins and the irritating ticking of a clock in your ear, telling you just how many hours, minutes, seconds until you died. Shit. _

_In, out. One breath. In, out. Two breaths. In, out. Three breaths. _

_She was going to make it – she had to make it. There was no way in hell that she was going to let herself die here, alone and cold. No, she was going to make it to the semi-finals, and then the finals, and then she was going to make it home._

_That, she was certain of._

* * *

><p>"I see."<p>

Natsu crashed his fist down onto the table, sending Alex's mug of beer toppling over, honey coloured liquid spilling over the hard wood surface. Alex didn't flinch though – in fact, the only thing that showed that the blonde had noticed Natsu's little temper-tantrum was the fact that his crystal blue eyes raised about half a centimetre to meet with Natsu's.

"Don't just say 'I see'!" The fire dragon slayer roared, muscles tensed. They had just told them everything they knew, all that they had seen, the pain that they had been through and all this guy had to say was 'I see'? Was he joking or something?

"I can say what I want – it's one of my rights." Alex said smoothly, not a hint of caring in his voice. Honestly, where did this idiot get off acting like this? Barging into his guild, dragging him off like this and now acting rude when all Alex was trying to do was give information. Geez. "Besides, it's not like I don't sympathize with you – I do, after all, I've been feeling what you've been feeling for the a lot longer – but I don't show my sadness. To me, that means that I've given up hope of finding my brother – and I haven't, and I will never give up on him."

Natsu growled once more but sunk back down into his seat, a firm glare from Erza telling him that he should watch his mouth. Then, the red-head turned her attention to the music mage in front of her, tone somewhat harsh when she spoke.

"So, are you going to tell us what you know?" Alex sighed and leaned back in his chair before nodding once.

"Sure, I'll tell you – I haven't forsaken all my emotions. For now, at least." The mage closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and rocking forwards on his chair, body lurching from its relaxed position to a tense, serious one. "I don't have much – locations and such are a complete mystery to me still – but I have just about enough to give us a good start."

"The council were the ones who first started looking into "The Game", but that was only after countless reports of missing mages. Of course, the first year showed no evidence and they ruled off the disappearances as 'Mission Mishaps'. However, the next year was a little different – the dark mages got more risky, and in all, twenty mages were gone, not a single hair left behind. That's when things got serious and the search intensified. Still though, nothing turned up and this year twenty-eight mages were taken."

Alex sighed again and looked down, hands clenching into fists.

"I tried to get information out of the Council and various Rune Knights that were on the case, but they gave me nothing – everything was kept hush-hush. So, I had to do my own investigating."

Blue eyes snapped up, the glistening orbs hard and determined.

"I visited the two and only mages that have survived "The Game". At first, they refused to tell me anything, their once happy personalities distorted and cold, but I begged and finally they gave way."

"They told me what they could about the tournaments, which wasn't much. They said that the preliminary games change every year, and that the selection was random, but that there was two certainties when it came down to it. One was that the semi-final's would be a huge battle that would involve every remaining team and only one of them would make it to the finals."

Gray's eyebrows furrowed and he pushed himself off from the beam he was leaning on, shoes clacking against the stone floor as he made his way towards Alex, Erza and Natsu's table. Three pairs of eyes snapped up to look at the Ice-mages troubled expression.

"You said that only one team would make it to the finals, right? Then, who would the finals be between? Surely you would need more than just one team to have a final fight, wouldn't you?"

Erza and Natsu looked back to Alex, the thought only just dawning on them. The music mage just looked down, hair shadowing his eyes and teeth grit. He clenched his fists tighter, nails digging into the tight flesh of his palm and drawing out small droplets of blood.

"That's right, usually you would, but this game isn't like any other – it's sick, and it's twisted and it feeds off of pain." Alex hissed, venom lacing every word as his body shook. "They want to make you experience true hell, that's why, for the finals, they want to break you. All the time spent with your team mate,"

"_Don't worry, Autumn. We won't lose. I won't let us lose."_

"The bonds that have been slowly formed,"

"_Thank you, Iris-san."_

"All the hard times that have drawn you closer together,"

"_I'm glad you're alive... Setsuko..."_

"All of that is shattered, the promises you made to each other becoming void as you're forced, in order for your freedom, to fight and kill that one person that you've been with since the beginning..."

"_We'll definitely win, there's no doubt in my mind about that. Don't you trust me, Lucy?"_

"...As you're forced to kill your own teammate." 

* * *

><p><strong>I loved writing that last bit, going over the other chapters to find just the right quotes was somewhat nostalgic XD Oh, and good news to drown out the evil ending that I've given this chapter - I drew Carter! He's not in colour as of yet, but maybe if I can get my media teacher to help me he will be soon. Not just that, but the fantastic, amazing xxArrowWolfxx has drawn to most awesome picture of Setsuko and Fallon! It's absolutely brilliant!<strong>

**So, if you want to check those out, follow these two links (Don't forget to take out the spaces~)  
><strong>

** brokentoyboxxd . deviantart # / d5ecwyh**

** xxarrowwolfxx . deviantart # / d5e976n**

**Seriously, check them out!  
><strong>

**Now, for the disclaimer part!  
><strong>

**Lillith - TheBonBon (This is an awesome pen name!)  
><strong>

**V - Vnight  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be the usually 'getting to know the team' as well as the chapter after that! But hey, things are finally heating up!  
><strong>


	40. The Blue Team

Lillith took a deep breath and slumped against the cold wall, the icy air scratching at her throat and causing a spasm of coughs to rack her weakened body. Something wet trickled down her mouth and into her hand. Blood. The bright red substance stained her usually snow white gloves – the harsh colour a complete contrast to the milky material. Eyelids squeezed closed over dark purple eyes and Lillith whipped her head to the side, black streaked silver bangs smacking lightly against her face as she did so. Without looking back down at her left hand, the fingers of her right slowly pried to fingerless glove away from her skin and tossed it to the floor. The clock's glowing red numbers were enough of a reminder of her dwindling life span; she didn't need any other prompts.

With a sigh, she sunk to her knees, her pent up energy slowly draining from her body. She needed a rest. Her legs burned from exertion and the poison flowing through her veins felt like acid. On second thoughts, maybe it was. She wasn't putting anything past the sickos that ran this game. But she couldn't stay still for long. One hour and twenty five minutes – that's all she had left to save Ace and get the hell out of this maze. A blurred memory slowly swam into focus, the edges of those wild locks of blue hair sharpening and those deep, knife like onyx eyes becoming all too clear.

Ace was only sixteen. He had his whole life ahead of him. He couldn't die here. Lillith chuckled. Since when had she started thinking of Ace like that? Valuing his life? When they had first met, she had wanted nothing more than to kill the little bastard. But hey... things change.

"_You're my partner?" _Were the first words the boy had spoken to her. Then he had scoffed and flopped back down onto his tattered mattress, arms folding behind his head and black orbs narrowed harshly. _"I'm screwed."_

Lillith could still remember the anger she had felt at that moment. How she wanted to rip his head off and show him her strength. But the drugs had still been in effect – that horrible clear liquid that had infected her veins was still seeping from her system, leaving her legs as useful as jelly. So instead she had decided to ignore him. She had sworn that she would never ever speak to him.

That had lasted well. Two days later and she had already opened her big gob and started whining to the grumpy, blue haired teen.

"_I'm bored~" _Lillith had drawled, flopping onto her stomach and glaring at Ace, as if he was the cause of her lack of activities. Said boy had merely cracked open a single black eye and flicked it over to Lillith, rolling it once before sighing and closing the orb again.

"_And you expect me to do something about that?" _He had snapped, a hollow chuckle following the rhetorical question. _"Entertain yourself. I have better things to do."_

Lillith only pouted in response, silver grey eyebrows furrowing. How the hell was she meant to entertain herself in this dingy cell? Letting an annoyed breath slip through her lips, the purple eyed adult rolled onto her back and stared up at the cracking ceiling, orbs tracing the patterns that the weeds made as they seeped through the cracks. She missed the stars. How they glistened in the midnight sky – like golden fairies. Absently, she wondered how long she had been down here, and whether or not it was day or night. Then her trail of thought was broken by an irritated sigh, followed by a creak of rusty springs.

"_Fine." _A gruff voice had called, and Lillith tilted her head to the side to see Ace looking at the floor from the corners of his eyes and irritated look on his face. _"What do you want to do?"_

A small, strained smile worked its way onto Lillith's lips as she remembered that. That was the first moment that the boy had ever showed any care, and even now the silver haired girl didn't know why. Had she really looked that pitiful remembering her old favourite pastime that the stoic child had felt bad for her? But that had just been the beginning. Over the next few months he had slowly started to open up, his aggressive front breaking away slowly to reveal the child beneath. He was still rude and sarcastic though, and his soft moments were rare, but they showed Lillith that maybe the blue haired teen weren't as bad as she first thought.

Another set of coughs racked the girls frame and she doubled over from her position on her knees, spitting blood laced spit onto the damp concrete. Damn. Slowly, she raised her head to look at the clock. One hour and fifteen minutes left. She had been spent ten minutes doing nothing but kneeling on the ground, reminiscing about times in her godforsaken cell. With a grunt, the nineteen year old pushed herself upwards, one hand using the wall for support. She could feel the burning, aching sensation return to her legs immediately, but she couldn't rest any longer. With one deep breath, she swiped her arm across her mouth, wiping away the blood, before forcing herself into another run.

One hour and thirteen minutes.

* * *

><p>The chains cut into his skin when he moved, the silver ringlets tearing open new wounds with each struggle, causing blood to trickle down his arms. His mind was still groggy; the sleeping tablet they used was strong. Finally, the boy stopped struggling and let his body fall limp. It was no use – his magic was bound by the metallic restraints and after nearly four hours of struggling, he figured he would be more likely to survive if he stayed still.<p>

Suddenly, his mind flashed to his teammate. How was she? There were no rules on the sheet they received, just the words '_Run, run, as fast as you can'_, so the blue haired teen had no idea whether the silver haired girl was alright or not. Heck, he didn't even know what she was meant to be doing. What he was meant to be doing.

Lillith.

Damn that girl. Her bright smile flashed in his mind and he felt something clench his heart. He would never admit that she had gotten to him though – that through all her whining, sly smiles, hair ruffling, she had chiselled herself a place in his stone heart. Something that he swore would never happen since his family were murdered. If you cared about no-one, kept a distance from everyone, you could never be hurt. But that was a lie, wasn't it? Because by separating himself from the rest of the world, hadn't he just made himself bitter?

Lillith wasn't like him though. She was happy and cheerful. And for someone three years older than him, less mature and more childish. She seemed to trust people easily, but also be ticked off easily. She was kind of bi-polar. And the first time that Ace had first set eyes on her, he had thought that she would get him killed in this game. But who could really blame him? The girl was dressed a bit... extravagantly. Sleeveless white shirt, black wrapping across her chest and a purple corset topped off with knee high lace ups? She didn't exactly scream 'I'm ruthless and I can kill easily'. And she had yet to prove him wrong in that respect. But that didn't stop her from making him trust her.

Ace grimaced at that. He had gone soft. He couldn't even count how many times he had smiled for that girl. Probably more than he had in the last ten years though. Not that they were big, happy grins – no, just the slight curve of the lips. Nothing too bright. Subtle.

The clanking of metal jolted him out of his thoughts as he gazed at the girl across from him, tied up and restricted from using magic, just the same as he. He wondered whether Lillith would come for him soon, as he gazed up at the clock and it's blaring red numbers. He had pretty much guessed by now that whatever this game was, it involved their partners racing to their rescue within the time limit.

He just hoped that that was all there was to it.

Just running and locating.

Lillith.

One hour and ten minutes left.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys~ I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY!<strong>

**You can hate me if you want, I deserve it. I know this probably won't make things any better, but I have excuses...  
><strong>

**First - I am now in Year nine which is awful because in England it's the year where you have to prepare for options and you start stuff for your GCSE's and all that Jazz  
><strong>

**Second - I have had major writers block for this story. Lillith and Ace were hard to think of idea's for and in the end I had to change the style of these sorts of chapters so that I could actually write more that twenty words.  
><strong>

**Third - there was a LARGE obstacle that blocked my way to microsoft word that goes by the name of 'Tumblr' (By the way, if any of you want to follow me (Not that I do much other than reblog stuff) then my username's b-r-o-k-e-n-t-o-y-b-o-x)**

**And on another note. It was my birthday the Friday before last~ and I spent the whole weekend at the anime expo dressed as Day 1: Alois Trancy, Day 2: Erza Scarlet. It was awesome!  
><strong>

**And if you noticed that I referred to Lillith as an 'adult' in one part of this when she's only nineteen, that's because in England the legal age you become an adult is 18, so technically (to me) she's an adult :)  
><strong>

**I really hope you guys forgive me!  
><strong>

**I'M SO SORRY!  
><strong>


	41. The Purple Team

The area around her shoulder throbbed, a dull pain pulsing through the purpling bruise. It didn't help that that was the exact place that her strip of deep purple material was tightly tied. But that was the least of her worries at the moment. Hell, it wasn't even more than a tickle compared to the intense burning that spread through her veins like a wild fire, causing her vision to blur at random moments and black dots to line the edges of her vision. The poison was destroying her from the inside out, forcing blood to bubble from her mouth with every little cough.

It hurt, and the labyrinth she was pushing herself through was just making her already bad mood deteriorate even more. The only thing that kept her sane was her memories. Her brother, Jet, and the thought that Yuki, wherever the girl the blue haired girl was, was waiting for rescue. Or dead. V growled at that. Stupid mind. Why did it seem, now of all times, to turn on her? To feed her brain heart wrenching thoughts. Every time she tried to think happy thoughts, one of her tricks to staying calm in desperate situations, the images would morph, blood splattering every inch of her friends body and her usually glistening eyes murky, no longer their vibrant sea blue. V shook her head, wavy white locks fluttering around her head with the action as she slowed to a stop. Ice blue eyes bore into the ground as she heaved, sucking in quick, needy breaths. Her hands gripped into tight fists at her sides.

"_You're annoying, always talking about 'Jet this' and 'Jet that'. Cork it would you!" _

Yuki…

Sure, maybe she didn't come across as kind at first. But she was, V had come to understand that about the snow mage over the months… weeks… however the hell long they had been locked down in that cell together. Below the ice-cold exterior, Yuki was a kind hearted girl. And after hearing everything about the girls past, V could clearly see why the seventeen year old had built up such a big wall. That one night changed everything between them.

The one night that V had seen Yuki cry, the crystalline drops running down her unblemished skin – that one break in her defences that the blue haired teen had never wanted anyone to see. But she had been caught, and it wasn't long before every brick was crumbling and V was holding the girl in her arms, listening as she poured her heart out, tears soaking the silver haired girls shoulder as the other sobbed.

And when everything finally calmed down, and the snow mages sobs turned into mere hiccups, V had plastered on a smile, changing the subject from the depressing tale murder and misery and instead to the cheerful moments that each had spent with their families and guilds. And for the rest of the silent even, that was all they did. Whispered stories of high adventures, silly conversations and stupid, immature fights filled the otherwise silent air of the dingy cell, and when the two awoke the next morning, neither sure when they had fallen asleep, the tense atmosphere that had clogged the air had vanished leaving a calmer environment.

Suddenly, V was aware of something warm and wet trailing down her skin, leaking from her palms. Blood. She had dug her nails in so deep that she had broken the skin, letting crimson droplets leave red streaks down her arm. Taking a shaky breath, the nineteen year old slowly pulled her nails free from her flesh, wincing slightly as a burst of cold wind hit the new cuts, making them sting. He eyes trailed up towards the bleeping red numbers glowing in the dim lighting, the short amount of time slowly registering in her mind. One hour and fifteen minutes. Only one hour and fifteen minutes left to find Yuki and get the hell out of there. Suddenly the numbers blurred, and V snapped her head down, hand reaching up to trail her fingers across her damp face. Was she crying? Yes… her fingers came away wet – slightly shiny with moisture. Why was she crying?

"_Is the pressure getting to you, miss V?" _ The announcer's voice reverberated off of each wall, the vibrations buzzing through V's muscles. Hurriedly she brought the butt of her palms up to her face and rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"Shut up you bastard…" She grumbled before sniffing and wiping at her nose, adding more pressure to her muscles as she once again started walking. Yuki better still be alive…

"Don't die on me now, you blue haired bitch!"

* * *

><p>Yuki smiled softly and tilted her head upwards towards the open entrance of the room, hearing the words still echo through the hallway. Bitch, eh? A small chuckle pushed its way forwards and out of the girls lips as her head dropped again, sea blue eyes softening as she gazed at the floor. That damn V, shouting unnecessary stuff again. Who was the bitch here?<p>

But Yuki was glad to know that the white-head was still alive – still fighting. That meant that there was still hope. But she had known from the beginning, hadn't she? Ever since she had first regained consciousness, Yuki had known that V wouldn't give up – she just wasn't that type of person. Plus, she seemed adamant that her brother Jet was alive and waiting for her, that must have given her some determination, right?

Yuki suddenly looked down at the ground, body slackening slightly in her restraints, chains jangling. The loud clinking seemed to echo in the tiny room, the sound reverberating off of the surrounding walls. The blue haired girls eyes softened. She had faith in V – a strong, unwavering faith – but that didn't stop the doubt that managed to claw its way into her heart, filling her mind with these thoughts. These horrible images, a slideshow of ghastly scenarios that just kept repeating themselves over and over again, causing her heartstrings to tug painfully and her sanity to waver. But she had to stay strong. For V. For herself.

So she remembered the good memories – a very small amount – of her time in the cell. Of her time with V. She remembered the way the girl would talk so passionately of her brother, their bond as thick as the strongest lead. She remembered how the girls usually loud personality had dimmed, turning soft and caring when Yuki had broken down due to the trials of her haunting past.

A past that even now refused to leave her alone. Maybe it was due to this that the images her brain conjured up of her friend's corpses seemed so vivid and lifelike. Maybe it was because she had already seen the black veils of death wrap around those who were important to her before. Back at that horrible time when she had seen her mother and father, her little sister, torn away from the land of the living right before he very eyes, their own usually bright orbs becoming hazed and glassy with the coldness of death.

No. Why was she thinking of this now? These thoughts were the last thing she needed! _Think positive, Yuki_, she whispered to herself, mentally trying to keep faith. _V will come – you'll both survive. Just believe… believe..._

Slowly she raised her head upwards, neck stiff and a dull ache taking rest in the inactive muscles. One hour and ten minutes. Another ten minutes had gone by. Another six hundred seconds wasted on useless memories. Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

Sea blue eyes flickered over to the wide entrance of the room, flashes of hope flashing across the cerulean orbs. She could see down the hallway, and she watched as the lachrima lights switched from on to off to on again like some freaky scene from a horror movie. _Come on V…_

_Come on…_

"I believe in you."

* * *

><p><strong>It's short - I know, and I'm so sorry! On the bright side, I've chosen what options I'm taking! Art, Media, History and Textiles! YAY! I'm so relieved, now all I need to do is wait for the form to fill them out and a HUGE weight will be lifted!<strong>

**Well, this is the second of the two teams' chapters, so that means voting time! I will set up the poll on my page and it will last for three days, as per usual, and then the final one or two chapters of this tournament will be released! (I might even add in a Christmas special if I get the energy XD)  
><strong>

**I would prefer if people would vote using the poll, because it makes my life a lot easier considering I wouldn't have to keep a tally on a sheet of paper (Which I would probably end up losing...) but if you really want to vote using reviews then that's fine, I'll still count them :)  
><strong>

**And guys! I've started watching Hetalia and it's AWESOME! My favourite characters so far are Romano and Prussia~ (SORRY ENGLAND! I KNOW I LIVE IN YOU BUT I LIKE LOVI AND GIL MORE!)  
><strong>

******I can't get over the fact that Iggy has the same voice actor as Sasuke though. I'll just be sitting there watching him talk to Flying Mint bunny and all I can imagine is Sasuke talking to them instead and then Naruto popping round the side smiling and whatnot before freezing and think "What the hell...?" XD I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING AND EVERYONE IN THE LIBRARY JUST LOOKS AT ME WEIRDLY!  
><strong>

**Carter: Just hurry up, would you... I'm hungry and you said we'd go to Cosmo's!  
><strong>

**Me: Fine, fine, don't get your knickers in a twist! One last thing before I go! I made my friend in Texas laugh by telling her the sentence "Just popping to the loo" DO NO OTHER COUNTRIES USE THE WORD 'LOO'?! IS THAT WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD CLASS AS A 'STEREOTYPICAL BRIT'?!  
><strong>

**Carter: EM! HURRY UP!  
><strong>

**Me: Ok, I'm shutting up now...  
><strong>

**BYE GUYS!  
><strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!  
><strong>


	42. Last Hours of Life

This was not good. This was definitely not good. V could feel herself slipping, clots of black forming in her peripheral vision. Her body swayed, a sick nausea settling in her churning stomach. Her head pounded – a dull thump-thump-thump. But the sound was drowned out by the loud ringing that pierced her eardrums. Images moulded together, objects split, doubling. Her throat was raw and felt dryer than ever, the air she breathed in scratching at her lungs. The bruised area where the needle had punctured was on fire, as was the rest of her body. A roaring inferno sizzling in her veins.

With an amount of effort that shouldn't be necessary, V raised her head, blinking against the blaring red lights of the clock. Were they that bright before? She could've sworn they had been duller just minutes ago.

Forty minutes left.

Shit.

V pushed herself off from the wall she had taken to leaning on and stumbled forwards, knees trembling. Each small movement hurt – each tiny step sending jolts of pain through every muscle that constructed her weakened frame. She couldn't even think straight. Thoughts blurred, just like her vision, nothing seeming to make sense. One minute she would be thinking about Yuki, asking herself how her friend was holding up, and the next she was remembering moments between her and Jet from her childhood. Their training sessions, the times they spent just joking around, play fighting and then lying on the grass, worn out a panting. Those were the days. The days before this. The days before Hell.

The silver haired teen wasn't even sure where she was going anymore. She was no longer making decisive moves, contemplating her way – no, now she was merely stumbling through a labyrinth of hallways and corridors, hand dragging against the wall to keep her upright and breathing coming in short, fast bursts.

She didn't think she would last much longer. Maybe she had a weak tolerance for poison? She was sure that she was meant to be able to move, to fight, until at least ten minutes before the end of the game. But hey, what did she know? Her knowledge on this subject was weak, just like her now frail mind.

A cough. Blood stained her palm. Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. This was not good. This was not good. No, no, no. She had made a promise. To Jet. To Yuki. She had promised Jet she'd live. Promised him they'd see each other again. She'd promised Yuki she'd live. Promised her that they would both get out of this tournament alive. Hell, even if they lost a few limbs along the way, she promised _herself_ that she wouldn't die here. Never.

But that seemed so far away now. So long ago, even though it was probably only yesterday… or earlier that night… or earlier that morning… God, why did thinking have to hurt so much? V raised a hand to her head, eyes squeezing shut in pain. Her fingers pulled at the strands of her dirtied silver hair as she curled her hand into a fist, lips clenched between her teeth to bite back a whimper. If she was going to die, she would at least do so with dignity. She wouldn't give these sicko's what they wanted. She would make her last words awesome, with no tears, no moans of anguish, no broken pleas…

Another cough. More blood. There seemed to be more this time than the last few. The crimson liquid almost glowed in the dull light. Or it could just be her jacked up brain, deluding her. Soon she was overcome with a spasm of non-stop chokes, her shoulders trembling as she sunk down to the cold, earthen floor. Blood dribbled down her chin in thick streams, dropping to the floor in sickening 'plops'. Then she fell forwards, onto her side. Her eyes stung with tears, but she defiantly held them back, using her last ounces of strength to save her pride.

"_And it looks like V's down! Is this the end of the Purple Team, or will our silver beauty make a comeback?"_ The announcers voice boomed, echoing inside V's head due to the effects of that god-damn poison.

She smirked.

"Sorry mate," She croaked, opening her piercing but glassy blue eyes and sending her best glare towards the general direction of the lachrima camera. "But this is it for me. But hey, at least I get out of this shit-hole, right?"

There was silence from the announcer and V forced a broken chuckle.

"Nothing to say? Thought so. Hey bastards watching this! My name is V Aqua Blaze, I'm nineteen and dying for your amusement! I bet you don't feel even a smidgen of guilt do you? Sympathy? Bet not, 'cause you're all arse-holes! Bloody dicks, and I hope you rot in hell!"

Her voice got slightly stronger through her speech and she flopped onto her back, grinning widely even as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Karma's only a bitch if you are, they say, and you lot are just one big batch of filthy female mutts!" She gave one final yell, before she coughed and closed her eyes again, feeling the last trickle of blood run down her chin and her neck, soaking into her clothes.

_This moment would be perfect…_

_If I had no regrets…_

_If I had been able to say goodbye to Jet…_

_Say I'm sorry to Yuki…_

_But hey, this is the best I could ask for…_

She drew in her last breath.

"I hope one day someone kills you… That you get what you deserve…"

And her body went limp, arm sliding from her chest and smacking to the floor below.

_So I guess I'll just say it now…_

_Even though you won't hear me…_

_Goodbye Jet…_

_Goodbye Yuki…_

_I'm so sorry…_

_Please forgive me…_

* * *

><p>Yuki snapped her eyes open as she heard V's voice, the speakers causing the words to boom throughout the labyrinth. She felt her eyes sting and her body frees, crystalline tears threatening to fall. Even the pain in her own body caused by the poison that ran through her veins became numb as she listened to the venom and anger and utter defeat ringing clear in her comrade's voice.<p>

In a way, that hurt more than the poison that burned her body.

Shit, that sounded cheesy.

Her hands furled into fists and she felt her jaw clench. She wasn't angry at V. Far from it. She was angry at those bastards that ran this thing, that stupid announcer, _herself_. V had fought hard, and her Yuki was, chained to a frickin' wall being no help whatsoever. Hell, even her flipping magic was blocked. She felt stupid, weak, useless…

"Feisty, ain't she?" A voice spoke and Yuki looked up into the sharp onyx eyes of the boy from the other team, his somewhat dirty blue hair falling in his face. His face gave off no hints of being scared, in fact, it was pretty emotionless. He just looked tired, and worn, the poison obviously taking its toll on him too. Even if he could hide most of it.

Yuki just sighed and looked away, trying to will away the tears that were beginning to blur her vision. Or it could be tears – it could also be the dark liquid that flowed through the veins, the likes of which was usually marked with the typical skull and cross-bones. She couldn't be entirely sure.

"I'm sorry." The boys voice was softer this time, and again Yuki looked up, noticing that his piercing black eyes had also softened considerably, flashes of sympathy flitting across the dark, dark orbs.

"She went out with her dignity, at least… It would've been worse if she had died a weeping mess." Yuki whispered, a small, sad smile tugging at her lips. "That would've been… so _un-V_…"

The boy gave a pitying smile. They both knew that V's death meant Yuki's too, but they were carefully avoiding that topic. After all, it didn't need to be clarified. Sudden footsteps then drew the two's attention over to the open door, watching as a girl stumbled in, her face unhealthily pale. He white hair was matted and he movements seemed languid, as if the poison in her body was slowly eroding her muscles. Which in retrospect, it probably was. A smile came to her face though as her gaze landed on the dark blue haired boy, he body staggering forwards towards him.

"Ace…" She breathed, the word croaky as her eyes lit up at the sight of her partner alive. Ace just scoffed, though his lips seemed to quirk upwards somewhat.

"Look, I know I'm one sexy beast but you could stop staring and unchain me? You have the key, don't you?" The white haired girl flushed and nodded, quickly scrambling around her pockets until she produced a black key. Ah, so they had been given it at the beginning. That made them a tad less cruel, Yuki guessed. After all, they could've made the girls search for the key as well as struggle to find their partners with poison running through the their veins. There was a click as the lock popped free and then a clatter as the chains tumbled to the floor. Ace dropped with them and sat on the floor, rubbing at his wrists.

"Now all we have to do is exit through that door and we're home free…" The boy murmured, looking that the other door in the room – the one that wasn't open, and was marked with a red 'X'. Imaginative. Then, his gaze flitted away from his route of escape and to Yuki. Their gazes locked and the blue haired boys seemed to darken in a silent apology. Yuki smiled.

It was fine, they could go.

After all, there was no point in winning if V wasn't there with her…

Sighing and hearing the other teams footsteps fade into the distance, Yuki looked at the entrance to the small little room…

And she wondered…

How long…

Until…

The…

Poison…

Killed…

… her…

* * *

><p><strong>OMG MY FREAKING GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER I'M SERIOUSLY SO FREAKING SORRY I'VE BEEN SO BACKLOGGED WITH STUFF AND DEAR JASHIN I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW! STUPID OPTIONS TAKING OVER MY LIFE! UGH! BUT HEY? I'VE UPDATED NOW RIGHT? BUT YOU'VE PROBABLY ALL BEEN THINKING I'M DEAD OR I'VE ABANDONED THIS FIC AND THAT I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON AND OH DEAR LORD YOU PROBABLY HATE ME DON'T YOU?!<strong>

***Prussia whacks the idiot over the head with Hungary's frying pan while Carter nods approvingly***

**Prussia: MEIN GOTT WILL YOU SHUT UP?!**

**Carter: Yeah, Em, you're really starting to get annoying...**

**Me: I KNOW IT'S JUST THAT I FEEL SO BAD AND OH GOD IT'S HORRIBLE AND -  
><strong>

***Carter snatched frying pan from Prussia and does the honours this time***

**Me: Ok... I'm cool now...**

**But still guys, I'm like, super sorry! I've been so bogged down with assemblies and letters about options and then there's the fact that I was all caught up with making Daniel's Canada cosplay and ordering my own Prussia cosplay and then going to Telford and now I'm preparing for the NEXT Expo in London in May and I've had to get my England and America Cosplay's sorted out and then I'm organisig this big Hetalia Meet-up for the MCM in May and *Sigh* I'm just making excuses... I'm sorry...**

**Here, have this depressing chapter and some of my not-great-because-I-was-stressed XD**

**AGAIN I'M SO SORRY**

**AND TO TOP IT OFF**

**THIS STORY IS GETTING INCREASINGLY HARD TO WRITE**

**BECAUSE I'VE SORT OF SLIPPED OUT FROM THE FAIRY TAIL FANDOM**

**I STILL LOVE IT **

**JUST NOT AS MUCH**

**AND OH GOD**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	43. NOTICE FOR ALL FANFICS

*THIS ACCOUNT HAS BEEN ABANDONED.*

ANY CHAPTERED FICS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN FINISHED ARE TERMINATED AS OF NOW. I AM NO LONGER ACTIVE IN THE FAIRY TAIL OR OURAN HIGH FANDOMS.

I HAVE AN AO3 ACCOUNT TO WHICH I UPLOAD STORIES REGULARLY, BUT THOSE ARE *ALL* HOMESTUCK FANFICTIONS. THAT IS MY MAIN FANDOM, AND IS THE ONLY ONE I ACTIVELY WRITE FOR.

I apologise to ALL of my readers, but I have no passion for writing any of these fics anymore, and anything I do write for them will be terrible. I have also changed my writing style a lot since writing most of these fics (the Homestuck ones not included) and so any new chapters would be odd and out of place.

I have received numerous messages asking me when new chapters will out for my fanfictions, and I am pretty tired of logging in every month or so to talk to friends and finding myself repeating the same message over and over.

I am so sorry guys, and I appreciate your support throughout my time here on fanfiction - you really spurred me on, and I wouldn't have improved as much as I have if it wasn't for your continued encouragement.

If any of you ARE in the Homestuck fandom, or were fans of my Homestuck fics uploaded to this account, my AO3 is Vantasassy, and I currently have 16 fics and I'm spurting out more all the time.

Thank you guys, seriously, and I'm sorry once again.

****- Em


End file.
